Unexpected Gifts
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: The fallen have disappeared but they've left unexpected gifts on the daughters of man. Jacob and his pack have to deal with it. Meanwhile a mismatch of Cullens show up in LA and everything is going well until a very angry and very pregnant Darla arrives. Sequel to The Fallen
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Gifts

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 1/9(Possibly more)

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships of Carlisle/Rosalie, Angel/Emmett, Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: The Fallen have disappeared but they've left unexpected gifts on the daughters of man. Now Jacob his pack and the Cullens have to deal with a bunch of infant murders and that threat of the fallen's offspring. Unfortunately, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett went to LA to visit their uncle Spike. While there they meet Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn. Everything is going well until a very pregnant and very angry Darla shows up.

A/N: I was going to put this up next week, because I wanted a little bit more time to work on it so that I can post regularly. So I think I'll post regularly every other weekend and that will give me enough time to wrap things up.

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

-

Cordelia Chase didn't mind being left behind when everyone went out to slay demons. She tended to avoid situations that left her sticky, or bait. It gave her time to get caught up with her friends, People and Us Weekly. Even Fred and Wesley were gone, but she thought they might have been on a date, not slaying demons. That would be fun, going on a date. If only she could meet someone that wasn't dead.

That's when a tall blond young man with guns and pecs that would make her ashamed if she wasn't who she was. She glance up at him when he came into the hotel, but didn't realize that he was real until he stood in front of her. "Can I help you?" Cordelia asked crossing her fingers that he would say yes.

"I'm looking for a Spike." Tall-blond and buff said.

"Does he owe you money?" Cordelia asked curiously.

"No. I'm an old friend of his."

Cordelia nodded slowly not believing it for a second. Surely this guy was here to gut Spike until he got what he wanted. Cordelia smiled. "You can wait in the lobby. Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh, um...no, thank you." Tall-blond and buff followed Cordelia's gesture to the front of the hotel. He sat down on the couch and looked uncomfortable as he waited. Cordelia stopped reading her magazine and stared at the hottie in front of her. She was so focused on him that she didn't notice when a second handsome, musician type walked in. She didn't notice him at all until he got in her way and she tried to peer around him.

"Oh!" Cordelia cried spilling out of her chair. She sat up quickly and looking around to see if anyone notice. She blushed at the young man leaning over the counter to look at her. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Spike." The young man stared at her curiously as she returned to her chair and brushed down her hair.

"Uh huh," Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "What did he do this time?"

"Is he coming back soon?" the handsome musician asked.

"In the next hour, do you want to wait?" Cordelia asked. If the other guy didn't want to kill Spike this one did for sure. She just hoped that they wouldn't start fighting over who got to kill Spike. The worm would probably be able to get away before they finished.

"That would be great." The handsome musician curled his lip slightly.

He reminded her a little of Angel. "Would you like something to drink?"

"N-sure." Cordelia was a little surprised when he followed her into the kitchen. She handed him a glass and began pointing out the different drinks they had. "Help yourself."

"Spike!" It was from a soft high pitched voice.

Cordelia wrinkled her nose. "What the hell?" She left the handsome musician to get his own drink and was surprised to see a Pixie rocker that didn't realize the 80's were over and a young, tortured looking man. So Spike slept with this guy's girl and now they're here for revenge. She nodded to herself. "How can I help you?"

"Are you Cordelia?" The out-of-style girl asked stepping forward.

"Yes…Did Spike talk about me? That little rat. Look if he owes you money, forget it. I'm not giving you any." Cordelia moved back to her station. She picked up the phone and started to dial Angel's cell. This was getting too ridiculous.

"Alice, Jasper?" The handsome musician wandered out of the kitchen. He didn't look particularly surprised, just a little confused. He sipped on what Cordelia knew to be Angel's blood cup. She cringed but didn't mention it. She continued dialing but wasn't surprised when Angel didn't answer.

Jasper licked his lips his stomach growling. "Is there more?"

"In the kitchen." The handsome musician pointed behind him. He stepped aside to let him go through. He looked at Alice. "What are you doing here?"

"We're good friends with Spike remember. We thought we would come down here spend sometime with him, for old times sakes. We've lived with you for over fifty years and probably another, however a little break seems nice."

"Whoa!" Cordelia reached for the stake under her desk. She didn't reveal that she had it. "You're vampires? How did you get in? I didn't invite you!"

"Spike is family." The handsome musician answered. "Besides this is a hotel, not a home. We don't actually need permission."

"And you don't need to worry. We don't drink human blood." Alice smiled at her.

"All the same. Do you mind waiting in the lobby, over there? Away from me." Cordelia asked. She glanced over to the lobby and frowned. "Hey where did Tall and blond go?"

"Emmett." The handsome musician called. The accused peaked out from behind the couch. "I thought I sensed you. What are you doing here?"

"The real question is," Jasper said returning with three mugs and handing one to Alice before rushing into the lobby and handing the other cup to Emmett. "Is did any of us let Carlisle know we were abandoning him."

"Rosalie and Esme are still there. Besides it is a good idea that he and Rosalie spend time alone." Emmett stood and moved back to his seat. He sipped on his mug. Cordelia sighed it was just her luck all these cute guys, all dead.

"He not going to like this," the handsome musician shook his head. He looked guilty and pained. He obviously didn't like the position he was in.

"So leave, Edward. We're not." Alice almost sang. Maybe they were going to fight about who got to kill Spike.

"I know Carlisle isn't your sire so you have no ties to him but you have been in this family long enough not to hurt him. I cannot leave. This is too important to me." Edward spoke softly. "He'll understand why I left."

"Dog stink getting to you?" The tone was light and joking but Edward flew across the room pinning the pixy to the wall. The other two vampires were on him quickly pulling him away. Alice smiled softly. "So defensive. That says more then your words do."

Edward roared trying to pull away from Emmett, but even if he could Jasper stood between him. He struggled for a while but then relax. "You can let go, Em." But Emmett remained where he was. "I said let go!"

Jasper took a deep calming breath and the others quickly shared this with him. "She's just prodding you Edward. We have never doubted your feelings for Jacob."

"Well, don't!" Edward snarled. "If your serious or not doesn't matter to me. Not now, not with Sam undercutting me and trying to keep him from me." There were collective nods of understanding.

"This is the most disgusting ick I've ever been covered in. Why exactly did you need to rip his head off in my direction?" Spike's thick accent rang through the lobby a moment before he ran head first into Angel. "Oiy what the hell are you stopping in the middle of the door for. Some of us would like to get cleaned!" He let out a yelp and scrambled around his sire. "Watch where you put that stick, Gunn." The man only smiled and Spike scowled. He was covered in orange muck that smelt like a mixture of vomit and cough syrup. It stopped his guest in their tracks.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked looking repulsed.

"Jasper?" Spike would have rubbed his eyes but feared that would result in temporary blindness. "Alice? Edward? Emmett?" His tone and confusion picked up as he rattled of his guest. He suspected that Jasper and Alice would visit him before the others but it had barely been a month since he had last seen them.

"Cordy are you alright?" Angel spoke up. He lacked the muck that covered Spike's body. He looked around the guest to his employee.

"Oh yeah I'm just prefect. Are the only people you know…dead?" Cordelia asked Spike.

He smiled at her. Then he turned to his visitors. "If you'll give me a minute to get cleaned up I'll be right down to be at your service."

"Spike." Angel stopped him. "I want an explanation now or none of your friends will leave here with their heads attached."

The four younger vampires took large steps away from Angel. They didn't doubt him at all. "You must be Angelus." Edward spoke up for the rest of them.

"Actually, please call me Angel. Now, explain what your doing here, uninvited?" Angel asked.

"Actually, Spike did invite us," Alice said.

Spike flinched and took a few steps away from Angel as well. "I did extend an invitation to all of them. I just didn't expect them to take it without warning or anything." He smiled at his friends not really upset at it. "Jasper, Alice and I go way back. Jasper and I met in the war, and Alice was barely bred when Dru and I came across her. We spent time on and off with each other. Pretty simple right? The last time, was the only time it was the four of us. We went on for a few years but had to go our separate ways. That's when they found Carlisle's family and joined their clan, of sorts. So when Wes and I were in Forks we were reacquainted. It's been a while you know and you stop thinking about people after a while, but I do miss their company. So I assume there here to renew ties and bond. You know the normal vampire stuff. I believe Edward is here because he wants a soul?"

"You do?" Alice looked over at her brother.

Edward nodded his head. "I know that you and Angel have one. I need to know what to do to get one."

"Is Jacob making you do this?" Emmett asked confused. Jacob had never been demanding like Bella. He was actually the opposite always holding out until he couldn't take it anymore.

"No, Jake would never ask me, but I know neither of us will be satisfied now that we know it possible for me to have one." Edward admitted.

"Well you don't want his. However, I can help you out with mine. It's was actually more difficult to get, but I think you could earn it fairly easily." Spike spoke up picking at the muck on his arm.

"Three vampires with souls?" Gunn asked looking between the people. "It's confusing enough with two of you."

"Don't worry about that Gunn. He's going got his own team up in Forks." Spike turned to Emmett. "Is this about what Carlisle told you?"

"Yes." Emmett looked away stealing his nerves before turning back to Spike. "I need you to show me. I want you to fuck me."

Cordelia sighed even louder. He was dead and gay just her luck.

"You're going to join us in bed?" Jasper asked.

"No. Not yet. I'm not sure." Emmett shifted uncomfortably he looked at none of them. "I just don't want to ruin anything with you guys."

"That's understandable." Spike agreed. "He can make his decision with me without any ill feelings if things don't turn out. That sounds good to me."

"Can I get this straight? Three of you are here to sleep with Spike and one of you is here for his soul?" Angel looked around the room. He wasn't pleased with this at all. Even though he refused to take Spike, he didn't like the idea that other people were going to bed him, when he couldn't and without his permission.

"Actually I was going to suggest that you sleep with Emmett. He wants an example of his relationship with Carlisle. You'd be able to give him that better." Spike turned to look at Angel. He didn't let his pleasure at Angel's jealousy show. He thought it was important that Angel handle Emmett. He was his grandsire and Spike had staked the few vampires he created. Angel would be much better at it, even Carlisle would agree with that. Even though he would rather be with Angel, he would rather that Angel have someone then no one. Screwing Emmett wouldn't give Angel perfect happiness; he might even feel guilty about doing it because he was on rocky terms with Carlisle and sex would be good for Angel though. It always helped Angelus.

Angel blinked. He looked over at Emmett. He could sense Carlisle all over him. It was intriguing to have Emmett in his bed. He was family. Family meant everything to vampires, even when they lost touch and grew distant. Even when they were fucking pissed at each other, they could lie together in a bed and screw like bunny for weeks. It was just part of their nature. One that Angel ignored for nearly the last hundred years, but how could he not. Darla was a heartless bitch. She wouldn't touch him when he was like this. There was too much guilt when it came to Drusilla. Then there was Spike, when he didn't have a soul it was too painful for Angel to get close to him and when he did, he couldn't allow himself that happiness that would come with their union. Emmett was okay though; these vampires had denied his blood and gained control of their demons. He knew they didn't feed on humans and if he had known this all along. He might have found Carlisle on his own and stayed with his family for the last hundred years. Besides, he knew he would be able to give Emmett all the information he needed before he made a decision.

"Okay, they can stay." The group smiled. "But they have to work."

"Work?" Edward asked.

"I can be a physic." Alice offered. "And Jasper makes an excellent therapist."

"No, pet. Work. What we do. Help the helpless?" Spike explained. He tilted his head. "We rid the LA streets of things that go bump in the night."

"You want us to kill other demons?" Edward asked.

"Only the ones killing humans. We don't mind the ones that live peacefully among them," Spike answered. "Can I get the muck off now? It's starting to dry."

Angel nodded watching Spike hurry up the stairs. Then he continued, "Sort of what you did when Spike and Wes were up in Forks."

The younger vampires were silent for a little while. They didn't know what to say. They had never tried to make waves by attacking their own kind, and because they lived in small towns they normally didn't have the opportunity. They didn't know what Carlisle would want them to do.

"We'll help," Jasper spoke up for his family. "It'll be nice to fight something stronger than a bear."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind testing out my full capabilities." Emmett agreed. It was natural for them to agree with Angel. He was the oldest among them. He was the head of the clan. It would be unnatural for them not to submit. Even Spike wasn't very good at disobeying direct orders. That's why he tended to do things before he was ordered not to.

"I'll show you to your rooms. Gunn I'll see you in the evening. Cordelia you can go for the night as well." Angel turned to his friends. The other vampires looked on in curiosity. Aside from Bella they weren't interest in humans especially now that they didn't feed from them.

"If you're having loud gay sex upstairs, I wasn't going to stay." Cordelia grabbed her bag. "And I'm letting Fred know that she should stay at Wesley's tonight."

"Aw! Cordy why did you have to put that image in my head. I wasn't even thinking about that. Now I'm not going to be able to sleep." Gunn complained following her to the door.

"Oh grow up, Gunn. There is so much more that is more disgusting then that and you probably killed one tonight." Cordelia's voice trailed off.

"You're pets are cute." Alice turned to look at Angel.

"They're not pets. They're family." Angel ascended the stairs expecting the others for follow him.

"You mean if you didn't have a soul you'd turn them?" Edward asked. He was fishing for information about the soul as soon as he could. He wouldn't be able to sleep and he wasn't going to be occupied like his siblings were.

"Maybe. I don't know. I've changed people since I've had my soul. The only problem is, they never have one and I always end up staking them." Angel explained.

"When Carlisle told us about you, he said that he was relieved that his control was passed on to us when we were created." Edward admitted. "I think he would have staked us too."

"Probably not. Carlisle could always teach you control. I can't teach someone to have a soul."

"That's not what Spike said." Edward growled.

"He's earned his soul. I didn't. He can only explain to you the trials he face when he received it. He cannot give you one himself." Angel's voice didn't rise. He understood Edward's fear and confusion. "None of our kind has ever tried to get a soul before. So he is really your only source of information."

"That's okay. I don't need him to talk about it." Edward asked reading Angel's thoughts. Spike wasn't going to seek him out and have a nice chat over a cup of blood. He was going to avoid talking about it until he couldn't anymore. Angel nodded slowly.

"Well, here are your rooms." Angel announced changing the subject. You can take any on this floor. I'm in the suit at the top of the stairs. Fred stays up a few floors so I don't want any of you taking a room up there. Spike moves around a bit. You'll be able to tell which one he's been staying in recently." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected Gifts

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 2/9(Possibly more)

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships of Carlisle/Rosalie, Angel/Emmett, Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: The Fallen have disappeared but they've left unexpected gifts on the daughters of man. Now Jacob his pack and the Cullens have to deal with a bunch of infant murders and that threat of the fallen's offspring. Unfortunately, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett went to LA to visit their uncle Spike. While there they meet Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn. Everything is going well until a very pregnant and very angry Darla shows up.

A/N: I was going to put this up next week, because I wanted a little bit more time to work on it so that I can post regularly. So I think I'll post regularly every other weekend and that will give me enough time to wrap things up.

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

Jacob was unaware that Edward went to LA when he went with Billy to Charlie's to watch the game. It had been a little over a month since the fallen had disappeared. Jacob's pack was finally settling down, although Sam was still in exile. He was able to relax. When he sent his friends on patrol it was no longer for the entire night. He didn't have to worry that any of them would be injured. He even sent Collin and Brady out. He was finally able to spare time for his father and to see Bella. When they arrived he didn't immediately go upstairs to see his best friend even though he knew she was there.

It wasn't until Charlie turned to look at him. "Bella's upstairs you know. You don't have to sit and watch this with us. I know its torture for you."

Torture? What was that all about? Jacob looked over at Billy. "It's hard to be apart from you best friend for so long."

"Ah." That was it then? Jacob decided to let it go. Whatever Charlie meant it wasn't worth his time. He had more important things to take care of. He hurried upstairs and knocked loudly on Bella's door.

"What is it!" Bella snarled.

Jacob stuck his head in the door. "It's just me."

"Oh. I thought you were Charlie." Bella shuffled over on the bed. She was looking at a magazine, but she set it down when Jacob closed the door. "Where have you been?"

"The Res. I could say the same about you, but I know where you've been." Jacob sat down across from Bella. He looked at her. She was different there was something that wasn't there before. Jacob naturally opened his senses to try to figure out what it was.

"Don't say it like that. It was stupid okay." Bella looked up at Jacob. "I made a huge mistake. But you don't understand Jake. It's like I wasn't in control of myself. It was like my basic instinct was drawing me in. I didn't even try to resist."

Jacob sighed. He scooted around putting an arm over her shoulder. "I was afraid of that. Wesley said that they have unnatural powers over humans. You couldn't even know that you should resist." Jacob brushed her hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

"I thought so, but Jake something's happened." Bella picked at her shirt. "We're…I'm, a bunch of girls at school are-are pregnant. I am."

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked shifting uncomfortably. His mind raced.

Bella's eyes got wide as she began to explain. "That party, it was weird. Everyone paired off. No one could help it. Now, there are so many of us that are pregnant. Jessica, me. A bunch of girls."

"Does Charlie know?" Jacob sat up stiffly.

"No. I haven't told him yet. I won't until he hears about the other girls." Bella hiccupped.

Jacob turned to look her face on. He realized that she was really upset. She was crying and trying not to shake. "I think we should see Carlisle."

"Why?"

"He's a good doctor. Besides, he won't gossip about this. You need to have proper medical care. They're worried about you too." Jacob admitted. He was angry with Bella for betraying Edward and the Cullens the way she had. She had hurt them and he wanted to protect Edward from being hurt again. However, he knew that this was too important. Carlisle needed to know what was going on and if they accepted Bella back into their clan then he'd have to accept that as well. Anyway, he knew Edward would be beyond happy if he had Bella back with him. He wouldn't trust her right away, of course, but Edward would have to forgive her eventually.

"Alright." Bella agreed. She placed the magazine on the table beside her bed. Jacob stood grabbing a jacket from the post on her bed. He handed it to her. "Thanks Jake."

Jacob took the stairs two at a time. "Bella and I are going out for ice cream."

Billy looked up at him smiling. "Have a good time alright?"

"Do you need some money?" Charlie asked sitting up and reaching for his wallet.

"No, sir. I have this one." Jacob waved him off not feeling comfortable taking money from Charlie that he wasn't going to use.

"Okay, I get it." Charlie waved

Jacob and Bella said goodbye and quickly went outside to the truck. He had taken it instead of the rabbit. He opened the door for Bella before taking his seat. He didn't want to start on the same subject as before because he knew it would come up again shortly. So he quickly started talking about something else. "The Cullens are allowed in the Res now."

"When did that happen?" Bella asked.

"Dad talked to the Elders. Which makes it official but I went a little nuts over the last month. I don't know how to explain it, but I couldn't stop myself." Jacob looked over at Bella. "You missed so much."

Bella's tears slipped returned. "I'm sorry Jake. I was being so selfish. I ignored them completely. Edward's angry isn't he?"

"You need to talk to him about that." Jacob wasn't going to break the trust that Edward had in him by spilling all his thoughts and feelings, even with Bella. The ride was silent after that; Jacob knew any conversation would circle back to Bella in tears.

"Jacob! Edward's not here." Esme hugged the familiar face. Bella stepped around him making her presence apparent. "Bella, I was so worried about you." She didn't hesitate in hugging her. She held her tight and brushed her hair back relieved to see that she was alright.

Jacob's surprise in hearing that Edward was gone went unnoticed by both. He wanted to push for more information but he wasn't sure if Esme wanted Bella to know.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked when Esme finally stepped back.

"Oh he went hunting with Emmett." Esme replied softly.

Jacob knew that wasn't true. Edward had continued to drink the pig's blood after the fallen were gone. He said that it did make him feel stronger and he didn't want to trade that for the thrill of the hunt. He furrowed his brow but knew better than to ask. If Esme was lying it was because she didn't trust Bella the way she did before. "Is Carlisle in? We need to talk to him."

"Why what's wrong?" Esme stepped aside letting the two of them in and leading them into the living room. Jacob paused when they passed the stairs. He glanced up them sniff the air suspiciously. "Jacob?"

"Bella needs to talk to a doctor." Jacob glanced over at Bella she was looking pointedly at the wall. "She's pregnant."

Esme looked surprised but she understood Jacob's concern right away. "Sit. I'll get Carlisle." She brushed by them without waiting for them to sit.

"You didn't have to say it like that." Bella hissed sitting on a single chair obviously not wanting to share the couch with Jacob.

"I don't think beating around the bush is helpful in this situation, Bella. We need to talk to Carlisle." Jacob didn't look directly at her. He was going through his thoughts trying to figure out if Edward had left him any clues.

"Jacob this is my body and my secret. We're going to do it the way I want to okay." Bella's hiss was no less powerful and Jacob pulled away from his thoughts to look at her. "Okay?"

"Bella, you already admitted that you made the mistake that got you into this situation. So maybe you should listen to someone else for a change." Jacob growled. Most people didn't talk to Jacob the way Bella did. He could only imagine Billy doing it. Edward could too, but he never had. Jacob wasn't sure who else would challenge him.

"You're not listening to me."

Jacob's eyes widened. Bella's eyes were black. She was stiff and positioned ready to attack. Jacob had never felt threatened by Bella, she was a little girl. However he knew about her relationship with the Fallen, that she carried their child. So could he be sure that she wasn't a threat to him or any of them. Was he putting the Cullens in danger by bring her here?

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie interrupted their stand off. Bella's eyes didn't soften immediately and Rosalie moved closer to Jacob, obviously picking sides. "Ok now I really want to know."

Jacob smiled at Rosalie. She was very confident and empowered person. He always knew where he stood with her. He loved her for that. Instead of answering her he was caught by surprised. Her hair was rumpled like someone hands had just been buried in them and her eyes seemed dazed. He sniffed; the arousal in the air was overwhelming. Jacob knew that it was common for vampires to sleep around but he had known that wasn't the case with the Cullens. He always let Edward know that if that ever changed then he wouldn't hold it against him. In fact, he had been willing to let Edward change Bella for that purpose, but when she found out about Edward and Jacob's relationship she had been so angry that she didn't speak to either of them for months. If it wasn't for Alice they wouldn't have any knowledge about her at all. So even though Jacob was surprised he was not unhappy about the knowledge.

"I'm here to see Carlisle as a patient." Bella was calm once again. She smiled at Rosalie but knew better then to approach her.

"Oh God don't tell me that you're pregnant too." Rosalie sat on the couch next to Jacob. She leaned back and folded her arms. She shook her head. "I didn't think you were stupid like the rest of them."

"I'm not stupid Rosalie. I made a mistake." Bella's attitude from earlier began to return. Jacob wondered if it wasn't the idea that she was vulnerable surrounded by all of these vampires. The baby or she could instinctively know that they were in danger and doing what it could to escape.

"Oh, so you're not part of that little pregnancy pact?" Rosalie asked. She turned to Jacob. "There are at least twenty girls at the school that are pregnant. I can smell them. It's revolting."

"How is the smell of pregnancy revolting?" Jacob asked. He returned Rosalie's look. This proved to be a bad move on both of their parts. While Rosalie was realizing that pregnancy had never smelt revolting before neither of them notice what Bella was doing. She was across the room quickly. Normally she wouldn't have a chance when it came to fighting Rosalie, but today was not the case. Bella stabbed Rosalie with a wooden crucifix. Rosalie cried out clutching the cross that rose from her chest. She immediately threw Bella off of her as hard and as fast as she could. Bella's body lay in a pile of broken glass outside the window to the house.

This happened so quickly that Jacob only had time to move to Rosalie's side. "Don't pull it out." Jacob instructed leaning her down on the couch and putting her hands around the cross. "Hold it there."

Rosalie nodded she was gasping even though she didn't need to breath. Jacob only made it to the doorway. Carlisle pushed past him and Esme grabbed Jacob's wrist. "Where's Bella?"

Jacob looked towards the window. He hadn't even thought about his friend. She attacked Rosalie and his instinct told him that it was Rosalie that needed help first. "She hurt Rosalie."

"I know, but you still need to help her." Esme squeezed his wrist. He let her calm assurance fill him. He needed to think and not act on instinct.

After several moments he nodded. He went outside and around to the window that Bella was thrown threw. She lay against a tree. Her head was bleeding a little but she had her eyes open. "I'm sorry Jake." She whispered as he knelt beside her.

He went over her with his eyes and hands checking for any other wounds. "How are you still okay?"

"I think it's the baby. He protects me and makes me stronger. Talmai told me not to come here before he left." Bella explained.

"He's not your friend Bella. We are." Jacob tried to reassure. Maybe Talmai knew that Bella and the vampires wouldn't be able to sit in the same room together or he may have just felt threatened. However, Jacob felt confident that if they abandoned Bella it was just going to get worse. "Let's get you inside."

Bella nodded letting Jacob carry her inside. Rosalie wasn't on the couch anymore and Esme was also not in the room. Carlisle asked Jacob to put Bella on the couch. "Hey don't look so down Bella. You are not the first in the family to attack another one. It was much worse before Jasper joined the family."

"You still think that I'm part of the family?" Bella asked looking up at Carlisle nervous and unsure.

"Well ultimately that will depend on Edward, but you will always remain one of our friends." Carlisle more thoroughly looked over Bella.

"She isn't hurt." Jacob sat on the coffee table near them. "She's pregnant with one of those things babies."

Carlisle turned to look at Jacob. "Can you please go check on Esme and Rosalie?" The concern in his voice confused Jacob, but he stood and left the room. He assumed that Rosalie was in her room or in Carlisle's. Jacob stopped in the stairwell. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He knew that tonight's events weren't to be expected, but he felt like he could have handled them better if Edward was around, if he knew where he was even. In his mind he called out Edward's name, much like he did when he projected his thoughts to him, but since he didn't know where Edward was he projected the thoughts out in all directions like a ripple in a lake. Like a lone wolf howling into the night searching for his pack. He didn't know if Edward could hear him, but he knew this was the only chance he had. After taking a few moments to regain himself, he went up to Rosalie's room. She was sitting with Esme on the couch drinking a mug of pig's blood. Her clothes were changed and she looked frailer then Jacob had ever seen her.

"How's Bella?" Esme asked. Jacob was going to answer but the house phone interrupted them. "I better get that." Esme stood and left the room.

Jacob took her seat next to Rosalie. "So you and Carlisle?" Rosalie pushed her hair behind her shoulders and looked at Jacob. He smiled at her, knowing and accepting. "Is that why everyone's gone?"

"We don't know why or where they all went. Edward talked to Carlisle before he left. We don't know where Alice and Jasper went but they took most of their stuff. Emmett's gone too, but he only packed a few things. I think he just wants to give Carlisle and I some space."

"He probably needs to figure things out too," Jacob reassured putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You still stink," Rosalie complained but she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jake, the phone's for you." Esme held out the cordless phone. "It's Edward."

Jacob took the phone eagerly. He was unable to control how relieved he felt to know that Edward had heard him and called. He liked knowing that he had Edward's attention wherever he was.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice was soothing.

"Where are you? Why didn't you tell me you were going? Bella is pregnant and she just attacked Rosalie. Bella went through the window and she's not even hurt! And this would all be a lot easier if you were here." Jacob's voice rose as he panicked. He was normally really calm and level headed but that was when Edward was around. Before he had accepted Edward or his position as alpha he was known for a fire hot temper but that was because denying who he was tore him apart. He hated it. Since that time he was able to focus more and his calm attitude reflected in his leadership among his friends.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Edward asked. He sounded calm still but powerful. It was like he could help Jacob from wherever he was.

"Me?" Jacob was surprised. "Of course I'm okay. I'm not pregnant."

"I'm grateful for both. I'm in LA. I wanted to get some answers from Spike about his soul." Edward explained.

"Why wouldn't you take me with you for that?" Jacob asked. He didn't like the idea of Edward leaving him here. He wasn't weak. He could help him.

"I wasn't planning on being gone for long. I didn't want to get your hopes up or anything like that. Besides I've only come for information, after that we can decide what we want to do." Edward explained.

Jacob still didn't like being left behind but he accepted it anyway. "How long will you be gone?"

"I thought a few days, but now I'm thinking it will take longer than that. Spike has me working for my information." Edward explained. "Maybe a month."

"No longer okay?" Jacob asked but he didn't think it was a question not really.

"I don't think I could be gone longer. What is this about Bella?" Edward asked.

"Bella is pregnant with that Nephilism's child. When Rosalie threw her through the window she wasn't hurt. Carlisle is looking at her now. I'm sure he'll know more. I just don't like it." Jacob explained.

"Are you going to start marking things again?" Edward asked. He didn't sound annoyed more contemplative.

"I don't know. At least you're safe."

"You will let me know right. I need to know that you're safe as well."

"How could I be in danger? I have your family here to protect me." Jacob smiled at Rosalie. She rolled her eyes and shoved Jacob off the couch. "Look I have to go I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. You have this number?"

"Wesley gave it to me before they left. Love you."

"Love you too."

There was silence for a moment. "Edward?"

"I'm still here."

"You hang up first okay?" Jacob felt a little exposed since Esme and Rosalie were listening to him but he couldn't help the way he expressed his love over the phone.

"Okay, bye Jacob."

"Bye." Jacob wasn't surprised when he heard the dial tone. Edward although eternally 17 had been dead for more than a hundred years; he didn't always like to play the games that a teenager like Jacob did. However, this didn't upset Jacob. He knew that Edward called after hearing his cry. That was enough. He didn't need to act like he was a school boy with a crush.

"Jacob, will you take Bella home." Carlisle stood in the doorway. "She is pregnant with one of their children. I'm not sure what that means. I need to speak to Angel before I decide if it is safe to allow Bella in our home."

Jacob stood up. He took Carlisle hand. "I wouldn't want anything happening to your family, because of her."

"Just be careful and once she's home you'll remain safe until I let you know our decision?" Carlisle put a hand on Jacob's shoulder leading him out of the room. "I have referred her to one of my friends at the hospital. She can receive care there. I let her know this. I also let her know that I'm not sure if I can trust her around my family right now."

"I'll be careful. I think I'll put two people on patrol tonight. She's not the only one like this and I want to make sure my family is alright too." Jacob agreed. It was a good idea to understand everything that was going on before making a decision. If Bella was a danger to any of them or to herself they needed to know that. Jacob was confident that they would figure it out.

"That's good. Jacob you know you're welcome here anytime, even with Edward gone." Carlisle assured.

"I'll try to come by." Jacob waved to Carlisle at the door. Bella was already in the truck waiting for him. She didn't speak to him when she got in the car, even when he said, "I'm sorry Bella." They went back to Charlie's in silence and Jacob spent the rest of the night watching the game with Charlie and his father.

- 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unexpected Gifts

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 3/9(Possibly more)

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships of Carlisle/Rosalie, Angel/Emmett, Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: The Fallen have disappeared but they've left unexpected gifts on the daughters of man. Now Jacob his pack and the Cullens have to deal with a bunch of infant murders and that threat of the fallen's offspring. Unfortunately, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett went to LA to visit their uncle Spike. While there they meet Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn. Everything is going well until a very pregnant and very angry Darla shows up.

A/N: I was going to put this up next week, because I wanted a little bit more time to work on it so that I can post regularly. So I think I'll post regularly every other weekend and that will give me enough time to wrap things up.

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

-

"You're trembling Emmett." Angel ran a hand down his arm. He sat back. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I need to know how I feel about this before I see Carlisle." Emmett looked away. He felt nervous. He had never been with a guy and he certainly never thought that he would be on bottom if he ever was. There was no way Angel would let him be on top. They weren't lovers and Angel was obviously higher ranked than he was.

"Well you need to relax. You're not going to like it at all if you don't. I'd have to break you like I did with Penn. It wouldn't be pretty or fun." Angel pointed out.

"I'm sorry Angel. I've never done this before." Emmett admitted.

"Maybe it would be better if you were with Edward. At least you know him and he's still older than you are." Angel sat up leaning against the head board.

Emmett looked up at Angel. He didn't say anything for a while. "You're nothing like Carlisle said. He said you were cruel, vicious. That you took what you wanted, but you always made it wonderful."

"I'm not like that anymore." Angel admitted. He was on top of Emmett in less than a human heart beat. "But I can try something like that if that's what you want."

"Okay." Emmett agreed. He was greeted with a rough kiss on his lips and a hand pulling on the locks of his hair. He felt his head being pulled back and his neck being exposed. Angel's lips left Emmett's.

Angel sunk his fangs into Emmett's throat. He sucked hungrily, but the taste that assault him made him reel back. He pulled away from Emmett and spat despite the mess he was making. "What the hell is that!"

"It's the poison. Carlisle used it to change me." Emmett gasped he touched the wound on his throat already it was healing but not as quickly as any other wound. It remained open for a long as possible in case Angel wanted to go back to it.

"What was he thinking?" Angel growled without thinking he tore at the skin on his wrist and pressed it to Emmett's lips. "Drink."

"I don't drink human blood, only animal." Emmett turned his head to the side the smell of pure blood of his sire was hard to resist. It wasn't like human blood that was warm, but it had a smell to it. Emmett ached for it.

Angel grabbed Emmett's head and pressed his mouth into the wound. "I'm more than any human or animal." He was pleased when Emmett's mouth open and he drank hungrily. Emmett's eyes turned black and his face began to morph into his true demon face. A face that he had never worn because of the poison but Angel's blood was cleansing him of that. After a few minutes Angel's mouth found Emmett's throat again and he purred. It still tasted tainted but not like before. He used his free hand to pull up Emmett's shirt and touch his skin. He pulled back licking the wounds on Emmett's throat to close them. He growled softly and Emmett's true face disappeared and he released the wrist. Angel sealed up those wounds as well. "You're really big Emmett." He purred pushing Emmett's shirt up. The boy was sedated and calm. It was a side effect of having sire's blood in him. He would let Angel do anything to him in this state. "Carlisle was tiny. He was practically starved when I picked him up. I don't think he had even heard of a muscle before. At least he was tall though. Spike's is a woman compared to you. Short and slender, sometimes I'd put him in Dru's dresses. He hated it of course but they suited him better than some of the men's clothing." Angel's lips teased Emmett's collarbone and stomach. He drew little patterns and circles on them. He was impressed with Emmett's size. He matched him, even at Angelus's strongest in size. He assumed that Emmett spent nights working out. Muscle mass wasn't really common in vampires, who would sometimes go for months without eating. However, for some it was so natural that it never disappeared even when they were dead. He began to undo the button of Emmett's pants. "Why do you let me do this Emmett? Why are you letting me take control? You are an equal match to me, don't you think?"

"Angel," Emmett whimpered pressing his hips towards the awaiting hand. He wasn't really paying attention to what Angel was saying it sounded low and dirty. Besides, he would never challenge Angel. Despite the similar build Angel was over three hundred older than him. He would floor Emmett even with his hands bound and if he was blindfolded.

"No!" Angel snarled. He was up the bed so fast his hand around Emmett's throat. He couldn't suffocate him but it was painful when he squeezed. "You're not allowed to speak to me like that. Do you understand boy?"

Emmett nodded. He felt his eyes bulge even though he didn't need to breath his body acted liked it had to producing the same results.

"What?" Angel released him.

"Yes, sire." Even though Angel wasn't his sire he was his grandsire and the title still applied in a way that it won't if he had succeed in talking Spike into doing this. He now understood why it was important for Angel to. Although Spike out ranked him because his blood was closer to the Master's and therefore more pure, Spike was pretty much the same age as him, only about fifty years older or so. That was nothing compared to the years they had been dead and the gap would shrink the longer they roamed the earth. However, Emmett knew that he would always submit in Angel's presence. Even if it was the way Spike did it, complaining or by pretending that he was doing it for his benefit and not Angel's he would still submit. Although he didn't think he would ever be like Spike, or even get away with acting like Spike. Spike happened to be Angel's chosen and he was more of Angel's equal than anyone ever would be.

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Angel smiled. "I think you're going to find out that you really enjoy this."

"Angel," Spike stood over the bed. Emmett couldn't read his expression not having known him for that long and Angel didn't even both to look. He just growled. "Angel we have a problem."

"Whatever is wrong with you this time I don't want to hear it Spike." Angel sat up but didn't look at Spike. He pointedly continued to undress Emmett. The other vampire looked away from Spike not embarrassed but a little worried that he was going to be caught between the two of them and their feud.

"It's not my problem Angel. It's your problem!" Spike growled. "Forgive me for interrupting you. I'll go take care of Mommy dearest myself." Spike turned around and retreated from the bed. A second later he was pinned to the wall his face squished up against the old wallpaper. "Oiy get off me you pounce!"

"Is that a way to apologize?" Angel voice was a deep growl.

Spike paused for a moment. Emmett didn't even have his pants off so Angel couldn't have had a happy and lost his soul. He didn't really seem like Angelus but he really didn't seem like Angel. Once Spike knew he wasn't dealing with Angelus, he threw Angel off of him. "What the hell is wrong with you? I come tell you that Darla is waiting for you in your office, and you bite my head off. How long has it been since you had sex?"

Angel nose wrinkled and he started to circle, Spike followed the move keeping Angel at a distance. He hoped that Emmett had enough sense to disappear otherwise he'd probably just get in the way. Then Angel stopped his human guise returned and he looked a little spooked. "Darla's here?"

Darla walked into the room, fed up with having to wait on Angel. She was wearing a long red dress but it didn't hide the obvious bulge in her belly. She looked around the room like the predator that she was. She took in all that surrounded her. Angel and Spike facing each other, but calm, relaxed. That was disappointing. Then there was Emmett. He was in Angel's bed half naked and looking sedated. She narrowed her eyes at him. Not only was he sharing Angel's bed, her childe's, but he smelled of poison. He was a lousy excuse for a vampire. Normally Darla would have ignored him. She had other concerns and she knew that she could always deal with him later. However, she sensed that he was no ordinary idiot, but a family idiot. Underneath the smell of poison she could smell that he was one of her own and she felt the tug of familiarity that she felt whenever Angel brought home a new childe. It infuriated her that The Master's blood was in this halfbreed. It was disgusting and it made her skin crawl. She tolerated a lot of flaws in her family, namely Spike, but this she couldn't stand for. She knew it would be easy to do him in. So she didn't hesitate as she leaped across the room, her true face coming out as she flew through the air.

As she came down nearly landing on the bed, Spike met her pushing her off the bed and tumbling off with her. She rolled onto her feet, but he was brought to his knees. He clutched his head and howled in pain. She smiled, with his defenses down she could do him and then move on to the mess on the bed.

Angel incepted her attack on Spike. He had her against the wall a stake raised in his hand. He brought it down only stopping when Spike gasped, "Angel stop! Argh!"

The command froze Angel's movements the stake against Darla's chest. He looked back at Spike but kept Darla pinned to the wall. "What?"

Spike continued grabbing the sides of his head. He took deep unnecessary breaths as the pain dulled. "You can't stake her."

"She tried to kill you and Emmett." Angel turned back to Darla. "I'd be happy to do away with her."

"Baby…has to be…human." Spike groaned coming to sit back on his heels. He kept his eyes closed and leaned against the side of the bed. "You can't. Not until we know what this is all about." Spike chose his words carefully and spoke between gasps of pain. Angel frowned when Emmett leaned over the bed and touched Spike's shoulder.

Angel looked away. It was his job to comfort Spike. He was supposed to be there for him, but he could barely protect him. He knew that it hurt Spike not being able to have his chosen lover after all these years and finally knowing why Angel refused for one hundred years didn't make it any easier. As a consequence, Spike always made it difficult on him. Angel had never been tempted so much by Spike in the last one hundred years. If he gave in however, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on to his own soul, and he knew the first thing Angelus would do was kill Spike. Even if Spike was his chosen lover Angelus was too bitter and volatile after being locked away for so long to care about something like that. He looked at Darla. He knew he couldn't trust her. At this point he trusted her to keep his human friends alive before he trusted her to let his family survive. There was no way he was going to let her roam around the Hyperion, but he also knew that Spike was right. He couldn't stake her.

"Okay," Angel nodded. He lowered the stake but kept a hold on his sire. He looked over at Spike. "Will you call the team? I can't let her walk around the hotel free. We'll keep her in one room."

Spike nodded standing on his feet. He still looked like he was in pain, but it was obvious that he was getting used to powering through the lasting effects of the chip. Angel didn't like to think about that. It was hard enough knowing that Buffy let her boyfriend muzzle Spike, but the fact that he had it in long enough to get used to some of the effects really bothered him. "Come with me, alright pet?"

Emmett stood from the bed. He didn't bother putting a shirt on and he followed Spike out of the room. When Angel couldn't even smell them in the hall anymore he finally released Darla. He kept my eye on her though and he didn't let go of my stake. "Okay what's going on?"

"You knocked me up and left me high and dry." Darla snapped. She was angry about before, but she could put that behind her. She knew that she needed Angel's help and so she had to play under his rules at least for now.

"How did this happen?" Angel asked confused.

"You know exactly how this happened." Darla said moving around Angel so as not to be against a wall. She held her hands on her lower back and looked up at him.

"This isn't possible." Angel said although he was already doubting what he was saying. There had been that one night earlier that year. He slept with Darla three times, but vampires couldn't have kids.

"Tell me about it Daddy." Darla smirked. "So are you going to help me out?"

"We need to wait until Wesley and the others get here." Namely Wesley, he had the most textbook knowledge of vampires. He might know something about this.

"How long will that be?" Darla asked. Angel shrugged he knew that Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia all knew the dangers associated with Darla. They should try to get to the office early, but that's only if Spike privileged them with the whole story. "Then do you think I can rest for a bit? Do you know what it was like traveling like this?"

"You can rest in my bed." Angel said not willing to let her wander around the hotel with Carlisle's children staying there.

Darla glared at the bed. It smelt like the two of them. The room still did, but she was so tired that she wasn't sure that she could argue. She made her way over to the bed and sat down. "Are you joining me lover?"

"Maybe in a little bit." Angel lied. There was no way he was going to lay in a bed with her. He had loved her at one point and he still had feelings for her, but most of them were bad feelings. He went to the door turning the lights out. He really wanted to find a change of clothes; if his friends were coming over he didn't want to smell like sex. However, he also didn't want to spend anymore time with Darla even with her sleeping.

Spike was waiting outside Angel's room. Angel raised a brow. "They're all coming over early. Fred said that this might be the bad thing you were expecting. Which leaves me with a few questions?"

"Not now Spike. Will you keep an eye on the door?" Angel asked heading down the hall. He knew where there was a spare bathroom at least he could shower even if he couldn't change clothes.

Spike glared at the back of Angel's head. He didn't like being spoken to like that and normally he would have argued but Darla was in listening distance and he was not willing to let her over hear anything that she could use to her advantage. "Fine, but I'm smoking in here."

Angel didn't even flinch or complain. He just kept walking. Spike thought that meant it was serious. He knew the leftover pain in his head made him think it was serious. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He just hoped that Angel's problem was cured as easily as his headache.

-

Angel's team all arrived just after an hour. Since Darla was resting Angel decided that it was best not to wake her up. He brought the crew into the room beside his suite. He wanted to be able to hear Darla if she left his room, just in case. The room that Angel chose was pretty much a wreck. There was no bed but the headboard was in pieces on the floor. There was a single chair that looked ready to crack. The team gathered around but decided that it was better not to touch anything. Spike however leaned against the dresser, it was missing two legs on one side but he didn't seem to think that was a problem.

"Did you sleep with her?" Cordelia asked. She looked stunned and a little upset.

Angel met her eyes but feeling guilty he dropped them to the floor. "It was just once. Well the one night, several times."

"Typical." Spike swore and folded his arms. It was obvious to everyone that he was trying hard not to care about something he obviously cared a great deal about.

"But vampires can't get pregnant, Wes?" Angel looked up at him. He had wanted conformation about this especially now that he had close contact with a vampire sub species that was so different then him.

"No they can't. I've never heard of anything like it." Wes looked over at Spike. He would be the only better source if Wes, Angel and Spike all disagreed then that was that, wasn't it?

"You know we can't, I know we can't but they did. At least she did. I don't know if it's his, but after that last statement." Spike spat looking away.

"Two vampires creating a life that could be like a super vampire," Gunn spoke up voicing some of the concerns of the group.

Spike shook his head. "No. That child is human, maybe slayer-super-strength human but human." He tapped his skull. "I have no doubts about that."

"So what are we going to do?" Angel asked looking around his team for any ideas.

"I think we should talk to Alice." Spike spoke up. He knew that the group was subtly avoiding talking about the other vampires and how they made a bad situation worse, but he knew that Alice could help them.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" Alice replied to the group. She walked into the room with Jasper and her two brothers. She smiled happily at them. "Did you need me for something?"

"Sure do, Pet." Spike straightened up obviously more relaxed now that the vampires out numbered humans.

"Spike." Angel spoke up for this team. He looked at his childe. "I don't know."

"You said that we don't stay here for free." Emmett put his thumbs in his belt loops. "Well, we're holding you to that."

"They don't actually have to be in the same room as Darla, luv. They can work behind the scenes." Spike tilted his head slightly.

Angel looked at his team for their opinion. "If we're picking teams, I call Emmett." Cordelia answered.

"If this is the bad thing we expected, Angel, we might need their help." Fred answered looking a little torn.

"About that!" Spike turned around pointing at Angel accusingly. "What is going on?"

Angel ignored him turning to Wesley and Gunn. Wesley shrugged his shoulders. He was more concerned about Darla, a pregnant Darla then the other vampires in the room. Gunn wasn't sure what to think. He trusted Angel and the rest of the team's judgment, even Spike's although his was sometimes compromised by his selfish nature.

"Great. I've always wanted to meet your mother, Spike." Alice said before Angel officially confirmed anything.

"Alright fine, but until I know that Darla isn't going to put anyone in danger I only want myself or Spike dealing with her." Angel compromised.

"Spectacular." Spike groaned not wanting anything to do with the other vampire. He looked at Alice. "Can you let the poof know that you're not in danger?"

Alice nodded. She took a minute to center her balance and took a deep breath. It would help if she had actually seen Darla but it was pretty easy to figure out that the only pregnant vampire in her visions was Darla. "Huh." Alice frowned. She could get a blurry sort of image about what was going to happen but it didn't seem to fit. It was like seeing something that should have happened but something in the present had already changed to make it impossible in the future.

"Our presence here distorted the order of things?" Edward asked.

Alice started to nod but then shook her head. "The order was already distorted because of Spike."

"What?" Spike asked looking nervous about being singled out.

"It's hard to say but it looks like fate had other plans for you, but choosing to come to LA has completely altered them." Alice smiled at Spike. "Who's the blonde?"

"So you don't know anything." Angel interrupted them.

"No. I didn't say that. I'm not sure what's going to happen, because the universe is altered, but I can tell you what would have occurred those things still could come around on us." Alice explained.

Angel opened his mouth. "Angel." Wesley spoke up. "If we are teaming up, I think that Fred and I should work with Alice and Jasper. We've been researching the prophecy and we'll need their help the most."

"You're going to find out about what fate had in store, and then let me know what I can expect." Angel asked.

"Pretty much." Wesley nodded. "You don't mind working with us do you?"

"Not at all." Alice shook her head. "I watched you work in Forks. You're very good. Jasper?"

Jasper looked up. He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "That's fine."

"We'll get started." Wesley knew the rest of the group would probably split up. Some would keep an eye on Darla and the rest would go out to see if they could get information from other sources

"What's this prophecy then?" Spike asked.

Angel turned on Spike. "It might not even be important anymore. Should you be in Sunnydale?"

"Hey guys," Gunn interrupted them. "What is important is that Darla is lying in the next room and pregnant with Angel's love child. Can we focus on that?"

"Darla's awake." Edward spoke up.

"What?" Angel's head shot up he looked at the door.

"She's hungry." Edward stiffened a little a look of disgust crossed his face. It wasn't long before the vampires heard Angel's door open. They could sense when Darla passed by the door.

Edward moved to the door. "Where are you going ponce?" Spike snapped.

"I'm going to keep her from slaughtering children," Edward spoke as he reached the door. Spike turned to look at Angel the older vampire followed Edward without speaking.

"What?" Spike followed him to the door. Emmett and Gunn were right behind him.

"She craves purity." Edward whispered even though it was useless if Darla was right outside the door.

"Spike and I will take care of her." Angel opened the door the hall was empty. He knew that meant Darla was already far ahead of them.

"I'm coming as well." Edward insisted the two older vampires started to disagree. "You are worried about what she'll do to me but I refused to sit here looking at books."

"It's alright with me. I'll keep an eye on him, besides he might provide a distraction like Emmett was." Spike followed Angel down the front stairs of the lobby. Alice and Jasper were helping Wesley and Fred off the floor. "Looks like she's been though here."

"We tried to stop her kicks and punches with our faces and our bodies, but she had no interested in us. She just ran through." Jasper explained. He looked up at Edward. "Are you going with them?"

"I can help track her. She's still in my head." Edward smiled at his brother's concern. "I'll be fine."

"Take this." Gunn handed Edward a crossbow. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Well, I wasn't much of a hunter when I was alive." Edward glanced at the crossbow.

"Carlisle hasn't taught you to fight?" Spike asked with a slight snarl.

"Jasper and I know how to use that thing." Emmett spoke up.

"That's great but I'm not dragging more of you kids out there." Spike shook his head. He knew Jasper could hold his own in most fights but he had never gone against Darla. She was feared for a reason.

Gunn put the crossbow back. "This shouldn't be difficult to use." He handed Edward a stake. "Just don't trip."

"Alright." Edward held the stake a little uneasily.

"Let's go." Spike picked up a large axe. He didn't think he would be far enough away from Darla to use the crossbow but he knew he needed to be able to protect himself. Darla was stronger than normal. Besides Spike might only have one blow before his head exploded in pain.

Angel rolled his eyes and Spike's weapons choice. "We'll be back before sunrise." He led the way out of the hotel. Spike jogged next to Edward trying to teach him the best way to hold the stake. He was so busy he didn't even complain about having to walk.

It wasn't long before they arrived at inside an arcade. Edward told Angel that they had to hurry, he was lucky that Darla took her time. Just before Darla's teeth sunk into a little blond boy, who lost his Mommy, Angel arrived. He tackled Darla and the little boy ran away. Spike's game face came out first, but Darla's and then Angel's followed right after his. Angel and Darla faced off each other. Spike stood back with Edward. He could honor a fair fight, besides it would be better if Darla's focus wasn't split from the beginning. If she didn't know that she needed to be watching her back then she might not be ready for Spike when she shoved his axe into her back.

"You don't know what it's like. I'm so hungry all the time. I can't get full." Darla growled. She tried to find a good way to escape Angel so that she could eat.

"If you wanted to eat children, you should have done so before you made your presence known to me." Angel moved forward. He didn't want to kill Darla. He believed Spike when he said that the baby was human, and if the baby was his, he knew he couldn't risk hurting the baby. He would kill Darla before she hurt another innocent child but if he could just capture her and get her to calm down then he wouldn't have to risk hurting his baby as well. He could figure out what was going on and make a decision.

Darla moved underneath him coming around behind. She kicked him in the back of the head sending him flying into a pong game. She brushed her hair from her eyes. She debated about staying to finish the fight or going off to find those children. She had come to Angel for a reason and she didn't want to risk that for a meal. Did she?

"No, you don't." Edward stepped forward. He was standing with Spike just to the right of her. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes knowing what he was instantly. "You want Angel's help right? You want to get rid of that baby, yes?"

Darla narrowed her eyes even more and stepped forward. Spike moved closer to Edward. He wasn't going to let Darla think that she had an easy shot at him. Darla stopped cold glaring at Spike. "Seems like he has enough family that needs his help already."

"Mine can wait." Edward smiled just slightly. "I have time. You on the other hand…" He paused a moment tilting his head. From about 7 month mark of pregnancy to about the sixth month of life a baby thought in pure emotions and not much. Jasper was better at reading a baby's thoughts then Edward was. However he could hear the soft hum from inside Darla. "Have a few days if that."

"Days? We have to figure this out in days?" Angel asked. He walked up behind Darla. He put his hands on her shoulders. He had a small dent in his forehead but he looked alright.

"That's what I think. We'll need to talk to Jasper, but this baby coming soon." Edward pointed to Darla's stomach.

"So you think it's human too?" Angel asked. He would have to talk to Fred and Wesley about hurrying up with the prophecy translation later but now he was more concerned about what was in Darla.

"Yes." Edward agreed. "Vampires who join the Voltari are able to sometimes produce an heir. It's usually between a male vampire and a female human but in rare cases two vampires have produced an heir before."

"Really?" Darla asked. She didn't like the idea that her bloodline was being tainted but knowing that she was not the only vampire who had experienced this made her relieved. She wasn't alone in this. She could feel at eased that somehow they could get through this too.

"Is that true?" Angel asked looking surprised but also a little relieved. He wasn't part of the Voltari but since meeting Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper he could see that in some ways, with his soul he was more like them then he was like Darla.

"Ask Carlisle. He'll explain everything to you." Edward looked between the two of them. "He can even help with the delivery."

"Carlisle." Darla looked at Edward closely. She tried to step forward but Angel didn't release her. She took a deep breath smelling Edward. Then she threw her head back and laughed. "No wonder. The Master could never find him. Oh that bastard. He thought he was so proud running off. He couldn't stand the fact that Angelus wanted a real childe like Penn. He was always whiny about how Angelus cared about him. Pathetic."

"Darla." Angel growled shaking her. He knew that he purposely brought in Penn for a challenge but also to piss off Carlisle. However, Angelus had created Carlisle and Spike in a way that left them more human than other vampires. They felt something. Angel thought that Angelus liked to do so because he was cruel and knew how to use Carlisle and Spike's humanness against them. However now he was starting to suspect that Angelus on some level needed them to be more human because he needed to feel like he had love surrounding him. Vampires didn't love, not like humans did, they didn't possess souls so it was very difficult. They had a unique society where loyalties and bloodlines were everything but love was a shadow compared to the human emotion. Drusilla was another story completely.

"No. Angel." Darla looked up at him. "Is this Carl's childe?"

"I'm his first." Edward spoke up. He felt loyal to his father and wouldn't deny him ever.

Darla smiled at Edward and laughed again. "I think I couldn't be happier right now."

"Does this mean you wouldn't kill him or Emmett?" Spike asked. He wasn't really worried about Alice and Jasper. They weren't part of their bloodline. So even though they were what Darla called 'dirty' she wouldn't bother with them.

"No, not at all." Darla smiled.

"Let's get back to the hotel. You can tell your pets the information we found out and I'll call Carlisle." Spike suggested to Angel. He nodded slightly keeping a firm grip on Darla still. Spike made Edward walk a step or so ahead of him just in case Darla went back on her word.

"Tell me how the Vatican is these days?" Darla asked.

"Don't tell her anything." Spike told Edward. "The last thing Carlisle wants is for Darla to show up. He hates her more than I hate her."

"I wasn't planning too. I can hear her thoughts." Edward reminded. "I'm serious about waiting the week, but no longer."

"I hear you. We'll talk about that later Edward. I'm sure things will get a quiet soon enough. Then I'll tell you everything." Spike promised not wanting to talk about his soul in front of Darla.

"How about you tell me everything in the morning before you sleep?" Edward asked.

"Well, Jasp and I were talking about double dick…" Spike trailed off at the low growl that he heard from Angel behind them. He thought that he was concentrating on getting Darla back to the hotel and not listening to them but he was wrong. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Great."

- 

(A/N: What does everyone think so far? I am trying to put a little of everything in here, action, adventure, fantasy, romance. I hope you like it! Sorry if some of the characters aren't perfectly in character it was hard working with both groups of vampires and mixing their stories together. Next chapter will be about Forks and what is happening with Bella, Jacob and the rest of the Cullens.)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unexpected Gifts

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 4/9(Possibly more)

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships of Carlisle/Rosalie, Angel/Emmett, Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash, **Death of a child**

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: The Fallen have disappeared but they've left unexpected gifts on the daughters of man. Now Jacob his pack and the Cullens have to deal with a bunch of infant murders and that threat of the fallen's offspring. Unfortunately, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett went to LA to visit their uncle Spike. While there they meet Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn. Everything is going well until a very pregnant and very angry Darla shows up.

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

The following Monday, Bella still felt bad about what happened at the Cullens. She knew that she could trust them not to hurt her, but her instincts were telling a completely different story. She was standing next to Jessica when Rosalie walked into school. Jessica stopped talking and watched Rosalie as she passed. It was obvious to Bella that Jessica's instincts were telling her the same thing as well. Rosalie didn't look up as she walked by. This made Bella even more nervous. She and Rosalie were on good terms so if Rosalie could be trusted then she would not have avoided looking at her. The fact that Rosalie refused to look in her direction meant that she couldn't be trusted. It was important for Bella to keep their children safe if she could.

"What is wrong with her?" Jessica asked. She turned to look up at Bella. Unlike Bella, Jessica had not been privileged to know all of what the Fallen were. She was nervous about Rosalie but she couldn't understand why so she did the only thing she knew how to do, gossip.

"Get the others, Jessica. Meet me at my house later tonight." Bella looked at her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but her gut was telling her to move and Bella was smart enough to listen to it.

"What others?" Jessica asked.

"You know which." Bella shut her locker and picked up her backpack. "Be there by seven." She warned. She headed for the door. She knew whatever she needed to do wouldn't be easy. She didn't have enough time to waste it at school. She just hoped that the others would be okay with Rosalie in the school with them. Bella looked behind her when she opened the front doors. Rosalie had already turned the corner, but Bella knew that didn't mean she wasn't aware that Bella was leaving. Bella decided that leaving was worth the risk. She was more concerned about her child than the others. If one or two had to suffer because she was keeping hers safe then so be it.

Bella got in her truck and drove to the hospital. She parked near the maternity ward. She sat in her truck for a moment. She tried to think about what she was going to do, but nothing came to her. She was starting to understand that it was the child inside her that was directing her. In this moment however, she was unconcerned about her helplessness. She left her car and went into the hospital.

There was a soft hum of life and death in a hospital that brought peace to Bella. She had never been too concerned with life or death before, but in the presences of so much of it she realized how important the balance was to her.

She smiled at a pregnant woman in a hospital gown walking the hall with her husband to help ease the pain of labor. The woman smiled back at her and Bella passed them. She walked over to the view room at the end of the ward. Forks wasn't a big town so there were only three newborns inside. Bella wasn't concerned. She would only need one of them.

The first was baby girl Jones. She was swaddled in a pink blanket and had a pink hat that covered most of her face. Bella dismissed her immediately. What she craved was purity. Females were the catalyst of sin and therefore they were born less pure than males. If there had been only females in the room then Bella would not hesitate to pick one, but since the remaining two babies were male she skipped her. The first boy was Eugene Finke. Eugene had pale skin and light hair. He was also big, two feet long and ten pounds. The second boy on the other hand was pinkish nearly red and he was slightly puffy. He also had a tiny tube running through his nose. Baby boy William. He was perfect. It was because he was struggling to survive that he would work the best. He held on to life through will alone, his or fate's, it would help protect her own baby. She waited patiently as the nurse inside worked. She would not miss her chance. When a second nurse entered the room and picked up baby boy William Bella made her move. She cut across the hospital and came behind the nurse as she weighed William in one of the labs. Bella's eyes darkened and the nurse slumped over, into the chair next to the scale when Bella hit the side of her head.

William whimpered unable to cry. He focused on Bella's face when she took her place above him. Bella smiled at him picking the baby up. Her eyes focused. She touched his cheek and he whimpered more. He wiggled his hands in a last attempt to get away but her hand was on his throat and she ripped open his artery with a strength that she shouldn't have. His blood gushed out of his throat. Bella collected it in her Hello Kitty thermos. It only held eight ounces but Bella didn't have the skill to collect more than that. She was unsure how she walked out of the hospital with blood on her shirt but she was pulling out of the parking lot before anyone knew what happened.

She brought the thermos home to her house. She took her clothes off and balled them up. Later she could take them out to the clearing and burn them. Now that she had collected the blood she wasn't sure what to do with it. So she brought it with her into the bathroom. She ran the water and got into soak. She didn't like how sticky the blood made her hands. She never heard the Cullens complain about blood the way it stained everything, the way it made their hands smells. The way blood made hair stick to their skin. She sank into the water. It covered her thighs and arms. Her breasts stuck out of the water and she cupped water to get them wet. Her stomach had gained a few inches and lifted out of the water as well. Instead of soaking the area however, she picked up a wash cloth and opened the thermos. Pouring blood into the lid she painted it over her stomach. It was already starting to congeal and she knew that she had to keep it cool until seven when the others came. For now however she sat with the thin sheen of blood on her stomach. She watched as slowly the blood was absorbed from her pours into her body. She felt a heat on her stomach a humming of life and death. She felt purity, something she knew that would keep Rosalie and the other Cullens away. Talmai said that she would know what to do when he was gone and now she knew that was true. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the tub.

Carlisle was not a prenatal doctor. It would be too difficult. There was already enough blood at a hospital but if he had to deliver babies he was sure that the entire event would drive him to his bloodlust eventually. However, when the hospital alarm sounded and the doctors, patients and visitors were sent to lockdown he found himself in a room with three of his colleagues, the hospital head, an inconsolable nurse and a dead infant. His blood filled the scale he lay in like a small pool and his stomach and face were splatter along with some of the other machines. The blood was already cooling and that made it easier for Carlisle to control his bloodlust, but the biggest turn off was the wound that was inflicted on the child. It wasn't done by a weapon that any human would use and it certainly wasn't done by his kind. He remembered the fallen instantly and immediately became suspicious. They were no longer living in this town but their offspring were. What effect they had over their human mothers was unknown to Carlisle but so far it didn't look good.

He wanted badly to call his sire or at least Billy Black. It would be good to discuss this with someone he trusted but there was no way he could leave the hospital until it was searched and the police decided that everyone had been questioned. He and his colleagues didn't touch anything because they knew that tampering with evidence could get them into trouble. Carlisle doubted that there was anything that could lead them to the killer.

When Charlie and a young female officer with red curly hair came into the room they immediately covered their noses. Their men were outside the room beginning to question the maternity ward's staff and anyone that could have any clues to what was going on.

"Norton." Charlie nodded to the head of the hospital. "We need a ward. The detective unit will be in soon to get to this." Charlie looked at his partner. She would be handling the nurse. Since she had been in the room she would have the best information but they weren't going to get anything if she continued to blubber.

Norton looked at the three other doctors. "I think it's safe for the three of you to go to your offices. I'm sure there will be someone around for questioning later."

Carlisle caught Charlie's eye and knew that he would personally be talking to him. Charlie had no reason not to trust him but the fact that his son had some interest in Charlie's daughter had always bothered Charlie. Carlisle could understand why. Bella was at once a handful but also she drew people and vampires to protect her. Carlisle hadn't met many people like her; Angelus was one that also drew people to him, but not for protection. He didn't need that.

When Carlisle arrived in his office he sat down. He knew that it was too early in the day to disturb his sire. He would call him once he was home and he was sure that Angel could help him. He knew he didn't have to be so careful with Angel anymore but old habits died hard. He called Billy instead.

"Black home, this is Jacob." The familiar voice sounded exhausted.

"Jacob, you haven't been sleeping?" Carlisle asked suddenly not in a hurry to talk to Billy.

"Carlisle? Is something wrong?" Jacob asked it was obvious that he had no concern for himself. This was why he was probably so exhausted Bella left the Cullens on Saturday and he knew that Jacob probably didn't get very much rest. He knew that Edward's disappearance and Sam's exile was mostly the reasons why.

"There isn't much that I can say over the phone Jacob. I just wanted to talk to your father. I think he can help me with Sheriff Swan." Carlisle knew that he couldn't trust the phone lines in the hospital not after what just happened.

"We'll be right over." Carlisle admired Jacob for his devotion and dedication for someone so young it couldn't be easy controlling an entire pack.

"Be careful." Carlisle warned but he wasn't sure if Jacob heard.

Jacob stood outside of the hospital next to his father. Paul was with them as well. When Carlisle told Jacob to be careful he took him seriously. He knew that he could trust Paul to watch his back and with how exhausted he had been lately he knew that he needed someone. Embry or Quil would have been friendly with Jacob right now. Embry probably would have told Jacob jokes while they waited and Quil would have told him that everything was going to be alright. Right now he didn't need friendly. He needed Paul to be strong and unyielding because Jacob knew that's what he needed to be right now.

Billy frowned because of how tense Jacob was being but he didn't say anything. He waved at Charlie as he stepped out of the hospital. Charlie looked ten years older that moment.

"Hey you three." Charlie walked over looking at them curiously. "What's going on?"

"I was just brought Jacob here to visit Carlisle for his physical. The man promised us free exams. You know because of…" Billy trailed off. Charlie knew about Jacob and Edward's relationship but it wasn't actually common knowledge in Forks. Charlie only knew because Billy was his best friend and because Jacob and Edward had met through Bella. At first Charlie had been angry but then Bella had promised that neither of them had used her. She had been friends with them both, but that was all. She wanted to be something more to Edward but she didn't know that Edward too was interested in her, only not as a mate. He wanted her as a childe. It was probably better that Charlie didn't know that. So when Billy trailed off it was because he knew that Charlie was embarrassed to know anyone who was gay. He didn't want other people to know that he associated and accepted gay people. If Jacob wasn't his best friend's son Charlie probably would not accept him. Billy knew this but he let Charlie believe that he trailed off because Jacob didn't want anyone to know that he was gay. He knew Charlie was trying and eventually he would get there or he wouldn't, but Billy was going to let Charlie do it on his own time.

"Oh, well the hospital is in lockdown, so I'm afraid that's going to have to wait. I'm sorry you had to come down, but a baby was murdered," Charlie explained. He wasn't supposed to give that sort of information out but he trusted everyone on the reservation especially Billy and Jacob.

"Really?" Billy moved away slightly so that he could talk to Charlie without the boys overhearing. Jacob wanted to follow but he knew better at that point. He looked at Paul. He was anxious after hearing about the baby but he didn't want to make a move until he knew more. He knew that his pack would be okay, but Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie may be in danger, Bella could be in danger as well.

Billy came back over when he finished talking to Charlie. Jacob crouched down next to him so that Billy could speak to him quietly. "He said it looks more like an animal wound then something a person would do."

"It wasn't Carlisle." Jacob swore.

"I know that Jake." Billy touched his son's shoulder. "I think Carlisle just wanted us to know. He'll be in there for a while and that puts his family at risk."

Jacob stood up. He looked at Paul. "Will you get the pack together; meet us at the Cullens'."

"Of course." Paul started to remove his shirt.

"Make sure Sam is with you." Jacob still didn't trust Sam like he needed to, but with Edward gone he needed his beta at his side. He had to let his anger go even though Sam had not apologized about his behavior.

Paul nodded jogging towards the lawn near the parking lot. Jacob started to help Billy back into his truck. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to get Rosalie. She isn't safe at school alone." Jacob normally wouldn't worry about Rosalie. She was strong, but since she was alone in territory that wasn't friendly he didn't want to leave her alone. He felt a sense of duty to her like he did to his pack and to Edward. Edward first, the pack second, Rosalie third, but she was there along with the other Cullens.

"I'll wait here. It won't be a long wait. If they determine that the killer is no longer in the building they will have to allow people to enter and leave the hospital," Billy said. He knew that Jacob did not need him, but Carlisle might. He knew that Charlie didn't trust Carlisle but he hoped that his friendship will both would change that. He found it surprising how easily the Cullens were accepted among his people. Maybe the idea that they were vulnerable helped teach the pack that they could be accepted.

Jacob nodded. He wasn't worried about his father. Almost the entire police force was at the hospital besides he wasn't as helpless as he looked. He hurried back to his truck and got inside. He didn't know what to expect when he arrived at Forks High but certainly finding Rosalie taking a fist to the jaw was not it. She was in gym class at the teacher; a female had hit Rosalie with a force that it sent her flying back into the football goal post. Jacob was out of his truck in a hurry and he sprinted across the field. He knew that there were no other vampires in Forks but a normal human couldn't have hit Rosalie that hard.

Jacob moved in front of the gym teacher. The class of girls stood behind her. Jacob only recognized Jessica one of Bella's friends. The teacher wasn't someone Jacob recognized. So he opened up his senses trying to figure out what she was. The scent assaulted him and he quickly closed his sense of smell. There was no way this person was human, but she wasn't vampire and she wasn't one of the Fallen. She could be a different kind of demon but that bothered Jacob even more. As far as he knew there were no other kinds of demons in Forks because Jacob's pack was good at what they did. So that meant that she had just arrived. That was unnerving. If demons were moving in without fear then Jacob's pack and the Cullens were not safe. The humans weren't going to be safe for much longer either.

The gym teacher took a step back and turned away. It was obvious that she was being submissive and although Jacob wanted to run her off he didn't want to risk getting injured. So instead he went to Rosalie's side. She was standing shakily and she had a large gash on the side of her head. It was red but not bleeding obviously. Jacob knew she would be okay but it still made him uneasy that something could hurt Rosalie like that. Both vampires and wolves had their weaknesses and they weren't always the same ones but Jacob was sure that he would dent too if he physical took on the gym teacher. When Jacob made sure she was alright he urged her to forward towards his truck. He kept one eye on her teacher as he left. Rosalie got in the truck and shook with a sob but was unable to cry. Jacob didn't say anything to her. He assumed it was mostly nerves and relief that caused her to lose control. She stopped when they pulled onto the highway that led to the Cullens home.

"We're not supposed to be alone." Rosalie looked out the window. She was distressed that her brothers, her sister and her lover had abandoned her. A few weeks ago she wouldn't have worried, she might have liked the privacy for a while but now she felt afraid and cornered. "That's why we live in clans. It's nothing but dangerous to be on my own. Have you ever heard of a lone vampire?"

"Dracula." Jacob spoke up.

"I've never met him, but he's hardly lonely." Rosalie shook her head.

Jacob looked at her in surprises. "Seriously?"

"He's like Spike but yeah." Rosalie nodded smiling at the easy nature of their conversation.

"Edward's alone." Jacob furrowed his brow.

Rosalie shook her head. "He's not alone either. He has Emmett, Jasper and Alice with him, plus Uncle Spike and our grandsire."

"Edward told me that Carlisle didn't want him around because he was dangerous." Jacob didn't like Edward's situation any better.

"I think he was dangerous, but he has a soul like Spike and I think Carlisle is starting to forgive him. I think it's because he really likes Spike. The reason why Carlisle was furious at him to begin with was because he hated Angel's choice in childe. However, Carlisle approves of his choice in creating Spike so he's starting to rethink his sire," Rosalie explained.

"You're getting really close to Carlisle aren't you?" Jacob teased with a grin.

Rosalie punched Jacob in the shoulder and Jacob pretended to swerve because of it. There were no cars coming so there wasn't really a danger. She smiled at him when he righted the truck. "Well, I think since our relationship is more honest to our true natures Carlisle believes that he needs to be honest with me as well. Besides Edward isn't around to talk to him."

Jacob looked over at Rosalie a spark of longing in his eyes. He ached for Edward's presence and by the sound of it Rosalie and Carlisle did as well. Jacob was sure the Esme was missing him too. "It's good to know about your family history. I didn't know all of mine until just recently, but I'm glad that I've had the chance to learn."

"So you don't mind?" Rosalie asked.

"No, why should I judge your life by the standards of my life or by a human standard." Jacob whispered.

"Do wolves…"

"We can but not to strength our bonds like you do. For us it's about control. If a wolf has control of a pack then he or she will keep to his or her mate. However, if a wolf's control is unstable or questionable then he or she will use force and show control. Usually this isn't private but a public display. Sam had to force control even though he's my beta the others always questioned him when he was the alpha. They knew that he didn't have the power to be in control. That's what all those daredevil acts were about and it was why there were so many fights. It was also why Jared was always so hot headed. He was uncomfortable with Sam being the leader. I don't have to do that."

"I thought you exiled Sam?" Rosalie asked.

"That wasn't about control. That was about respect. It was also about Edward. He is my chosen partner and so by default that makes him an alpha too, but he is nervous about taking his leadership seriously, just like I was. Sam sees this weakness and he is trying to push it. Maybe he is doing it to force Edward to take control, but I think Sam's decisions are personal and not to better the whole of the group. He just doesn't like Edward and he is fighting him and he is trying to deny Edward's leadership too." Jacob's hands shook a little thinking about Sam and Edward. He hated being between both of them.

"Huh well, I'm glad that you don't force yourself on your friends." Rosalie spoke slowly not really sure how to lighten the mood. "Oh we're here." Rosalie hurried out of the truck and to the door.

Jacob followed her but instead of going inside he waited outside for his pack. Leah and Seth arrived first on foot. They both returned to their human form and quickly dressed. "Jake." Seth hurried over to his friend. He looked concerned. "Paul put Collin and Brady on watch and told us to get over here."

"Good." Jacob nodded. "I'll need you two to keep me sane." He relaxed a little seeing two members of his pack. "Did Paul tell you anything?"

"Yes. Since he was returning to the Res and we were running too he let us know everything on the way." Seth frowned.

"Do you think it was Bella?" Leah asked brushing her hair from her face she put it up in a tie.

"I don't know who it was, but I'm certain it was one of them." Jacob didn't want to think about Bella being involved in this but he wasn't going to lie about it either.

"It's okay Jacob. We'll figure out everything." Seth was very sure of his statement. Jacob smiled slightly. He couldn't trust everything just to be okay like Seth could. There was too much going on and there were too many people in danger. Jacob wasn't going to be satisfied until it was over.

Esme opened the door and stepped out. "Rosalie told me what's going on." Jacob looked up at Esme waiting for her to continue. "Are your friends going to need something to eat?"

"Yeah!" Seth nodded.

Leah covered his mouth and stilled his head. She looked over to Jacob waiting for his word instead. "I think it would be a good idea. I don't know what to expect tonight, but it's best to be ready. Don't do anything difficult."

She shook her head. "Seth can help if he wants."

Seth looked over to Jacob his mouth still covered by his sister. Jacob shrugged. He didn't see why Seth needed to wait outside for the rest of the pack. Besides, it made Jacob feel better that one of them was helping.

Esme opened the door for Seth. She looked a Leah. "You don't have to help you can just keep Rosalie or me company."

"That's okay I want to stay out here with Jacob." Leah looked away from her.

Jacob eyes fell on her it was impossible for him to read her mind like this but he had a hunch that she was refusing because she didn't trust the vampires yet. He knew that would be an issue among his pack for sometime especially with vampires other than his lover. He was okay with that at least most of his pack was trying.

He turned his head when Esme put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for looking after Rosalie." Jacob touched her hand and nodded. He didn't want to comment on it. He didn't feel like it was right to Rosalie no matter what he said about it.

When Bella was done with her ritual she got out of the bath and systematically made sure that everything was clean. She even took a black light to it to make sure the blood didn't show up then. By the time she was done the blood leftover had turned to a jelly liquid. Bella turned up her nose. Besides that she realized there wasn't enough blood to go around. This wasn't going to work, but she didn't have enough time to go out and get another victim besides the hospital was probably still in lockdown. She would have to make do. So she went downstairs and added some flour to the blood. She stirred it with a paint brush until it was a thick paint. The other girls probably wouldn't even realize that it was blood at all and that was good. They didn't need to know.

When she was done she put the mixture in the fridge and went to get changed. She put on a shirt that was tight on her chest but hung loose over her stomach. She also put on a pair of jeans. She thought briefly about the Cullens. She knew she was getting in so deep but the truth was she didn't trust them to help her anymore. Carlisle had sent her away and Edward had disappeared. She had to work on her own take care of her self. She felt that Talmai and the others would return like he promised. So she just had to get through this absence and then everything would be alright. Even if that meant losing her chance to be with Edward and to become a vampire. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to be a vampire anymore.

Jessica and Angela arrived with six other females. Four of them were older in their thirties one she knew was the kindergarten teacher and she had a husband and two children. Another Melissa, was another lawyer in town she also had other children but she had left her husband several years ago. Bella didn't know the two older females. She had seen them in town before but never spoke to them. The other three girls were in their twenties Reba was in college and Stef opened a dance studio earlier that year. Bella was a little surprised by this because she didn't think that the Fallen had been with other woman while they were here but obviously she was wrong. Even though she couldn't be sure who the woman had been with, she pretended that Talmai had only been with her. It was obvious that Talmai and his family were not exactly human, so they didn't necessarily play by human rules. However, she didn't like the idea of something happening without her knowing. She valued Talmai's honesty with her. She didn't want to be a fool like the other girls.

With this many people she didn't think the ritual would go well. She led the girls into the front room the curtains were drawn and candles were lit around the room. She went to get the mixture that she made and then she sat down on the floor and the girls did so as well. "It's not safe for our children in Forks. So I took the liberty of creating some extra protection."

"Bella what's going on?" Angela asked.

"I don't really know." Bella did know more than Angela but she wasn't lying. She didn't have as much information as she wanted. She was acting on instinct alone. "This is just what we have to do."

The kindergarten teacher started to cry. The girls looked up at her. She sobbed so hard that she couldn't speak. One of the women that Bella didn't know hugged her. She didn't calm down but after a while Bella ignored her. Taking the paint brush she dipped it into the blood paint and looked at Jessica. "Let me see your stomach."

Jessica looked away from the teacher and lifted her shirt to show her mostly flat stomach. Bella started paint her stomach and a look of relief crossed Jessica's stomach. After her stomach was coated the blood absorbed into her pours and disappeared leaving a white powder on Jessica's stomach. Jessica blinked looking up at Bella. "That's not enough."

"I know, but it's all we have for tonight. I'll have to get more and we can do this again tomorrow or Saturday." Bella glared at her. Jessica had no idea what she did to get that blood so she really didn't have to be so rude about it. Jessica didn't say anything else offering to take the blood paint and use it on Angela.

Bella watched as the paint was passed around. She knew they were going to need more but as she watched her stomach began to ache with hunger. When she thought about food she quickly became nauseous. She briefly thought about Edward how he described the way food tasted, like bland dirt. On one level it scared her to realize that what she craved was blood but on another she was relieved to know the answer.

The kindergarten teacher touched her hand startling Bella out of her thoughts. "You have them too."

"What?" Bella asked.

"The cravings. I watch my kids running and playing it makes me so hungry. I can't make it go away. It's driving me crazy," She said so softly that none of the other women looked at her.

Bella nodded her head. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'll take care of it all."

"All of it?" She asked knowing deep down that Bella was willing to get her hands dirty. What she didn't know was that the power Bella naturally craved made it easy for her to offer. She liked being in control of the group, of her food and of everything. "I can help."

"Bring them close." Bella commanded. The teacher nodded. "Tomorrow. We need two or three."

"I know." She agreed. "I'll bring them close."

Bella looked at the other woman. She didn't want to relieve too much but it could be easier if they all did their part. "If you have cravings, bring them to me."

"Cravings?" Jessica looked over at Bella. "What do you mean?"

"Ones you aren't willing to satisfy yourself." Bella replied but she didn't reveal more. She didn't have to looks of understanding appeared on the women's faces and all of them accepted it. Whatever was growing inside of them obviously had control over them. When everyone was finished and the blood was gone Bella let everyone out. She didn't want Charlie coming home to see anything suspicious. Then Bella went up to her room and called her mother. She wanted to hear her voice.

Before she reached the top of the stairs there was a clear knock on the door. Bella was cautious as she made her way downstairs. She wasn't expecting anyone and the Cullens and Jacob came in the window. It was probably just a neighbor and as she descendent the stairs she started to relax. The baby inside her was telling her that it would be okay. Still she only opened the door part of the way. "Rachel." Bella's hand fell from the door letting it swing open further. She was so shocked Rachel, Jacob's sister stood at the door. Her head was hung and she had her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Are you okay?"

"I heard about the killing at the hospital," Rachel whispered. She looked up at Bella. "I know it was you. Please you have to help me."

"With what?" Bella was cautious. She didn't like the idea that Rachel knew what she had done.

"Bella, I'm like you. I'm pregnant too." Rachel looked away again. "I didn't mean for it to happen but they moved in close to our land. He was so beautiful."

"Does Billy know?" Bella asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone. Are you crazy? This is the last thing that my father would want."

Bella understood she took Rachel's hand and led her inside. "I don't have anymore blood, but we're getting more for tomorrow. I don't think Charlie would be angry if you stay the night." Bella had never been afraid of Jacob's pack even when Sam had been in charge of it but her instincts were telling her not to send Rachel back to them. Even if they didn't know yet they would find out soon enough and Bella knew that wasn't safe. Rachel nodded she felt relieved knowing that she was safe in the Swan's home.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless." Cordelia Chase answered sounding for once cheerful. Alice had offered to go shopping over the weekend and even though Darla was now staying at the Hyperion Cordelia was in a fabulous mood.

"Hello Cordelia. Is Angel around?" It was Carlisle. Cordelia recognized the voice after only the few times that he called.

"Is that Carlisle?" Spike asked loudly from the top of the stairs. He was straightening out his duster. Jasper was with him looking silent and deadly. Cordelia had no idea why the two got on so well Spike was the complete opposite of him.

"Carlisle is on the phone?" Alice asked coming in from the kitchen. Edward followed after her with three mugs in his hands. He handed one to Jasper and set the other down when Spike walked over to Cordelia's desk.

"The poufter is with Em. Let me talk to him." Spike leaned over the desk reaching for the phone.

Cordelia slapped his hand. "Spike."

"I need to ask him about Darla." Spike reached again for the phone.

"Darla's there?" Carlisle asked. "What's going on?"

"Angel slept with Darla even though he told me that he wasn't going to and got her knocked up. Now she's here and ready to pop." Cordelia replied smiling. She knew Spike couldn't hurt her because of the soul and there was still the chip she liked having control over something he wanted.

"Cordy." Spike growled.

"That's not possible." Carlisle sounded sure of himself. "I'll talk to Spike if Angel's not around."

"Ha!" Spike grabbed the phone taking it out of Cordelia's hands. "All the kids are safe."

"Thank you…"

"Spike!" Angel stood at the top of the stairs this time and he didn't look too pleased. Emmett was with him. "I'll take it in my office Cordy."

"What!" Spike slammed the phone onto the desk. "What the hell is wrong with you pops?" Spike glared at Angel as he passed on his way to his office. "I was talking to him."

Angel didn't even acknowledge Spike as he shut his door. Spike threw his mug of pig's blood at the door. "Ponce!"

Angel sat down at his desk and took a deep breath. He knew Spike was only reacting to what he believed was unfair but Angel couldn't get around the attitude that Spike used to front his case. Angel pushed his thoughts on Spike away and picked up his phone. "Carl?"

"Carlisle please." His boy replied.

"I was going to call you as well, but first what did you call about?" Angel asked concerned about his oldest.

Carlisle explained to Angel about Bella and the other girls. He explained about the infant's murder. "Should we be concerned?"

"Maybe. Cordelia hasn't had any visions but it hasn't been that long since Spike and Wesley were there. Maybe they didn't accomplish what they were supposed to." Angel frowned. "Can you wait a week?"

"Because of Darla?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. It wouldn't be long before she isn't pregnant hopefully by then we will know what's going on. I just don't want to divide up my team with her in this city." Angel explained.

"Of course not." Carlisle agreed. "We can wait of course. These babies wouldn't be ready for sometime."

"Good. Generally the children of the Fallen shouldn't cause a problem to anyone, at least not while they are still children. Eventually they will be just like their repulsive fathers." Angel explained. He looked up when his office door opened. His eyes narrowed when Spike strolled in and leaned against his desk.

"I'll explain to you how a vampire gives birth. It's very risky." Carlisle said. "Just keep my family safe."

rest of the Cullens.)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unexpected Gifts

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 5/9

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships of Carlisle/Rosalie, Angel/Emmett, Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash,

Spoilers: A little bit for Quickening, but not much this is pretty AU.

Summary: The Fallen have disappeared but they've left unexpected gifts on the daughters of man. Now Jacob his pack and the Cullens have to deal with a bunch of infant murders and that threat of the fallen's offspring. Unfortunately, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett went to LA to visit their uncle Spike. While there they meet Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn. Everything is going well until a very pregnant and very angry Darla shows up.

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Spike was laying in bed with Jasper a cigarette in his hand. He didn't smoke in front of the humans, since getting his soul he was respectful of them and their weak bodies. He wasn't worried about Jasper though. The two of them used to spend mornings fucking and smoking until Spike passed out. Spike didn't need to sleep, no vampire needed to, but many of his kind participated in it because it helped pass the daylight hours, besides sleep helped them conserve energy so they didn't need to feed as much. A vampire who was starved slept more often than one that wasn't. Jasper always envied his sleep. Spike offered to help him shake his control and let his demon out, but Jasper had always refused.

"You're worse than he is." Jasper rolled onto his stomach and looked up at Spike.

"Who?" Spike looked down at him.

"Angel. You brood worse than he does. Only you hide it better." Jasper winked. "You can't hide it from me."

Spike made a grim face. "Well with the soul, there's more to worry about."

"You were always brooding. Remember you're a romantic. Ralph was worse," Jasper said.

"I was in Europe then. I used to get laugh out of poetry readings," Spike sneered. He didn't want to be associated with those emotional clowns.

Jasper put his hands on the bed and crawled up so that his left leg was between Spike's thighs. He rested his lower body on Spike's and held his upper body up so that he could face Spike. "You were probably trying too hard. You're a great poet. Spontaneous overflows of emotion are kind of your thing."

Spike shoved his cigarette in the ash tray on the table next to the bed. He put his hands on Jasper's shoulders for leverage it made it easier for them to kiss. Jasper leaned forward and initiated it. He wasn't concerned about Alice because if she came into the room she was always welcome to join in. Jealousy wasn't uncommon among vampires, but it was usually not because of sex. Of course if one vampire knew that another was jealous, then sometimes that first vampire would use sex to increase the jealous, but that was usually more about control or humiliation. Neither Spike nor Jasper wanted to do either of those things to Alice. If she said for them to stop they would. Reluctantly, but they would.

Jasper moved his hips rolling his pelvis against Spike enticing a moan from him. Spike response was immediate as he moved his hips with Jasper. They had been together enough times to anticipate the rhythm bringing the most pleasure from the foreplay that they could. Jasper moved his lips to pull Spike's shirt over his head. He ran his cold hand against Spike's pale chest. It hummed with emotions that a soul provided. It pulsed just like a heart might. The pulse even excelled the more Jasper ran his hands over Spike's body just like a heart beating rapidly.

He brought his hands to the band of Spike's jeans. He flipped open the button and pulled the jeans and shorts down. Spike looked up at Jasper lust in his eyes. "You better be fucking me."

"It's your turn Spike." Jasper wrapped a hand around Spike's cock. "I want you buried inside me. I'm so tight right now. I want you to rip me apart."

Spike's smile was cocky. He leaned up on his elbows. "I can't fuck you if you're dressed, pet." Jasper sat up resting on Spike's thigh he pulled his shirt off and then stood on the bed so that he could pull his pants down. Spike helped by grabbing the end of the left pant leg and pulling. Jasper lost his balance and landed on his stomach half off the bed. "The good half." Spike smacked his ass and removed the rest of his clothes. He ran a hand down Jasper's spine and spread his cheeks. He leaned down and pushed his tongue into Jasper's entrance. He didn't bother with lube. He let his tongue fuck Jasper until he was pushing Spike away and rolling over onto his back. He wrapped his elbow around his right knee and pulled them back. Spike crawled over and moved pushed his cock into Jasper.

"Aah god I can't believe I've gone sixty years without this," Jasper moaned laying his head back.

"It can't be that good if you've wait that long," Spike spoke as he grabbed Jasper's ankle and brought his teeth to the heel of Jasper's foot. He spat when the blood reached his lips. The venom was awful and he had forgotten how much. Jasper and Alice's blood may have been purified a little bit after being with him and Dru so long, but not enough to make their demons show, but enough for Spike to ignore the taste. He couldn't take the taste.

"Spike," Jasper moaned pushing back against his thrusts. "So good."

"I know pet." Spike moved his hips faster. He imagined that Angel could hear them now, even though they weren't really being loud. It would piss him off. Spike didn't want to piss Angel off, but they couldn't be together and Spike couldn't go long without sex, not even Angel could go that long. Spike growled and pushed Angel out of him mind. He lived in the moment and this moment was with Jasper. "Are you making me horny?"

"Nah that's always you. Always. I could never give you more." Jasper was a little incoherent, but Spike seemed to understand him perfectly.

"Guys." Alice opened the door walking in Edward followed her. She barely looked them over, but Edward closely inspected the two guys, just in case they were doing something that he and Jacob hadn't tried before. "I know you can keep going for a few more hours."

"Nah I'm almost there, luv." Spike groaned reaching down to grab Jasper's cock. He looked up at Alice. "How do you like that?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Been there done that. Edward needs to talk to you."

"We're not done." Jasper growled looking at Edward. He was close too, but if left alone he and Spike would probably go for a couple more rounds. He didn't mind giving up those, but he was in the middle of being fucked and he didn't want to stop.

"I see that, Jasp. I'm not asking for you to stop. I know that Spike couldn't even if he tried."

"Could. Don't want to." Spike looked over at Edward. "You can talk."

Jasper growled. "Spike finish then talk."

That was reasonable to Spike. He leaned down putting his free hand on the bed next to Jasper creating more leverage and getting into Jasper deeper harder.

Edward looked at Alice. "We should wait outside?"

"No." Alice shook her head knowing Spike way better than that. "Hey help me pick out some shoes. Cordy and I are going shopping after this."

"Shopping?" Edward looked fearful like he might get stuck doing it.

"Cordy loves to shop. We are going to bring Fred and we're going to totally make her over. We wanted to bring Darla, but it's the middle of the day."

Spike hearing the conversation started to get louder. He started to move faster. What was the point of having people in the room if they weren't going to watch him fuck? He moaned Jasper's name like a mantra. He got louder and louder. Eventually, he couldn't hear Alice or Edward. Maybe they were still talking, but he hoped that he was too loud for them to do so. He wanted them to watch. Especially Alice the way she loved Jasper was burning and hungry. She got to watch him like this whenever she pleased. He loved the idea that she could watch her man be fucked and pleasured in front of her and she had nothing to do with it. She wasn't touching his cock like Spike was and she wasn't fucking him either. She was just there watching, maybe talking. Spike didn't even have that with his chosen lover. He'd do anything to have this. He wanted this, but he was always thrown out. He was always pushed aside. He only had this. This idea of what he couldn't have.

"Jasper." Spike looked down at the blond. "Say her name."

Jasper looked over Spike's shoulder at Alice and smiled slightly. "Alice." He looked up at Spike. He couldn't call Spike Alice. He just couldn't. "Spike. Spike." He pushed against him knowing that he had to end this soon. He grabbed Spike's wrist and brought it to his mouth. He bit into him with his dull teeth and Spike cried out. Dull hurt worse so much worse. It broke the veins in an unclean way and Jasper's mouth was flooded with blood. He had blood on his chin and nose. It slid down his cheek and pooled into the sheet. Spike moaned at the sight burying his cock deep in Jasper he spilled inside of Jasper and Jasper tasting the blood, vampire blood, almost as good as human. More lustful. It was sweet and delicious. Jasper drank and drank. His eyes turned dark black. He came, but hardly was aware of it his body already in ecstasy.

Spike pet Jasper's hair. He wasn't worried about himself at all. He could replenish the blood after a while. The venom would be dissolve as his natural healing abilities worked and he might be able to walk passed a window without burning until then. He lay beside Jasper and soothed him with soft purring.

Alice came over after a little while and she touched Jasper's cheek. She played with the thin stream of blood. "Jasp, Jasper. Come on. Spike will pass out and then Edward won't be able to talk to him." Spike looked over at Edward. He seemed confused even though he shared blood with his sire before it was before they, as a family, became vegetarians. He wasn't sure if this counted or not. If Jasper was hurt and the blood would help him heal that would be different. This wasn't about sex anymore either. Jasper was feeding. He was feeding not like a sire and childe, but like family. Like one brother to another brother. Family bonds were strongest when vampires exchanged blood, as long as the sire agreed to it. Edward didn't know that Jasper considered other vampires his family. He thought that he and Emmett, only, were his brothers. Neither he nor Emmett had even fed like that from Jasper or each other. It brought an unnecessary feeling of remorse. His chest ached with the idea.

"Edward." Jasper sat up. He licked his lips and wiped his hand across his mouth.

Alice moved over to Spike looking at the wound on his hands. It wasn't like puncture wounds that could be easily licked closed. She pulled off the pillow cover and ripped it apart. She wrapped up Spike's wrists. "Don't want you sleeping yet."

"I'm fine pet." Spike assured kissing her on the cheek. He looked up at Jasper and Edward. The two were embracing awkwardly. Edward was was holding on to Jasper like he had lost someone he really cared about. "No need to get all teary eyed. I'm fine."

Jasper smiled turning slightly to look at Spike. Edward didn't seem to notice the joke. "I'll let you two alone," Jasper promised.

"Me too." Alice jumped up. "I'm going to hang out with Cordelia."

"You think Wesley will need my help today?" Jasper asked following Alice outside.

"What was your relationship with Jasper like?" Edward asked sitting down on the bed. He didn't mind at all when Spike pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke.

"It was bloody great. Minions and Drusilla after so long drives a sane man crazy. Jasper I could drink with him. I could fuck with him. I could just relax. I didn't have to watch him. I wasn't babysitting. He watched us during the day, and I took care of him if we ever came across some big, bads. He's family. They both are. Man I wish I had been there when the two of them met. I knew both before and after they met. I wasn't exactly surprised, but I didn't set them up or anything either." Spike scooted back on the headboard and closed his eyes. He shifted when Edward joined him against the headboard. He opened one eye. "Jealous?"

"A little…a lot." Edward admitted. He felt guilty mostly because of Jacob. He knew Jacob gave him permission to be who he was, but Edward didn't want to until he got his soul. Edward thought that if his family had been living that way all along it would be much easier just to be with Jacob.

"Of me or him?" Spike raised a brow.

"Of you. He's been my brother for fifty years. And yeah I know that you two have history that you were family too. But…"

Spike laughed at Edward not to make fun, but to bring relief to the room. "Well, I'll tell you. He's loves that little girl Alice, but he its so obvious that he's been sexually frustrated for the last fifty years. Believe you me; he will be happy if you all decide to be less than human."

"You mean he wants me?"

"That's exactly how I would put it." Spike pointed the ashtray on the bedside table. "Mind?"

Edward moved the ashtray onto Spike's knee. He watched as Spike flicked the ashes from the lit tip of his cigarette. "I can't. Not yet."

"He deserves that you know." Spike was speaking about Jacob and even if Edward couldn't read his mind he would know that. "I wish I had known what I needed all along."

"I thought Angel just found out about the happy clause. Wouldn't Angelus be furious?" Edward gulped. Angel was nothing like Angelus, but he was still overpowering and Edward knew that even if his blood wasn't tainted he wouldn't be able to even think about fighting him.

"Yeah. He would have ripped my head off." Spike shrugged his shoulders and Edward heard his thoughts.

"Why would it be worth it?" Edward baulked.

Spike flicked more ash into the tray on his knees. He didn't answer Edward, but Edward saw his thoughts. What it had been like when Angel was gone. What it was like trying to do anything that he could think of to be with him but never, ever succeeding. Seeing Angel with the slayer, in love with the slayer that had been the most painful. "There is a demon Shaman in Africa that will help you find your soul. I only know what happened to me. It probably wouldn't be similar, but I'm sure it will be helpful to know anyway."

"I need all the information you have. Jacob will want to know all the risks." Edward explained.

Spike stubbed out his cigarette. He pulled out a new one and offered one to Edward who declined. "He wouldn't leave you."

"He's not going to now, but how can someone with a soul really want to be with someone who doesn't have one?" Edward asked.

"Course not; no matter how much you do you can't love him back the same way." Spike agreed. Vampires usually didn't care if they couldn't love. They didn't want to be associated with human emotions, but Spike had always tried to love. He suspected that Carlisle and his childer also had some of their human emotions. Carlisle said it was because Angelus was such a cruel manipulative bastard. It was probably why Jasper felt so comfortable with them, Carlisle and his family Spike and Drusilla they were better, than other vampires, who were complete emotionless monsters.

"Then there is a flaming fist demon and when you think you've beat him just remember that is the first task." Spike explained.

"How do I beat him?" Edward asked.

"Right I forgot you don't know how to fight." Spike looked over at Edward. "I'm going to have to teach you and I'm going to have to teach you to use weapons. Jasper and Alice can help too. Angel would; but with Emmett, fighting the good fight, and Darla he may be busy."

"I can fight. I hunt bear," Edward reminded.

"You can kill. That's not fighting. Fighting takes skill and training. That's originally why sires began raising their fledglings. If they could turn their fledglings into masters then the bloodline was more likely to survive," Spike explained.

Edward sat up and scooted to the end of the bed. "I don't have that kind of time. I need to go back to Jacob in a month and I don't have time for training."

"Well, like I said the Shaman will test your abilities and strengths. It's possible that the flaming fist demon won't be an issue. But you have a month and you can learn enough in a month. You don't sleep so you even have more time."

Edward looked back at Spike. The blond didn't look like he was trying to make up Edward's mind. In fact, his thoughts clearly stated that it was no skin off his nose. "Alright. I'll learn what I can."

"Good. Now…"

Fred opened the door and took a few steps in, her hand on the doorknob her eyes were wide. "Darla's in labor."

Edward looked between Fred and Spike unsure of what that meant exactly. Spike heaved himself up off the bed. He was naked and Fred turned her back on them. Spike smiled the pet was more worried about his nudity then the fact that he and Edward at one point would have killed her. He pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt. "Get my jacket pet." Edward did as Spike asked following him out of the room. In the lobby, Darla was moaning in pain, but she was unable to leave the hotel lobby because it was still mid-afternoon. Wesley and Gunn were guarding the door and Angel was trying to find blankets because traveling by the sewers to the hospital was not going to happen. Jasper was standing with Darla. She held on to his hand and was screaming. Jasper's powers not really helping nor his presence, but at least he was doing something.

Emmett looked pathetic standing at the bottom of the stairs unsure of what he needed to be doing. Edward moved to stand next to him. "Where's Alice?"

"With Cordelia, shopping." Emmett didn't look away from his great grandsire.

"Oiy I thought you hired some demon doctor to visit when this happened?" Spike asked Angel.

Angel shook his head looking confused. "I'm still getting used to the idea that she's pregnant and now she's not going to be pregnant and I will have a baby."

Spike wanted to smack Angel. He was getting emotional and now was so not the time. He settled for shaking Angel instead. "Calm down, luv." It took Angel a little bit to stop doubting the fact that he could calm down and a few more before he did. "Okay now save the day."

"You're a big help," Angel said half heartedly. He wrapped the blankets around Darla and motioned for his employees to join him. "I'm going with you. Spike and the others will meet us at the hospital. They can take the sewers, but I want to be with her during this time."

Spike scowled. He turned away from Angel and looked over to Edward and Emmett. He walked over to them. "Get Jasper we're going."

"Okay. I told Alice to meet us at the hospital." Edward explained. He followed Spike out to the basement and Emmett grabbed Jasper before they followed both of them.

"That's bloody awesome. Idiot poufter can have his other girlfriend around for the birth of that kid," Spike swore.

Edward looked over to Jasper unsure of how to handle Spike's mood swings. Jasper shrugged. "He'll be fine. I doubt Darla's sticking around once the baby is born."

"That's what she said but she'll stay around just to make me and the four of you miserable." Spike continued to grumble as they continued down the tunnels. Jasper's thoughts assured Edward that everything was just fine with him. The three of them refrained from making him talk about it and making him more upset. The four of them arrived at the hospital before Angel and the others so Edward decided that it was best to get into the room with the ultrasound and prepare for Angel, Darla and the others. Emmett waited for them outside the hospital to lead them to the room. Spike leaned against the wall and glared. Jasper could feel the hurt more than that anger Spike was good at hiding his true emotions, but not that good.

"Do you know how to turn this thing on?" Jasper asked.

"No. Dad doesn't have any in his office," Edward admitted.

Wesley, Fred and Gunn ran into the room a few minutes later. Wesley and Fred went over to the machine and started to get it to work. Edward and Jasper stood back. When Gunn glared at them they moved closer to Spike who didn't acknowledge them or anyone even when Angel and Emmett came in the room with Darla between them helping her walk.

Angel helped Darla get up on the table and Fred helped him expose Darla's stomach. Fred squirted the gel onto her stomach and Wesley brought the wand over. Angel stepped back from the bed and Emmett moved to stand next to him.

Before Wesley could decide what need to be done Alice and Cordelia arrived. "Oh good we didn't miss anything."

"Cordelia?" Angel blinked he didn't remember calling her.

"Edward told me what was going on." Alice explained. She stood over by Angel and his team prepared to help.

Cordelia stood next to Angel. "Don't look so nervous Angel. You take on deadly demons on a regular basis. How can this make you nervous?"

"Bloody hell. I'm not staying around to watch this." Spike stood up from his spot and head across the room to the door.

"Spike," Angel warned him.

"Angel I don't think Darla is in labor. I think she was in false labor. And I don't see anymore contradictions," Wesley explained.

"Well that's good we can go then, right?" Angel asked looking relieved. He didn't even notice when Spike actually left the room. But he noticed a minute later when Spike ran back in.

"We have a problem luv." Spike had a stake in his hand and he had the familiar smell of dust on him.

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"We're surrounded." Fred squeaked. Since the room they were in was a large observation room for teaching people how to become doctors, there was a second floor and above them were vampires stood waiting. They out number Angel and his group, but they didn't seem to be master vampires. If Darla wasn't pregnant and vulnerable, and the humans weren't around Angel wouldn't hesitate to get rid of the clan.

"We're here for the child," One of the vampires probably the leader said. He jumped down from the second floor and some of his brethren followed him. "A union between two vampires, it hasn't been done before."

"That's not actually true," Spike spoke up. "The Voltaire have unions between vampires frequently." While he had just learned the news he found it handy. He might hate Darla, but there was no way he was letting these fledglings take Angel's kid from him.

The vampires looked confused. "Voltaire?"

"Hmm seems like your master has forget to tell you about all vampire history," Spike sneered.

"But our master did tell us that this child is important and we want him," The vampire spoke.

Spike growled and his true face came forth. Angel held out and arm. "Spike it's too dangerous we're surrounded I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Fine you run like a coward. I'll stay here and take them all down." Spike was already pissed and he wanted to fight.

"We're not waiting for you to discuss this," The vampire said.

"You take one step closer and the baby gets it," Fred said grabbed Darla and helding a knife to her stomach. It seemed to work the vampires stepped back. Then Fred whispered, to Darla, "They don't know the knife can't hurt the baby."

"They do now. Vampires have excellent hearing." Darla rolled her eyes.

"Angel just go. Spike and I can hold off these guys until you can get out of here," Gunn said.

Jasper stood up straight and took his place next to Spike. Alice turned to Cordelia. "Have any stakes?"

"Here." Angel handed her two that he kept in his coat. Alice took them carefully. While she was hurrying over to Emmett and Edward, Wesley, Angel, Cordelia and Fred hurried out of the room.

The clan angered by this ran in for the attack. Gunn pulled out his crossbow and started taking out vampires above them. Spike handed Jasper a stake and started in on the leader using his hands and feet. He didn't care if it was more work he wanted a fight not a picnic.

Emmett had a hunting knife that he always carried with him, but Gunn had let him look over the weapons earlier and so he also had a long dagger that he was using to cut into the vampire's throats. It was difficult as he wasn't nearly as strong as them, but they were clearly fledglings and had no fighting experience. Edward was having more trouble, but Alice was helping him showing him how to use a stake and how to take in a battlefield.

Jasper was a master vampire, but also a skilled solider. He took on the stronger vampires easily. He had their heads ripped off and their hearts stabbed in seconds. Dust fell in rivers and Spike was by his side after getting rid of the leader and they worked in tandem. Spike would never let anything happen to Jasper if he could help it and Jasper knew that Spike trusted him in ways that he didn't even trust Angel. When the vampires on the ground were gone, Spike made a leap for the second floor and took care of the remaining few that Gunn has missed.

"Are you alright?" Jasper turned to his family. Edward nodded looking a little surprised by the battle. He had helped the family fight vampires of their kind off. It was easy and they usually didn't fight or turn to dust like they just did. It was good for Edward that adrenaline this sort of fighting. It was what Edward craved without ever having really tasted it. Alice looked fine, but she had to fix her hair.

Emmett smiled at his brother. "I could get used to working for Angel."

"You're pretty good with those weapons. When we go on real missions I'm going to saddle you with all kinds." Gunn looked impressed. He liked Emmett he was strong and tough. Plus because he had control of his demon Gunn wasn't cautious around him like he still was with Angel and nearly always was with Spike.

Spike returned to the floor dropping in next to Alice and Edward. "I think you can handle that fire fist demon, pet."

"Really you think so?" Edward asked as the group started back to the sewers. It was dark now so they didn't need to travel that way, but since that's the way they had come in.

"Yup. You're not much of a skilled fighter, but you can still fight. I wouldn't let you fight Darla ever, even if you could fight and you weren't diluted with poisons, but luckily you don't have to fight her." Spike grinned he stopped when they came to the sewer. "Maybe we should use the streets. Alice did you and Cordelia come in a car?"

"You think she left it when she took off with Angel?" Alice asked.

Spike nodded. "Lead on. Emmett you can start it right?"

"Sure," Emmett agreed. He knew how to lift a car it was easy and it would smell better than the sewers. Alice led the way to the car.

"What comes after that?" Edward asked. Following Alice out to the car Jasper and Emmett seemed interested too, probably because a soul was unheard of in vampires and so it was interesting.

"Well I had to deal with Buffy without a soul while I relocated hers. I could have taken hers, but I would have lost the task and so I had to give it back to her. It wasn't hard to figure out. It was hard having to fight her, and then to find the soul." Spike explained.

"Who's Buffy?" Edward asked looking over at Spike the conflicting thoughts were overpowering and he couldn't help it.

"She's the slayer." Spike didn't continue for a moment it would be hard to explain to Edward who Buffy was in a few words.

"Spike!" Alice whirled around. She was at the car and Emmett had broken in easily and was unlocking the other doors. "It's Darla."

"What?" Spike sprinted to her. He wasn't far behind her, but Edward and he had taken their time. "What's going on?"

"Darla's in labor. No. She's not in labor anymore. Darla's dust," Alice whispered the last part.

"Dust?" Spike asked.

Alice leaned slightly and Jasper was next to her supporting her. "She put a stake through her own heart so that she could give birth to him."

"Darla's dust is great news, let's get to the Hyperion. Angel's son is great news too." Spike tried to smile, but the grim look on Alice's face told him otherwise.

"I know what Fred was worried about now. There are people after Connor. You being here, us being here, it's changed things, but the people after Connor are going to get him soon enough," Alice explained.

"We have to get to the Hyperion before the ponce names his child Connor!" Spike rolled his eyes. "That is an awful name."

"Spike." Alice smiled at him.

"I want to hear more in the car. So does Gunn right?" Spike asked.

"Yeah that would be great, but how does Alice know this?" Gunn asked.

"I'll explain. Emmett is the car ready?" Spike was greeted by the sound of the engine roaring. The group piled in. It was a tight fit with Alice sitting on Jasper's lap and Gunn in the passenger seat. "Alice is a seer, a real one, not like Cordy she doesn't get visions from the Powers that Be. She can see the future, but she can see all possible futures so nothing is really predictable."

"Thank you, Spike." Alice smiled.

"No thanks keep talking." Spike asked turning to Alice.

"What is the wolf the ram and the hart? They're going to be after Connor. He is a union between two master vampires and they want to use him for research," Alice explained.

"But he's human," Edward reminded.

"Human, but from vampires so he's pretty special." Alice smiled at Edward. There were some of their kind that had offspring, but both of them knew they couldn't compare that to this.

"There is also Sahjhan a demon that is afraid of Connor because of a possible prophecy," Alice explained. She seemed concerned, but she felt like Sahjhan posed less of a danger so she continued, "Then there is Holtz."

"Angelus told me about Holtz plenty of times. But he has to be dead, of old age if nothing else." Spike stared at Alice. He looked at Edward. "Did Carlisle mention him? I wasn't even born yet, let alone dead."

"No. But he didn't even tell us about Angelus until recently." Edward shook his head. "I can talk to him when we get to the hotel."

"When we get to the hotel we can ask Angel about him," Spike reminded.

"He just had a baby Spike."

"Point taken. You should probably call anyway let Carlisle know that Darla is dust." Spike felt uneasy as they pulled into the Hyperion. What Edward said was right. Angel just had a son and he was going to want to spend time with him. Spike wasn't sure where that left him.

Cordelia came out to the car when they arrived. "Did you hotwire my car?"

"Don't worry Cordy I took care of her," Emmett promised.

"Alice I think we should talk to Fred and Wesley," Gunn said leading the way into the hotel. "We don't need to worry Angel quite yet, but we should be prepared."

"I'm coming too." Jasper looked at Edward. "Meet us when you're done talking to Carlisle.

"Okay," Edward agreed. He went into the hotel and Emmett followed him over to Angel's office. He knew Angel would be busy with the baby and they wouldn't be disturbed. "You want to talk to Carlisle."

"Yeah, and Rosalie when you're done." Emmett sat on the edge of his chair as Edward made the call.

It was late, but the phone was picked up quickly. "Cullen resident this is Esme."

"Esme." Edward smiled Emmett leaned closer to say hello as well.

"Edward, Emmett. Oh it's so good to hear from you. We really worry." Esme sounded relieved to hear them.

"It's good to hear from you too. How are the fallen offspring?" Edward asked.

"Not good. Rosalie isn't going to school anymore. It's not safe for her and Saturday there were three kindergarten students killed," Esme explained. "Carlisle and Billy think that the girls are using the blood for rituals or feeding their children."

"What? Angel didn't say it was that bad. Do you need us there?" Edward looked worried. He didn't know what was going on. Jacob hadn't called him in a while and when he did it was short or just to hear his voice. When Carlisle had called Angel spoke with him the entire time.

"It's alright for now. The pack is extending the patrols to Forks and we're just trying to stay safe. The humans are still in danger and Jacob feels like he needs to protect them. I hope no other children have to die," Esme explained her voice caught like she would cry if she could.

"Is the pack okay? The res is big enough without having to watch Forks too. Is Jacob alright?" Edward asked sitting up straight. Emmett squeezed his shoulder.

"Jacob is trying his best. He is worried about us of course, but he doesn't want to attack Bella or any of the other girls. So he's just trying to flex his power, but we're worried that he's agitating the girls. They haven't attacked any of us or the pack since Bella was over, but if they feel threatened I think they will do what they have to," Esme explained. "It would be better if he had you or Sam."

"I'll be there tonight," Edward swore.

"That's not necessary. Angel promised to send some people at the end of the week you can come with them, and we should be fine until then.

"Okay, please be careful." Edward licked his lips. "Is Carlisle in?"

"I'm here, Edward." Carlisle had been listening with Esme. Rosalie was also probably in the room then. "What is it?"

"Darla didn't know how to give birth to her son so she staked herself. Alice is worried because there are people that are after Connor. Spike wanted me to ask you about Holtz."

"Daniel Holtz?" Carlisle asked in surprise. "He was a vampire hunter. Before I was bred Angelus and Darla killed and tortured his family. He left Holtz and when I was bred he was still following us trying to get his revenge. Angelus and Darla had opportunities to get rid of him, but they never did. I don't know what happened to him. Penn was created and I left after that. I never really thought about Holtz. I'm not sure if he could even be alive, but if he is he is much more of a threat than he used to be. He can't possibly be all human anymore."

"Okay. I'll let Fred and Wesley know that he is still a danger. I have to go, but Emmett still wants to talk to you." Edward didn't really want to go. It was good to hear from his sire, but he knew he had to pass on the information. "Please be careful."

"You too," Carlisle agreed. Edward passed the phone to Emmett and stood up grateful for his brother's comfort. He returned the shoulder squeeze from earlier. Then he went out to find where Alice, Gunn, Fred and Wesley were.

Spike hurried up the stairs of the Hyperion lobby. He still had mixed feelings about how the baby came to be, but that wasn't going to stop him from being interested in the baby. Connor was still Angel's son. Angel's. Spike would talk someone in circle's and try to gut them before he admitted it, but what Angel saw as his was also Spike's. Angel wasn't alone in his room, Fred and Wesley were there, Corderlia came in the room with Spike. Spike grumbled. He didn't want to be sensitive around Angel's pets, but he really wanted to know what Connor meant for them. Alice, Jasper and Gunn would show up once they realized that Fred and Wesley weren't in their usual locations.

Angel sat on his extra large bed with his baby curled against his side. Connor was about an hour old and Angel was surprised that he cherished him so much already. Spike approached cautiously.

Angel looked up when he caught Spike's scent. He had tears in his eyes and Spike could tell that not all of them were proud father tears. Spike froze. He shifted his eyes looking around at the others. Alice and Jasper had arrived and were talking to Fred and Wesley. Cordelia had roped Gunn into going shopping for Connor and was making a list of things that needed to go and purchase for Connor. Everyone was pretty much distracted. So Spike moved closer. "You're not really going to name the kid Connor are you?"

"It's a strong Irish name." Angel's lips pulled in a smile. He didn't mind Spike's jab it was normalcy in the strangeness of begin a father and losing Darla, but only sort of feeling bad about it.

"Better than Liam Jr." Spike didn't think the kid could live up to his father's legacy no matter how his unique birth.

"Would that be after you or me?" Angel asked. Spike stumbled the last few steps towards the bed. He recovered when he sat down. He looked at Angel expecting an explanation. If he wanted Spike to play house with him; Spike would laugh at him, but he would end up doing it anyway. It was Angel. He would do anything for Angel. "Do you have a better name?"

"I kind of like the name Alastair." Spike fidgeted his voice so low only the other vampires could hear them.

"You do?" Angel looked away from his son for only a second, but then turned back to him. "Defender of men?"

"Well, he is your son." Spike pointed out.

"Do you think he'll get picked on?" Angel asked.

"Probably, he has two Dads that can't go to parent-teacher conferences until its dark out…" Spike had more, but then he caught what he said. He let out a harsh breath and looked away.

"I never want him to get that old. I just want him to stay little just like this. Spike his heart is beating." Angel didn't say anything about the Dads thing. Which Spike acknowledged as acceptance of some sort. He felt excited by the idea. He knew Angel would still refuse to bed him, but Angel had been refusing more than just that since Spike arrived and Spike could deal without sex. He was a vampire and he had gone though droughts many times before. He preferred that he and Angel were allowed to share a bed too, but he was not going to get his feathers ruffled because of it. He would accept what Angel would give to him and he understood what he couldn't. Didn't like it, but Spike understood.

"I can hear it, luv." Spike could hear it. He could hear the other humans too, but a predator like himself could focus on just one when he needed or wanted too. He hadn't yet, but now that he was it made him suck in an unnecessary breath.

"Feel it." Angel nestled Connor, or maybe it was Alastair now, into one arm and reached for Spike's cold hand. He brought it to Connor's chest and Spike shook with the force that he used to keep himself from doing something stupid like blubbering or grabbing Alastair and running off with him to just keep him safe. He would be safe from everything including Angel and the bloody prophecy.

Spike stood straight up. "Come on Princess we're going shopping." He said as he moved across the room to where Cordelia was still talking to Gunn.

"Oh I want to go shopping." Alice pulled away from discussing things with Fred and Wesley.

Spike paused. "Pet, I recall you being hard to shop with before malls."

"Oh come on Spike. Please," Alice pouted.

"I think Wesley and Fred need your help here." Spike looked at Alice. He liked shopping especially if Angel was paying, but he knew how Alice liked to shop and he just didn't have time for that. "This is for Alastair."

"Whose Alastair and please don't tell me that's you took a perfectly good name like Connor and changed it to Alastair." Cordelia narrowed her eyes glaring at Spike.

"Fine I won't tell you. That kids name was never Connor, Pouf just didn't know better." Spike pulled out his cigarettes. He tapped one out, but then pushed it back in. He could still hear Alastair's heart beating and he didn't want to be the cause of it stopping ever.

Cordelia glared. She turned to look at Angel for and explanation, but Angel was lost looking at his son. "We'll see about that. Anyway you're not going shopping for _Connor_ because who knows what you'd come back with."

"That's why you're coming with me pet." Spike didn't like the idea of being baby sat but he figured Cordelia knew something about raising a kid in this century. Spike took care of kids when he was alive he had siblings and cousins but since then he had only taken care of Drusilla and their minions, but when they misbehaved Spike normally staked them.

"Fine, but Alice is coming too." Cordelia smiled.

Spike frowned he knew Cordelia was only really inviting Alice to bother him and probably control him. Still, he would rather be there when they bought everything they need for Alastair. Otherwise how could he trust that they wouldn't get something that could hurt Alastair? "Fine."

The girls looked excited. "I'll leave Edward with you since he can read minds he's already seen the visions that I had about Alastair. So he'll be able to fill you in on anything and if Cordelia has any visions he can tell you about those too." Alice told Wesley and Fred. Fred looked skeptical, but Wesley didn't seem all that surprised.

"Jasper, will you, Emmett and Gunn please keep an eye on Angel and the baby?" Spike asked him as softly the humans didn't even hear him. Alice looked pleased at Spike's worry and Jasper agreed glad that Spike was feeling better.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unexpected Gifts

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 6

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships of Carlisle/Rosalie, Angel/Emmett, Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash,

Spoilers: A little bit for Quickening, but not much this is pretty AU.

Summary: The Fallen have disappeared but they've left unexpected gifts on the daughters of man. Now Jacob his pack and the Cullens have to deal with a bunch of infant murders and that threat of the fallen's offspring. Unfortunately, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett went to LA to visit their uncle Spike. While there they meet Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn. Everything is going well until a very pregnant and very angry Darla shows up.

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 6

Jacob wasn't sure when the last time he had taken his human form. It was funny to think that being human was a form and being an animal wasn't. Well really they were both forms or maybe it was the opposite they were both him and separating one from the other was impossible. Maybe he had been a wolf for too long. He wasn't thinking right. The others took turns. They were still going to school and living their lives as humans, but Jacob was becoming increasingly worried. He tried his hardiest not to worry the others and they tried not to be worried because they knew worrying didn't help Jacob. It only made him worse.

Paul and Jared, Quil and Embry, Leah and Seth sometimes they would switch because one would be busy or tired. Jacob didn't care who was there as long as someone was. Jacob was still angry with Sam, but he let him join too, whenever Sam was up for dealing with Jacob's short temper. Jacob made Sam bring Collin or Brady with him, but he didn't complain.

Rosalie was there too when she could be, not in town. Jacob wouldn't let her near town and Carlisle had even stopped going into town and allowed his patients to visit him in his home if necessary. Rosalie was the one that told Jacob about his sister. He'd howled for three hours. Wolves didn't howl to grieve they howled when their pack was separated. Their howls could reach three miles and they didn't echo so it helped the pack reunite if they were separated. Rebecca (though not a true wolf) was separated from his pack now, by her own choice because he would have never hurt her. He would have been curious about the child, worried about her, but he would never do anything to hurt her.

It had been almost a month since Edward had left and more than two months since the fallen had left their disgusting spawn. The girls at first were a threat killing innocent children four in the town and there had been of killings in Salem and Portland. However, after two weeks the girl's stopped killing. Jacob was unsure why or if they were just becoming better at covering their tracks, but the girls were no longer a threat. They stuck together and they used the other humans, those that became pregnant by other humans after the party the fallen had, it was the fallen's way to protect their offspring, but not from Jacob or the pack. The fallen's presence and then their offspring set something off and demons had begun showing up. Jacob and the pack told every one of them that they could stay as long as no harm came to humans, but few were looking to make any deals. Jacob and the pack took care of those as best as they could, but more and more demons were settling in and it was difficult. That's why Jacob patrolled Forks daily and the res. was always being watched. The demons varied, but so far his pack could run them off or kill them if necessary and the few demons that agreed to the terms usually provided good information.

After the initial week Jacob and the remaining Cullens realized that it was unnecessary for Edward or the others to come help them. Edward was still learning about his soul. Jacob didn't want to take him from that. However, Jacob hadn't changed to talk to him on the phone for a couple of weeks. It was too difficult hearing his voice. Also, he knew Jacob's worry and unease would reflect in Jacob's voice. He did hear Edward talking to the others and it made him happy to know that Edward was making friends and making a difference. He was helping save people too. They were working on Alastair's destiny of course, but also there was always work to do in a city as big as LA. It was hard for Angel to be pulled away from his son so Spike had done his best to fill in for Angel's absence. Angel only felt comfortable leaving Alistair if he knew Spike was watching him. Angel was still being kept in the dark about the prophecy connected to Alistair. Spike and the Cullen's felt easy knowing that _Connor_ had been taken and Alastair wasn't going to be destined to have the same life as _Connor_. After all, _Connor_ only had one vampire and four humans to take care of him. Alastair had two master pure blooded vampires, four diluted but still powerful vampires and four humans to watch him. Jacob knew that Edward was feeling fulfilled because he was needed by other people. That was something else Jacob didn't want to pull Edward away from that. Especially if he would only come here to be confined to his home and would be of no use to the pack.

Jacob was at rest; lying down under a bush and watched the Swan's house. Charlie had agreed to let Rebecca stay and Billy had been unhappy about the decision, but he wasn't angry. Rebecca was afraid and he didn't want her to be. Billy still visited and he was able to supply the rest with the best information. That's where Jacob was when two hummers raced to a stop outside of the Swan's home. Jacob's ears flatten when two fallen emerged, he had watched the fallen plenty from his land before and these two were not with the other ones then, but he assumed they knew each other.

With the two fallen were eight girls. If Jacob had to guess their ages ranged from 15 to 30. Two of the girls were more interested in the two fallen and the other six seemed this contradicted the fallen's nature so Jacob assumed the other fallen were responsible for the other girls.

The fallen led the group to the Swan's house. That's when Jacob made his move. He called out to Quil and Embry who were on patrol at the res. and shifted. He still had clothes tied to him so he changed. When he got to the Swan's door the fallen and their humans were already inside. Jacob knocked on the door and was pleased when Charlie answered.

"Jake!" Charlie seemed pleased as well. He spent enough time with Billy to know when to be cautious of super humans even if he didn't know they were super humans.

"Is Bella here?" Jacob asked. Charlie let him in and pointed to the stairs. "They all went up there?"

Charlie nodded. Jacob hurried up the stairs, but stayed silently. He got as close as he could so that he could hear the people in Bella's room but he didn't move closer.

"…and to be prepared for their pregnancies." Jacob knew it was one of the fallen the voice was too deep to be a female voice.

"I can't keep taking people in." It was Bella she whispered and sounded nervous. For the first time in a long time Jacob felt bad for Bella.

"I didn't ask you. This is what is going to happen. You're going to have…"

"Wait," it was a second deep voice. There was silence and then the door swung open. The two fallen seethed at seeing Jacob, but Jacob didn't back down. They rushed him and he dodged out of the way. The hall was small so he crouched down and the one went over top of him. Jacob hurried into Bella's room. The fallen followed him in, but Jacob didn't try to stop them.

"Jake?" Bella looked surprised. Rebecca was also in the room. She was sitting on the bed. The other girls were in the room too, but they seemed to be less aware of what was going on like they were drugged.

"Bella, do you know what is going on here?" Jacob asked. He didn't take his eyes off the fallen, but since he was between them and most of the girls he held them at the door. Neither of them wanted to endanger their spawn.

"Not really. Those two just brought these six and I'm supposed to take care of them," Bella explained, even though she had not been so open before she was obviously playing a game to try to get more information.

"They want to build an army, Bella. Did they tell you that?" Jacob asked.

"It's none of their concern. They're just vessels. We raise our own sons." The fallen argued. There were two fallen and now that they were closer Jacob could see how flawless they were. They were tall and they didn't have any marks on their skin. The only difference in them was the difference in the shape of their heads oval and heart. They had the same color hair and eyes. They wore the same clothes.

"It is my concern. I have to do things, terrible things that I would never do because of this. I deserve to know," Bella spoke up.

The fallen hissed and the girls backed away. "Those things only happen when it isn't safe. You've made everything safe haven't you and this one has been helping," The other said nodding at Jacob.

"Tell her the truth!" Jacob voice was rough with commanded. The fallen hesitated they out numbered him. Then there was a low rumble from him, a growl.

"We're not building an army. We are just strength our numbers. There aren't many of us and we want to change that. After the year is up we plan on stopping."

"That would produce how many hundreds if there are eight of you thousands if there are more." Jacob glared. "We protect this land and the people here. You're kind has defiled the area and attracted demons of all kinds. I run off the dangerous ones. Your spawn has already caused problems and if the new ones continue do so I will run them off."

The fallen didn't hesitate then they moved towards him ready to attack. "No!" Rebecca cried, but the girls held her back. Bella looked worried as well, but not for Jacob. She thought he could take them.

He moved in as well fighting them. If he really wanted the advantaged he had to shift, but in tight quarters like this and with so many humans in the room he couldn't. He overpowered them for a little while until they started to fight together instead of at the same time. Then one had him down and the other was moving in on him.

The cold feeling of metal pressed to the one fallen's temple stopped him. Charlie held the end of the rifle and he was ready to shoot. Jacob didn't know if a bullet to the brain could kill them, but it was obvious that it would injury them if it made them stop. He moved to get up, but before he could two wolves, Quil and Embry raced into the room. Charlie gasped as he was pushed over and the wolves moved in on the fallen. The rifle went off when Charlie fell. A scream from one of the girls was heard, but it was out of fright. Jacob scrambled to his feet. He was ready to help his pack, but they were tearing into the fallen with only some difficulty. Jacob hurried over to Charlie taking the rifle from him as he helped him up.

"Jake what's going on?" Charlie asked. Jacob almost asked him to get the girls downstairs, but before he could the fallen had scrambled from the wolves and were out the door. In a field the wolves may have been able to catch them, but the narrow halls were too much and Quil was left biting at their tires for a half a block. Embry was whimpering and bleeding heavily.

Jacob thought it was safe once the fallen were gone so he went over to Embry and touched his fur cautiously. They had never taken the fallen on before, but if anything it came out a draw. Embry was injured and Jacob could have been killed, but the fallen had run. "Let's go. I'll get Carlisle to look at you."

"Jake…" Charlie started to speak, but the phone rang and he left the room to answer it. He desperately needed something to do otherwise he would be freaking out about the entire situation.

"Jacob is it true?" Bella asked.

"I don't know Bella. Angel and Spike believed that it will happen, but they thought they were run off. Obviously that wasn't true," Jacob admitted.

Bella had heard of Angel and Spike, but she didn't actually know them. Jacob trusted their word though and so did the Cullens so Bella thought she could too. Bella looked hurt and betrayed. She also looked scared. "What does it matter I'm still pregnant and I'm not losing this baby."

"You probably can't anymore. They said you did something to keep the babies safe." Jacob looked at her seriously letting her know that he knew what she did even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

"But why would they need an army?" Rebecca asked.

"They want to cause a war, not with humans, but the outcome will be serious." Jacob admitted. He looked at his sister. "Rebecca, come home. No one on the reservation will hurt you."

"Really?" Rebecca looked surprised. "But you're so angry when they moved in."

"I'm worried about it, but you're still my sister. If that child is not one of them, then I can guarantee that he will be safe. If he is he will still be safe from us, but I don't know if I can protect the child from its own kind," Jacob promised. Rebecca nodded hugging her brother. "I'll send a truck later."

Embry whined at that moment and Jacob remembered him. "Shift." Embry whined again, but did as he was commanded.

"Jake, the phone is for you. It's Edward." Charlie was at the door. He looked at Embry uncomfortably. Jacob didn't hear him before so he didn't think Charlie saw, but Charlie knew that there had been a wolf there and not Embry so that made a difference. Jacob couldn't deal with Charlie at the moment too much was going on. Charlie looked like he was coming up with an explanation on his own, one that didn't include werewolves.

"Jacob! What's going on?" Edward asked before Jacob had the phone all the way too his ear. Jacob wanted to tell Edward what was going on, but Charlie was standing there staring at Embry. However his thoughts were enough. "I'll be home tonight."

"No. You can't do that safely," Jacob said, but he meant without being caught taking a plane was dangerous during the day and Edward couldn't drive there to Forks without causing danger to others and, if caught by the police, himself. "Listen. Just let me get Embry to your father's. Then I can decide if you're even needed here."

"Jacob."

The one word said so much. Jacob knew what he said sounded harsh, but he didn't want to pull Edward away from what he was doing, if he could help it. Even if Edward couldn't gain a soul Jacob could tell that his time with his extended family was a good thing for him. "I can't think straight if I have to worry about you. Just give me a couple hours alright?"

"Fine, but I want you to call me before you've made any decisions. We can talk about it together."

Although, Edward was strong leader in his family, he very rarely negotiated with Jacob. Jacob knew that Edward didn't see a need to voice his concerns. He just wanted Jacob to be happy and Edward assumed that meant letting Jacob have his way in most situations. Contrary to that thought, Jacob liked it when Edward tried to discuss anything with him. He didn't want to do anything alone now that he didn't have to. Usually, he had to make the effort to ask Edward what his opinion was, before making a decision. Edward would always tell him what he thought even if Jacob didn't want to hear it. Edward learned that it could be very dangerous or humiliating for Jacob if he kept the truth from him. Jacob had never heard Edward say that he wanted to be included in the decision process, before. Edward wasn't there, but he wouldn't let Jacob make decisions alone. Jacob wasn't alone. Jacob felt relief lift off his shoulders. "Thank you."

"I'll call Carlisle let him know you're on your way." Edward left with a short good bye.

Jacob handed the phone back to Carlisle. "Bella, would you mind if we used your truck?"

"I'll drive." Bella jumped up from the bed. She grabbed her jacket and her keys.

"Bella…"

"What about all of your friends Bella?" Charlie interrupted Jacob. Bella began to argue with him about the girls. She didn't really know them and she didn't want to be around them, but they were her responsibility now. She really wanted to talk to Carlisle and the other Cullens if she could that's why she volunteered.

Jacob wasn't upset. He moved closer to Embry crouching next to him. "Are we going to be able to move you?"

Embry groaned a soft little noise that would be a whimper if he wasn't a human. He turned his head to look at Jacob better. "Carefully."

"Alright." Jacob put an arm around Embry's middle. He was able to lift him, taking most of his weight. Embry held in most of his pain, but he couldn't help letting out a moan here and there.

"Jacob." Quil hurried into the room spilling over Charlie. He was dressed, but he looked a little bruised to. He took position on Embry's other side. "Sam brought a truck."

Jacob looked up. He didn't know that Sam was on his way. When he transformed he had called out to Quil and Embry who had been on patrol, but the rest of the pack were not on duty do he didn't expect any of them to even know what was going on.

"We passed him on our way over here and he questioned us. Then he turned around the truck and brought it here." Quil explained as he led the way down the stairs it was too narrow for all three young men to fit comfortably so Quil and Jacob had to almost carry Embry between them. Charlie followed behind like a mother hen. He normally wasn't like this, but after what he just witnessed he was try to get any sense of control back.

When the four got to the door Jacob handed Embry off to Quil. He turned to Charlie. "Call Billy okay? Explain to him what happened. Rebecca wants to come home and he'll want to know why." Jacob would let his father decide if they needed to let Charlie know exactly what was going on.

"Ok. You just be careful Jake." Charlie warned.

"You too. Let me know if those girls give you any trouble." Jacob smiled like he was joking and Charlie smiled back. Jacob knew Charlie would let him know even if he didn't believe, right then, that any girls could be a threat to him. He waved Charlie off and hurried to the truck. Sam was waiting in the driver's seat. Embry was next to him stretched out and as comfortable as possible. Quil was sitting in the bed of the truck. He could've tried to fit in the cab, but it would have made it worse on Embry. Jacob nodded at Sam and jumped in the bed with Quil.

He waited until they were out of Forks and on their way to the Cullens before he turned to Quil. "What did you think of them?" Jacob couldn't really assess the fallen when he was in his human form. He had been out numbered and weak. He needed Quil to judge for him. He needed to make as informed as a decision as possible.

"I think they could have fought us longer. They weren't looking to fight us. It was like they didn't want to become too injured so they'd rather take the chance that we'd kill their offspring." Quil explained.

"They probably knew we wouldn't do that. We haven't yet. Offspring or not the mothers are human and that doesn't make the decision easy."

Quil nodded he leaned his head back against the cab. "Well anyway, if they stuck around I think we would have over powered them, even when Embry was shot. We would have come out of it more injured, but they wouldn't come out of it."

"Embry was shot?" Jacob hadn't known that. He knew the rifle went off, but there was so much going on he didn't realize that the bullet had hit someone. Embry's body had probably already pushed the bullet out and was healing the wound, so it wasn't a surprise that Jacob didn't notice an exit or entry wound. Wolves could survive most things, but it didn't mean they walked away without any injury or time to recover. Bullet wounds normally didn't cause too much damage although it did leave them sore for a while. Some things took longer than most, and injuries from supernatural beings or objects were usually those things. Embry's wound was probably worse because of who he was fighting at the time. If they weren't idiots, and they didn't seem like it, they probably went straight for the wound trying to make it larger to keep it from healing. As long as the fallen weren't deadly to their kind in anyway Embry would be fine, but he would heal slower than normal. Needless to say that gave Jacob hope. If Embry and Quil could threaten them into abandoned the fight while Embry was injured that meant that they could easily go one on one with the fallen. That was a relief to Jacob. After all the confusion with Spike and Carlisle trying to figure out how to get rid of them Jacob assumed it would be difficult. Now that he knew they could overpower them, he would make sure to ask Spike or Angel where they were most vulnerable. That way they could depose of them in the best way possible. Normally Jacob would rather drive out threats if they could, they would kill them off if they couldn't. The fallen weren't on their land anymore or in Forks, but their offspring and the mothers were threats. Jacob wouldn't attack the human mothers, but he didn't want anymore. He would destroy any fallen that stepped into his Forks again. It might be different if there was no threat of a super human war and the enslaving of the human race.

When Sam pulled up to the Cullens' house Carlisle was waiting, Edward true to his word had called. Rosalie was also there hovering a little. Jacob didn't see Esme, but if she was home then no doubt she was preparing something for them to eat. She always liked to play host, but lately it seemed like the way she was cooping with what was going on. It wasn't normal for a vampire to be forced into isolation and confined to their land by humans - humans with superhuman offspring, but humans. If Edward and the other were still around the three remaining Cullens may not feel as uneasy. Maybe it _was_ time for Edward to come home.

Jacob jumped out of the bed before the truck was at a complete stop, but that didn't keep him from landing on his feet. "Carlisle, thank you for looking at Embry. It's not often that any of us injure enough to bleed. He wasn't recovering the way he should have either. And…"

"Jacob calm down." Carlisle tried to reassure him with a smile. Jacob was acting nervous. Like the first day that he had come with Edward to meet the family. Jacob hadn't known what to expect. He wanted to be respectful, but he knew vampires to be monsters as well. All that came out were nerves.

Jacob didn't respond. He turned to Quil who was helping Embry out of the truck. Sam was out of the truck as well, but he was staying put on his side with the door still open. Jacob ignored it. It was in his nature to be wary of vampires and at least he wasn't being hostile. "Sam I need you to go back to the res. someone needs to take Quil and Embry's place and I need someone watching Forks too."

Sam hesitated for a moment. Jacob knew he wanted to say something, but after being in Jacob's bad graces for over a month he didn't want to stay in them. Jacob glanced over at Quil who was helping Embry inside the house. Carlisle was leading them inside. Rosalie was still watching them. She was very protective of her family. Jacob was part of the family, but that didn't mean the rest of the pack was. Jacob went around the front of the truck so that he could hear Sam out. He would talk to Edward later, but he wanted to listen to his beta too.

"Everyone is exhausted." Sam paused but Jacob didn't try to interrupt. He knew everyone was exhausted, but the need to protect his home, their home was in all of them, but even stronger in Jacob. That's what it meant to be alpha. In a normal wolf pack the alphas had the privilege to breed but in exchange the had to offer protection. Alphas were experienced and strong, their pack depended on them to survive so that maybe one day they would be able to leave and form their own pack or take over the current pack when their alphas died. For Jacob being a werewolf wasn't that much so different. He wouldn't control the right to breed, but the need to protect his family and his territory was overwhelming."The fallen aren't coming back tonight. I'm not saying that there should be no one on patrol, but Forks will be fine for tonight."

"So are you going to cover the res. on your own?" Jacob asked.

Sam looked a little surprised by that, but out of everyone he was the most rested, even Collin and Brady had been on patrol more than he had. If Sam wanted to give the pack and Jacob chance to rest then he need to step up. "Yeah."

"Leave the truck." Jacob didn't hold out his hand for the key. He waited for Sam shut the truck door and hand it to him. Sam then began to undress so that he could shift and take over like he said. He glanced at Rosalie once and the vampire took the hint and went inside the Cullens house. "I'll meet you later." He said when Sam had already shifted. Sam took that as his cue and turned away from the Cullens and towards the res. Jacob waited until he was out of sight before he went in. He wanted to see how Embry was before he called Edward to discuss everything.

Embry looked like he was fine, but Carlisle insisted that he rest. Jacob told Quil that he could stay or he could return home, but that he needed to let Embry rest on the couch and not to disturb him. Then he, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie went into Carlisle's office and put the phone on speak to call Edward. Jacob wanted to talk to Edward alone, but it was clear everyone wanted to talk to Edward and the rest of the family, if they could. Jacob wasn't going to tell Carlisle that he couldn't talk to his own son, in his own home. Besides, even though Jacob thought of Edward as his equal, as his alpha, Carlisle was a leader in his own right. Vampires didn't have alphas in the same sense that wolves did, but they did have leaders, heads of the family. Jacob knew Edward trusted Carlisle's insight and opinion and so Jacob did as well.

"Angel Investigations we help the…hold on a second," Cordelia's voice lowered. "What is it?"

"Sorry Cordelia, but that's for us." Edward could be heard, but it was very faint because he really wasn't trying to make Cordelia angry.

"I haven't even finished greeting them…"

"Oiy! Princess just put the line through to Angel's office. They can use it while he's playing house upstairs!" Spike yelled it sounded like he was much further away, but his voice was clear as always.

There was some whispering and discussing and finally Cordelia returned to the phone. "Carlisle? I'm going to put you through to Angel's office."

"Thank you Cordelia." The four of waited only a few moments before the line was picked up again.

"Okay we have the phone." Alice informed everyone including Cordelia if she was still listening.

"Who are we exactly?" Rosalie asked it was clear that Alice and Edward where there, but uncertain if Emmett and Jasper were also there.

"All of us and Spike's here too." When Alice said all of us she meant all of the Cullens. That didn't include Angel's pets or Angel obviously it didn't include Spike either.

"Good we need you all here. Jake please go ahead and tell us what happened." Carlisle urged.

Jacob didn't hesitate. He explained about the other fallen, the new mothers, the fighting. He told them what Quil told him. He explained to the conversation. He wasn't sure he'd ever be done talking. Only after a while there wasn't anything left to say. He just leaned back on the chair in front of Carlisle's desk and sighed.

"That means the war is still on," Spike said. "Princess hasn't had any more visions from the powers though. What about you luv?"

"Do I see a war?" Alice's voice rose at the end of her question. It was clear that she had never even thought about the war before even though she knew that Spike and Wesley had originally visited because of a vision. Alice could see the future and although it changed often she always knew what was going to happen. She had difficulty seeing the future of her and the family lately because Jacob and the wolves were so close to them now, but she would have feared a war at least the way Spike had described it and she would have worried about the enslaving of man. "No. Actually, I didn't know the fallen were even moving in and then they were there. I didn't know that you were coming Spike and I always did before!"

"Alice." Jasper voice was soft and comforting.

"That makes sense though. If the fallen are building and army to fight the angels and arch angels normally it would be impossible to surprise them. The nephilism must have found a way to block out the future so that their attack is a surprise," Carlisle suggested.

"That could be it. Cordy's vision could have been a mistake on the fallen's part. If they are able to cover their future from the Powers then the Powers might believe that we've succeed in stopping them," Spike agreed. "Everyone here is worried about Alistair, with good reason. I don't think there is away that I can convince Angel to let any of us leave."

"Isn't the problem in LA anyway? And the prophecy says that the father will kill the son right? So Alistair's endanger just being in Angel's presences." Carlisle pointed out. He knew that Angel could keep his children from leaving, but he doubted that Angel would force them to stay if they really wanted to go, even if they added protection for Alistair.

"Angel is very powerful. It's hard to convince him that Alistair is less safe with him than without him prophecy or not. He really loves the kid and he doesn't want anything to happen to him. He has no desire to hurt Alistair or kill him. So he can't or won't comprehend the danger he's putting him in." Emmett spoke up. He was spending the most time with Angel, as he was still sharing his bed although only when Spike convinced Angel to take a break from his consent vigilance over Alistair. Angel didn't do much else but keep watch, rest, eat. So he had confided in Emmett because he could talk to him while he drifted to sleep. "He's right in thinking that he's the best person to keep Alistair safe from Wolfram, Holst and the vampire clans that want him."

"Getting him out of LA would be helpful for a while though," Spike said as though he was thinking.

"Getting out of this dimension will be even better." That was Edward, but he changed his accent to fit Spike's implying that he was reading Spike's thoughts.

"Exactly pet! You're still going to get your soul right?" Spike asked.

"Well, I need to go home first and I do not feel right about leaving with the Fallen threatening everything," Edward replied.

"No, pet you should go home. Emmett will go with you. Alice, Jasper it's up to you, but I think this could go smoother if you were here to help me."

"Spike," Carlisle interrupted it was clear by the hush that feel over the phone that everyone was listening. "You haven't told us what you're planning."

"I…"

"He thinks that he can convince Angel that the safest place for Alistair is on another plain. He'll be safe and Angel can be more offensive instead of defensive, but also if Alistair is safe then Angel and his team will be able to help protect Forks and stop the coming war threat. It could take me a few months to get my soul, although it will only feel like a few days because the time in the trials goes by more slowly than it does on Earth." Edward explained.

"Edward can't do the trials and take care of a baby." Jacob spoke up from where he was. He knew at the present it was a bad time for Edward to get his soul, but the sacrifice might pay off in time if that meant that Edward, Angel and Angel's team were here to fight the fallen threat. He was willing to take the risk but he wanted to make sure that meant Edward would have his soul. He didn't want Edward to have to worry about a baby while he was doing the trials.

"Of course he can't. If the three of us can convince Angel, then I will go with Edward to the trials. I wouldn't be participating just watching or waiting in the Shaman's home with Alistair." Spike explained. "If we can't convince him then I'll send Alice and Jasper up. I'll also call the Scoobies. I think I can convince Red that there is really a threat and they can help you with the problem."

"You'll send Edward and Emmett tonight and Alice and Jasper will come soon as well, with either Angel and his family, or with these Scoobies?" Carlisle asked.

"Will you be alright with seeing Angel again?" Spike asked.

"He hasn't hurt my children, in fact it seems more the opposite, so I think I can believe that he isn't the same vampire…"

"Jacob!" Quil barreled into the room his voice barely reaching the room before he did. "Dr. Cullen something is wrong with Embry. He's burning up. I mean really burning and sweating. He won't stop shaking."

Jacob was on his feet and out of the room before Quil finished. Carlisle glanced at Esme hoping that she could finish the conversation for them. Only there was no need the dial tone sounded indicating that the others, probably Edward, had hung up the phone. Carlisle followed Quil to the door.

Jacob was on his knees in front of Embry. He pressed a cool cloth to his head and was asking him questions, but Embry only responded with whimpers and they weren't even voluntary.

Carlisle moved close checking Embry briefly. "He may have an infection."

"We don't get infections." Quil answered. "We're too warm we burn any of them off."

"Human infection, animal ones, but this is a result of the fallen. It could be an allergic reaction to their race they being the infection or their bodies could carry hundreds of infections that can be spread to your species." Carlisle continued to check Embry. All signs pointed to infection. "We need to get Embry cool. All of you are already so warm, but the brain can be irrevocably damaged if his body temperature is too hot. I am not sure how high his temperature would need to get though. I think we should try to get him into a cool bath, not cold, to try to bring it down. I would like to get an IV in him and some Tylenol, but…"

"Quil," Jacob looked over at him. "Go now to the hospital get the Tylenol that they give to their patience the best stuff and get the IV's as many as possible."

"You think they'll just let me walk in there and take that stuff?" Quil asked a little nervous about getting caught. He knew Jacob probably wasn't thinking straight with Embry injured. Since they were so rarely injured and never sick it wasn't something that Jacob dealt with easily.

"I don't care!" Jacob snapped. Quil recoiled.

"Quil if you can just go to my office in town everything should be there. I'll give you a key so that you can get in easily." Carlisle stood to get him the key. "Jacob why don't start the bath we talked about."

Jacob's attention darted from Embry towards the bathroom. He didn't want to leave his friend alone at a time like this but if the bath would help he needed to run it. He could spare a few seconds. He hurried out of the room and started the bath. It was a large bath sunk deep into the ground. It could easily fit two or three people. After a particularly messy hunt Rosalie particularly liked to soak in the water, but the other Cullens did too. If they could get the water hot enough then sometimes they didn't even feel as cold. He left the room quickly running the tub. He knew he was not acting like the controlled alpha he normally was, but everything was not working out for him. Edward was gone, although probably not for long, Sam was being Sam right now he needed Sam it be at his side as his beta and not trying to undercut Edward or him. Then there was Bella, the fallen and Embry. He blamed himself that Embry was even there to be shot, to be hurt, and to be infected.

As the water ran he waited. Soon Rosalie was sitting next to him. She didn't say anything she could tell that he was nervous and she hadn't seen him quite so vulnerable in a long time. She respected him enough not to point it out. Carlisle brought Embry into the room and helped him into the bath. Jacob moved around so that he could hold Embry's head above the water. Embry was still shaking from the fever as his body tried to expel the disease.

Jacob didn't move to get in the water with Embry even though it would help hold him better. He knew his body would heat up the water. As it was Carlisle was instructing Rosalie to add ice cubes to the water whenever it became too warm. At one time a person with a fever so high would be put in an ice bath, but that was very dangerous to the immune system so it was better to have the water cool but not cold. It wasn't long however that they realized that the water was getting hotter despite the ice.

"What if one of us gets in with him?" Rosalie asked. Jacob looked at her gratefully. She wasn't the biggest fan of the rest of the wolves but she wouldn't let that stop her from being kind to them.

"That might work. Why don't you do that Rosalie?" Rosalie agreed but said she was going to go upstairs to change into something that wouldn't ruin. Jacob didn't argue. He didn't like her wasting time but arguing would waste even more time because he knew she'd win anyway. She was back fast and she slid into the tub on the other side. She was in one of Emmett's large t-shirts it soaked through and was see through but none of them care.

It was almost two hours before Quil returned. Sam was with him and the rest of the pack was on the way. Jacob was grateful to see all of them even though there was little for them to do.

"Is he doing better?" Quil asked.

"He's not shaking as much, see. But his fever still seems high." Jacob explained to them.

Carlisle set up the IV. He said that it wasn't safe for Embry to stay in the water and take the Tylenol but the Tylenol should work better than the water anyway. So when he was ready Sam, Quil and Jacob pulled Embry from the water. They dried him quickly and brought him back to the couch. Esme had made a bed for him on the couch and the place him on top of the sheets. It would have been more difficult for Carlisle to force the IV needle in if he wasn't a vampire. It was easy for him to pierce the skin and he made sure that Embry's body wouldn't natural expel the needle by taping it in. Then he set up the IV and added the Tylenol to the drops so it would start working in minutes instead of in a half and hour.

Jacob, Sam and Quil, along with the rest of the pack, remained with Embry in the Cullen's living room through the entire day and some of the night. Esme and Rosalie stayed completely out of sight. Jacob could still hear them whispering in the kitchen or the hall and he could smell them, even in his human form to know that they were there. Carlisle only came into the room to check on Embry, to see if any changes were made or if he needed something. It was a difficult time for Jacob and the others and the Cullens recognized this, giving them their space.

Sometime around two or three in the morning, when most of the pack had fallen asleep, as it was mostly a waiting, but Jacob remained awake, Carlisle was checking on Embry once again. Jacob stood vigilantly over the pain. He was normally kneeling beside Embry, but Carlisle was sitting on a stool in front of him and he needed the space to work. Carlisle looked up. "I think he's going to be fine Jacob. He's recovering nicely and he isn't feverish anymore."

"He's safe?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sure he'll be healed, bullet wound and all by morning." Carlisle started to pack up his equipment even cleaning the IV and everything else. "You should probably get some rest too. I know you've been keeping an eye on Forks for the last month with hardly any."

"I'll be okay. I want to stay up for Embry." Jacob shifted. He knew it wasn't his instincts talking anymore. Protecting Embry making sure that he made it through was part of his duty as alpha, but remaining with him, after Carlisle said that he was going to be safe, that was what Jacob did as Embry's friend.

"Well that's up to you, but I wouldn't be a very good father to Edward to let his mate go in this state without even saying anything."

Jacob didn't bother to correct Carlisle about being Edward's mate, if Jacob was a vampire or even a human he _would_ be Edward's mate. As far as vampires were concerned Jacob believed that they probably were mates. He could feel valid comparing his relationship with Edward to Rosalie and Emmett's or Jasper and Alice's as long as it didn't really matter that Jacob and Edward had only found each other in the last couple of years. Of course, Edward's family would think of him as Edward's mate, but what vampires thought of as mates as chosen, was not the same thing as wolves. He didn't bother to say anything. Carlisle gathered up the rest of his things and then left Jacob and the wolves alone.

"Jake you should listen to him." Quil was laying on the throw rug near the couch, he had been closer but Jacob had been so fidgety that it was hard for Quil to sleep. Embry's condition had been steadily improving, and while the others choose to rest as best they could Jacob had not.

"Why would I do that? Neither of you left me and I'm not going to leave Embry." Jacob sat down in front of the couch facing Embry away from Quil.

Quil was silently for a while, but after a couple of minutes he pealed away the comfort blanket and stepped over to Jacob. He put his hands under each of Jacob's arms and heaved. Jacob didn't budge and Quil had to stop heaving after a bit. "Come on get you stubborn mule."

"Leave." Jacob swatted Quil's hand away and he tried to sound like he was in charge, but he wasn't at Embry's side because of that and Quil wasn't dragging Jacob up to bed because Jacob was his alpha he was doing it because Jacob was his friend. All of the pack had been worrying about Jacob, Quil and Embry whispered about it in private, but he could tell that Seth, Leah, Jared, Paul, Sam, everyone on the res, everyone in the pack, the Cullens. Quil and Embry realized that Jacob's hard work wasn't always a choice. It was something he was compelled to do, and the compulsion was only greater now that the threat of fallen and other demons were around.

"Jacob please. You need to rest." Quil stroked his head trying to get Jacob to relax. Jacob was still fighting him, but probably with good reason. After a moment of petting Quil hit him, it wasn't soft either, but Jacob knew he could hit harder than that, but Quil wasn't trying to do anything that would get him exiled. He was just being one of Jacob's best friends. He grew up with Jacob and wrestling was something that wasn't new to them.

The few hits on the head didn't snap sense in him, but Jacob stood up on his own because he had no will or reason to retaliate. Jacob walked around the couch and started out of the room. He paused thinking about waking someone to put have someone watching the res. but he didn't know who to wake they all were exhausted, and Quil didn't need to be out there either. Finally Jacob went upstairs and into Edward's, and his, Edward always insisted that it was his as well, even though Jacob still lived with his dad on the res. He hadn't been in their room since he left. He was too busy one, but also he knew he already missed Edward enough, being in their room would have been too difficult. If he wasn't sure that Edward wasn't on his way he probably would have made a bed in the living room with the others. Since Edward was returning Jacob felt relief and not despair when he finally opened the door and was filled with Edward's scent, and his. His was still there too, but of course his and Edward's scent were usually mixed these days up to the point that it was one fluid scent. Jacob knew that wasn't the case now. Even in their bedroom their separate scents were left in places where one, but not the other could usually be found. Scent sought to disperse equal in a room, and when they both were here that had happened in the room, but now that they were gone the scent was pretty much like the rest of the house, except for in key areas. Then there was the bed. They purchased the biggest softest bed with the most pillow and hanging canopies and set it up in their room. Edward didn't sleep, but Jacob did, and when Jacob wasn't sleeping the bed was usually welcome to the couch. That still had both of their scents on it, although it was masked by the detergent from at least two washes.

Jacob didn't bother with his clothes and even left one of his shoes on when he fell in bed. He closed his eyes knowing that the smell wouldn't be the only thing around him hopefully soon. Almost as soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep. He started to dream about the fallen and Embry since those were on his mind, but it wasn't startling and didn't wake him up. He eventually started to dream most memories of Edward, probably because of the scent around him, but also because there was nothing that comforted him more. They made him happy and safe even when the dream/memories were before Edward made Jacob feel that way.

He knew immediately when Edward was home. It was not a sound or a scent. It was just a gut feeling that Edward was close. Jacob opened one eye keeping it on the partly open door. He could have strained and heard Edward and his family, but he didn't. He knew that Edward wouldn't make him wait too long.

After four minutes Jacob blinked and Edward was at the door. Edward smiled it wasn't huge or filled with teeth, just a quirk of lips. More because Jacob was waiting and Edward knew he was waiting with or without reading Jacob's thoughts than anything else. He sat down on the bed and Jacob stretched up to meet his mouth. It wasn't cold not really. Jacob thought it would be cold when he kissed Edward, because Bella had said it would be and Edward was cold, but Jacob was hot, hotter than a human and he didn't feel the cold like humans either. Edward said it was the same for him. He could tell Jacob was hot, hotter than humans, but he didn't really feel heat like he expected to when they first kissed. When they really kissed it was tepid, it was nice. Which they both decided helped their relationship. Their joining was a battle of dominance or a fight. It was a compromise where a contradiction should have been. Jacob now thought it was the only way, he needed Edward as his equal and he couldn't be if they were competing.

Edward broke away from Jacob touching him hesitantly.

"What?" Jacob asked stilled by Edward's hesitance.

"I saw Embry when I was downstairs. He said it was about time I came home."

Jacob immediately went to agree, but paused before he started speaking. "Embry was awake?"

"I think most of the pack is attuned to my arrival." Edward smiled. "I never really thought they needed me like they need you."

"I think we're all realizing that." Jacob meant that about himself too. He knew living without Edward for the last month was beneficial and he wouldn't stop the coming separation, but he never realized how crazy or painful it would be to be away from Edward.

"Jacob, I don't have to leave again." Edward knew it wasn't really true. Even if it wasn't the fallen or Alistair having a soul was important to their relationship and he knew he would have to get it eventually. He could see the suffering and strain that Spike and Angel went through because of a soul and he wasn't going to let that happen to him and Jacob.

Jacob didn't reply. He moved into another kiss. He knew just like Edward that their time together was a week or two at the most before another month or longer apart. He didn't think they needed to waste the time talking about something that had to happen anyway. Edward returned the kiss. He didn't let his hands roam yet. He worked to get off Jacob's trainers and then he tugged off the jeans that were a little more than stale, being tied to Jacob's leg for the last two weeks. Edward removed his own shoes, then his pants and he pulled away his shirt. Jacob scrambled to get Edward back to him, to his lips, when they parted briefly to take of Jacob's shirt which wasn't a button up like Edward's because of that Edward left their undershirts on, but he did remove their boxers before joining Jacob more fully on the bed, with Jacob on top of him.

"You this time." It was what Edward need after watching Jasper with Spike and knowing that Emmett had been with similarly Angel, but not allowing himself to join in. Jacob didn't argue or fight. Although they often switched positions seven out of ten times Jacob was the one on top. It was Edward's preference more than Jacob's and Jacob stopped pushing Edward a long time ago. Edward always let Jacob know when he was ready to be on top, and Jacob realized that their positions were almost always decided by Edward, being on top didn't really mean being in control.

Jacob moved his had between them he took Edward's dick and squeezed gently a few times before he began stroking him. He moved his other hand to open the nightstand drawer but Edward grabbed his wrist. "No."

"But it's been a while." Jacob looked unsure. Even though Edward was a vampire, he was a wolf and he could still hurt him, especially when it came to sex. Edward's might look like stone, like marble, but marble was a funny thing it was hard to break when it was hit or pushed, but when it chipped away easily. Edward was like that too it was hard to hurt him by hitting him but when Jacob was inside of him it was much easier for him to hurt.

"I know, I need it." Edward didn't blush, but he looked away to indicate his embarrassment.

Jacob wanted to ask Edward about LA and about Angel. He knew about Spike but he was curious about that too, but that could come later. Jacob broke from Edward's grip on his wrist and removed his hand from Edward's dick. He shifted up so that he hovered over Edward, on all fours, he reached down guiding Edward onto his stomach. He grabbed two of their pillows and placed them under Edward's hips. He leaned down spreading Edward's ass cheeks he sniffed deeply. Even though he had agreed not to use the lube or to prepare Edward, he couldn't really help it when he ran his tongue over his pucker opening. He pushed his tongue inside of Edward's tight ass. He didn't have the need to ever use the bathroom, so it was always clean, and it also made his ass that much tighter especially after a month. Jacob panted and he felt Edward panting as well. Edward didn't need to pant it was a gesture of body language to let Jacob know that he liked what he was doing. Jacob ran his hand under Edward's undershirt up his spine. His shirt bunched and Jacob glanced up as his tongue drilled Edward's ass. He started pushing the shirt away, because he wanted to see more skin, but it was cooperating always sliding down on one side of the other.

He abandoned Edward's ass and ripped the shirt away and his own then he forced Edward to his back. He laughed when Edward wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Jacob dropped down to kiss him. He moved Edward's heels over his shoulders his feet hooking around Jacob's neck. Edward had long legs, and they had more hair on them than Jacob did, but most of the hair was white and fuzzy and barely visible. Jacob stroked Edward's thighs and pulled his hips forward. They were propped on the pillows from before. Jacob meet resistance at first and he briefly wondered if he had gone to high or low, but Edward spread slowly until the head of Jacob's dick was inside of Edward. Then the resistance disappeared, like Edward's whole body remembered this, remembered Jacob and it just wanted to be sure first but once it was he opened up and Jacob was buried inside of him. Edward pulled him closer for another kiss, but that wasn't really productive to fucking and Jacob pulled away after a minute. He used his strong thighs to fuck Edward and he used his arms as leverage to get deep inside of him. He leaned over Edward and he closed his eyes for a moment the sensation was just so unreal, but then he remembered that he was inside of Edward. He opened his eyes because he need to see him touch wasn't enough, scent wasn't enough.

They fucked with no words, just skin slapping and grunts and sweet dripping, from Jacob at least. Edward bit Jacob at one point, but he didn't break skin. Jacob's eyes clouded in lust black, black. He pushed the offending mark to Edward's mouth. "Bite like you want it."

Edward shook his head. A long time ago, on accident, they found out that Jacob was immune to at least Edward's venom; they didn't risk testing the theory with the other vampire's. Edward always refused to take Jacob's blood even though vampires exchanged blood during sex. Edward knew that he would be able to stop, Jacob was able to replenish his blood quickly and there would be no harm in it. But he was always worried about the other wolves and he was worried that it would break the treaty and he knew his family didn't exchange blood with each other when they had sex, because Carlisle had taken that out of their clan. Edward was always conflicted over it. He knew it would make the bond at least on his part greater, but he didn't want to go cause conflict with anyone else.

Jacob recoiled his arm. He continued to fuck Edward. He would offer, but he wouldn't push. Edward's eyes darted to Jacob's wrists. He had them on either side of Edward's body for leverage. He licked his lips and then his teeth. "Jacob…" Jacob offered his wrist immediately. He slowed his thrusts for the moment it took for Edward to bite and hold on. He knew that his blood wasn't like human blood to Edward, it wasn't like animal either. It was above all mates, mates and Jacob wasn't sure what that meant but he let Edward take it because he was sure that it was important. Jacob returned his fast pace. Edward came. The drink and the sex and Jacob were everything. Edward took what he wanted just a few mouthfuls, unable to risk Jacob passing out or being injured. He sucked tightly leaving a coat of his venom over the wound before release it. The venom didn't mix with the blood it layered on top of it sealing up the wound and then Jacob's natural healing abilities fixed the tenderness making it as good as new. Jacob picked an even faster speed wanting to join Edward in bliss and then wanted to hold him to the bed and not let him go while Jacob slept off their activities.

Edward grinned. "I'm not going anywhere today."

That didn't cause Jacob to slow though. He continued for a few minutes before coming as well. He rolled off of Edward, but not away. Even though Edward said he wasn't going to leave, Jacob held on to him anyway. Mine. Mine. Mine. Jacob didn't say so, but he knew Edward heard it anyway. He felt Edward shift closer to him. "Hey." Edward always got his attention before he started speaking after they had sex, just to make sure that Jacob wasn't already asleep. Jacob kissed his jaw. "I love you."

"If you want more sex you're going to have to wait." Jacob admitted.

"Jacob." Edward looked at him seriously.

"I love you." Jacob promised. He usually expressed so in gestures, but Edward had told him that it was important to him that Jacob at least say it back when Edward said it.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unexpected Gifts

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 7

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships of Carlisle/Rosalie, Angel/Emmett, Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash,

Spoilers: A little bit for Quickening, but not much this is pretty AU.

Summary: The Fallen have disappeared but they've left unexpected gifts on the daughters of man. Now Jacob his pack and the Cullens have to deal with a bunch of infant murders and that threat of the fallen's offspring. Unfortunately, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett went to LA to visit their uncle Spike. While there they meet Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn. Everything is going well until a very pregnant and very angry Darla shows up.

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 7

Alice was sitting in bed with Jasper and Spike as they tried to sort out the best way to get Angel to listen to them. He was always with Alistair and convincing him to part from his son would not be an easy task. "I noticed that Angel's pets like to keep secrets from him."

"They don't make very good pets," Spike said the closest he would admit to knowing that the humans were part of Angel's family and not exactly pets.

"Well they really haven't done a great job in explaining to Angel the dangers that Alistair is in. I told you what happened to Connor." Alice looked between the two guys. "We need to explain everything to him. I know the humans are trying to protect him and let him have his time with his son, but it's dangerous to everyone."

Jasper looked at Spike. "You have to."

"What? He's not going to listen to me." Spike shook his head. The power struggles between he and Angel were too great! He wouldn't be able to convince Angel of anything because he would think that Spike was just playing a game with him again.

"Spike you're the only one he would listen to. He would never trust either of us." Alice picked at her tights. "He doesn't even know us and then we come in here and take your attention."

"You wouldn't be taking my attention if he wasn't such a ponce!" Spike paused looking sheepish. "Not that you're not distracting and pretty luv."

"I know that Spike." Alice touched his knee squeezing it gently. "If he wasn't such a ponce like you said I'm sure the four of us would be in bed together and not the three of us."

Spike blinked he looked at the two of them and his eyes darkened. "Oh no." Jasper raised a hand. "Calm down. None of that now."

"Sorry." Spike shook the lust easily because Jasper was helping him.

"If you convince Angel to listen to you then we can help. Alice can explain her visions to Angel and we can explain our plan to him." Jasper suggested.

"That's not as easy as you say." Spike frowned.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other. After a minute Alice was the one to speak. "He does trust you. If you're not around Alistair he wouldn't leave his side. He trusts you and no one else to take care of his son."

"Yeah and now I have to convince him to let me kidnap his son." Spike sighed he knew there was no way that this was going to be easy, but he had to try. He cared too much for Angel to let anything happen to his son, even let him happen to his son.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that." Jasper teased.

Spike glared at him. He stood up from the bed. "I'll talk to him, first, but I know he's not going to listen to me alone."

Alice watched Spike leave she looked over at Jasper. "I never realized how unhappy Spike's always been."

"The unhappiness is always there, but he isn't always unhappy." Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice. "He goes through all kinds of feelings. It's very confusing for our kind to be rejected by our chosen mate, but Angel is also his sire and he was cursed when Spike was still young. That isn't an easy thing to go through."

"Sometimes I really want to knock some sense into Angel." Alice knew that wasn't physically possible though.

"I did as well, but after living with both of them I realize that Angel's feelings are equal, but guilt and fear also burden him more than any other." Jasper gently put his arms around Alice. It was a mutual silent agreement that neither wanted to be put through what Angel and Spike had gone through. They were both also worried about Edward luckily Jacob had always had his soul and so he didn't have the guilt that Angel did, but that might even make it harder for them if Edward didn't get a soul as well.

* * *

Spike stood at Angel's door. He was trying to decide if he should knock or just walk in. He wasn't sure if he wanted Angel to be prepared for him. He patted his pockets for cigarettes, but stopped knowing that Alistair had his own room in Angel's suite and Spike wouldn't smoke so close to the infant.

"Spike." Angel's voice crawled through the door. It was an olly-olly-oxen-free that Angel knew he was there and Spike was probably sending of distress signals and that was probably pissing Angel off.

Spike squared his shoulders and went inside. Angel wasn't in his two rooms, Spike didn't bother with the bathroom, going into the far room, it was windowless so that Angel could be inside day or night and to protect from intruders and it was probably original a walk in closet. That's where Spike had set up the nursery even though it wouldn't do in a few years because there would be no room for all the toys and books Spike planned on buying for the kid now it did just what they wanted it to do.

Angel was sitting in the rocking chair. For once he wasn't holding Alistair and Spike was glad for that because he didn't want Alistair to hear, even though he wouldn't know what they were saying, babies understood tone and emotions and it could affect him later. Angel looked up at him wary like he hadn't really been since Alistair was born.

"Angel, I need to talk to you." Spike stayed in the doorway leaning against it. He nodded behind him. "In here. We'll keep the door open."

Angel glanced over at his son, but the child was fast asleep and would remain so. However, he hesitated. Spike gave in moving to sit on the foot rest in front of the rocking chair; a few times he had caught Angel asleep astride the two. "What is it?"

"The humans are keeping secrets from you." Spike picked at his fingernails. He knew how delicate talking to Angel was especially when Spike wanted him to know that he was being serious and it was important.

"Spike." Angel warned.

"Just listen to me luv." Spike looked up at him he realized he almost didn't know if he should do it. Angel was so content and he knew that tearing Alistair away even for a little while would fill Angel with guilt and grief. Just the idea that he was supposed to be his son's murderer would devastate him. "They've never seen you so happy before. You're glowing. They want to figure it out on their own so they don't have to burden you."

Spike paused waiting for Angel to give him permission to continue. He wanted Angel's mind open willing to be reasonable because what Spike had laid out made sense. "You want to though?"

"I have to." Spike face hardened. He felt a small sliver of guilt, but he knew what he had to do. It was difficult for humans to think in long terms they only had maybe ten decades to get everything done, but Spike had longer. He had to deal with Angel until they were both dust, and even that was uncertain. He could spoil Angel's happiness right now, because he knew that losing his son, failing Carlisle again and letting the Fallen enslave the human race would ruin Angel. Spike had to prevent that. The silence held while Angel decided if Spike was being sincere. He could usually trust his human family more than he trusted Spike. Spike understood why, but he hated it.

"Fine." Angel voice was gruff but he didn't look like he was going to shut Spike out immediately.

"Okay, luv just remember I don't want to deal with you if something were to happen to the tyke." Spike looked away it was an obvious lie. Angel was well aware of how much he cared about Alistair. "You know about Wolfram and Hart, about the demon and about your dear friend Holtz. Well none of those are really the concern. Angel the biggest threat, to Alistair's life and your sanity, is you."

"Spike." Angel narrowed his eyes.

"Just listen to me okay Angel. I'm not going to lie to you." Spike stopped Angel before he could start arguing. "I don't want it to be true, but the prophecy says that the Father will kill the son. You will kill him."

"I would never!" Angel hissed not raising his voice because he didn't want to wake Alistair or give him nightmares. "I love him."

"I know, babe, I know that's true, but I also know that this is a prophecy. When are those wrong." Spike looked at him pointedly. Angel glared he obviously wanted to deny it but he knew he couldn't. "Anyway, Alice is quite detailed about it. She says in the original universe where I stayed in Sunnydale after I received my soul. You kept that bloody name Connor. Weasley was so worried about the prophecy that he handed him over to Holtz. Holtz took him into a hell dimension and was trained to kill you. He returned as a teenager with Holtz to kill you, but he was unsuccessful obviously. But he knocked Cordelia up and they had a goddess baby and Connor helped her bring on the end of the world and you are forced to kill Connor see?"

"That is ridiculous. Why would you return to Sunnydale?" Angel asked.

"I don't know maybe because you don't deserve me staying here you when you have no interest in me, in any aspect." Spike glared.

Angel leaned forward in the rocking chair coming centimeters from him. "That's not an option."

"You're not interest in any part of me." Spike looked hurt. "I understand the clause Angel. Couples can be celibate." Spike hated being this vulnerable admitting that he'd take anything that Angel was willing to give him. What he had now was better than most of his undead life, but it was in some ways just as if not more painful.

"I let you take care of Alistair." Angel pointed out. "I just can't Spike. I know if I let you in, little by little I would want more of you. I can't be that strong and neither can you. You love Alistair and take care of him as you would me."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "I know you didn't have a great childhood pet, but that sort of love and care isn't something one gives to an infant."

Angel kicked his shin just to sting. "Can you take that?"

"Yes, actually that's part of my solution to this problem of yours." Spike changed the subject not wanting to get sappy about the trust Angel was giving him.

"Spike I didn't even agree that I am endangering Alistair. If this is true, let me call Wesley he wouldn't lie to a direct question." Angel moved around to try to fish his semi-used cell phone from his jeans.

"Wait luv, you can call him in a minute. I agree he won't lie to a question and even so you'd probably hear it in his voice or smell it if he is present." Spike caught Angel's elbow to keep him from searching. It hurt a little that Angel trusted the humans over him, but he knew that humans didn't lie quiet as easily as he did. "The plan you need to hear that first. The humans don't trust me at all. They're good not to, but you know I don't want to hurt you or Alistair."

"What about the time you stabbed me with hot pokers?" Angel pointed out.

"That was only a flesh wound! I didn't have a soul then and you were hard as a rock. You liked it." Spike growled. "I needed the Amulet!"

Angel nodded. "But you would hurt me."

"Fine I would hurt you. You're fun to hurt." Spike smirked. "But not this time."

"Not this time." Angel agreed. Spike let his hand slip from Angel's elbow but he held on to his hand resting them on Angel's knee. "The decision will still be my own Spike."

"I know." Spike could only influence Angel and not make his decision Alistair was still his son first. "You heard Alice's vision. Even though my presence and the Cullens' have altered that reality I'm still worried that Holtz will be able to get Alistair away from you if he remains here."

"He'd never get through you or me." Angel insisted. "You said he had Wesley's help, but now you or I are always with Alistair. Wesley wouldn't have a chance."

"Yes he would. Holtz probably isn't human, but Wesley is. Wesley knows that I could hurt him, but I would immediately be incapable of much else," Spike explained. Angel looked horrified at the thought. "I do not believe that Alistair is safe as long as he is here."

"In LA?" Angel asked.

"In LA, but as long as he's in this plane then he is vulnerable. Someone will find him and still the biggest threat to him is you. So he would be unsafe no matter where he goes as long as you're there." Angel looked pained and Spike squeezed his hand. "So it would be me right? Eventually, the others would give chase and I could keep away for a while as you guys try to hunt them down, but he would still be vulnerable, there are lots of humans that could fall under Holtz's influences or any of the others. So I finally thought of a place to take him where he'll be the safest that he could possibly be. Edward is going to get his soul. That is on another plane. It isn't on Earth. So it would take a long time for anyone to figure out where he is, and you would have a long time to get rid of the threats and then it will be easier to work on the threat you pose, don't you think?"

"I am pretty in capable of taking an offensive position when I'm in here protecting Alistair," Angel agreed. He still had that look of pain. He knew exactly what Spike wanted and he wasn't sure he could even think about it. "Spike…"

"Hush, luv, the next part is important."

"There is more?" Angel looked startled.

"I've been talking to Carlisle and the Fallen have not disappeared like we thought. They left their offspring as you know but they've come back and brought more women with offspring. The girls have killed infants and children to perform blood rituals to protect the offspring. If you agree to this we, at least, the three of us, Alice and Jasper will go to Forks. Edward and I will go to Africa, but you have to stay in Forks and help them. Holtz and them are threats to us but the fallen are a threat to everyone."

"If I'm helping with the Fallen how can I get things safe for Alistair?" Angel asked.

"Work fast." Spike suggested Angel growled. "Angel it took me three months to get out of those caves. I told Edward that it would only be a month because he and Jacob are young and don't believe that they can really be apart for longer. But they can. When we leave LA eventually everyone after Alistair will realize he's not here and they'll track you to Forks. They won't be able to track Alistair because he'll be gone already. You can take care of them then. The Fallen will be in an out so you'll have time. You'll be able to spent time with Carlisle."

"Carlisle's not getting any older." Angel didn't mask his hurt and grief.

Spike was hopeful that it meant that Angel knew what he had to do. "Time is slower there. I thought I was gone for three maybe five days at the most cause of the time difference in Africa. So he will only be a few days older not a few months."

"Oh." Angel looked surprised blinking. "Really?"

"Yes really. I don't want to take him away from you for any longer than I have to," Spike promised.

"I'm really going to have to think about this Spike and talk to my team. If I leave they'll be vulnerable so I have to give them options." Angel explained. He looked at Alistair and then at Spike. "You're going to kidnap him if I say no aren't you?"

"I was going to reason, bargain, beg, get angry, but I wasn't going to accept it. Angel this is the best solution. You're pets keep you in the dark and I need you to know the truth as much as I know it. I will listen to alternatives but I don't think they will have better ideas. They want to keep you happy. But they don't understand that making you happy now leaves you vulnerable in the future for being more devastated than ever."

"Thank you, William." Angel squeezed his hand. "Can I call Wesley now?"

"He should be in soon I'm sure then we can have a little meet…" Spike paused when Alistair started to fuss. They waited a moment to see if Alistair was really awake but the noises continued. "He wants to be held."

"What?" Angel asked.

"He's making that cry. He cries like that when he's uncomfortable and if you pick him up then he can get comfortable and he'll stop crying." Spike pointed out.

Angel smiled. "Are you trying to win me over to your idea?" Spike shook his head. "Go deal with him I'll talk to the team about coming in a bit early." Angel stood and Spike followed there wasn't really much room between the rocking chair and the footstool so their chests touched.

Spike looked away. "Sorry, luv." Spike wanted to move away, but he just couldn't do it and he understood what Angel was worried about he supposed. It was hard to control himself around Angel and if they let little things in then it would be even more hard. Angel touched his hand to the back of Spike's neck squeezing. It was intimate and sire all at once and Spike felt vulnerable. He leaned in, despite the feeling. He always felt vulnerable with his sire but that's also what made him feel safe and protected. It might have moved on to more, but Alistair's fussing was becoming crying and Spike broke away from Angel and stepped away. He turned away after a few steps and moved over to the cradle. Spike had put it together himself. He didn't trust the cradles at the stores so he ended up fashioning a different one together after convincing Emmett to go to the hardware store with him. He picked up Alistair and kissed his nose. "Hey monster." Alistair blinked focusing his gaze on Spike. It took a few seconds, but Spike thought Alistair recognized him. If not recognized him, his mind at least knew that Spike meant good things. Nothing bad had ever happened to Alistair yet so his mind probably wouldn't know to be afraid even if he didn't know who was picking him up, but Spike thought that he might not associate good things with a stranger either. Spike held Alistair in his arms and turned back to the rocking chair to sit in it to see if Alistair would go back to sleep before the humans arrived.

Angel was looking at him like he had on that first day, in awe and pride. Spike thought that it was more because of him than Alistair this time. "Are you going to call Wesley?"

"I was just going to leave to do that." Angel pointed to the door.

"Will you please leave so that my reputation of being sexy and manily doesn't turned into something soft and ponce." Spike partly stomped over to the rocking chair. He couldn't stomp fully or Alistair would cry.

"I was kind of thinking you're like a lion carrying a cub in his mouth." Angel chuckled a little.

"Right you're saying a big dangerous predator like me has just been reduced to sweet and caring." Spike used one hand to unlace his boots pulling them off one than the other.

"That's how I made you William." Angel held a look of longing.

"Because you predicted this?" Spike asked. Angel laughed shaking his head. Spike could tell that Angel was interested because of his baby skills. It was really creepy. He shouldn't get turned on because Spike was good at raising kids. They weren't humans. Adopting kids was out of the options and there was no way two male vampires were going to have a kid. What family could he a possible hope to have with Spike? It wasn't right for a vampire to be attracted to that. Vampires should be attracted to hunting ability or malice or strength or social power or a sexy body or scent. He threw one of his boots at Angel's head to snap him out of it. Angel glared. "Go call." Spike hurled the other boot at him.

Angel caught the boot and dropped in on the floor. "Oh right you'd never hurt me." It was a successful distraction though. He left the room and went into the bedroom. Spike could hear him talking but he didn't listen. He snuggled Alistair. They used to wrap him up in a blanket, but he often cried without it. Edward said that Alistair thought hot as much as a baby could and so they stopped trying to bundle him up. Alistair was used to Darla's cold body and the warm blankets weren't natural to him. Spike and the other vampires were a natural comfort to him compared to the humans and they really calmed Alistair down much faster than anyone else.

* * *

"Angel don't you think that's a bit ridiculous?" Wesley asked. The team had arrived and they joined Angel and Spike in Angel's room. Alice and Jasper were there as well they were also considered part of the team. Alice was actually sitting with Cordelia touching strands of her hair in an odd gesture of affection. Spike looked at Jasper, but he shrugged. Jasper was holding Alistair on his legs. Jasper could relax Alistair if the tension in the room got too high and people started yelling. The little baby was drinking a bottle of formula.

"That doesn't answer my question. Is it true that Alistair dies by my hands?" Angel asked.

Wesley was fearful. Alice had figured out the prophecy from her visions, but if it hadn't been for her Wesley wouldn't have told anyone else about the prophecy. As it was he tried his best to not worry the others although he was increasingly worried. "Angel."

Angel glanced over at Spike. He looked grave. "What were you planning Wesley?"

"It's not safe for Alistair." Wesley shook slightly.

"Wesley." Angel narrowed his eyes. "Where were you going to take him?"

"Angel." Spike stood up from where he was leaning against the dresser. He moved over putting a hand on Angel's shoulder. He knew Angel was too protective of Alistair to get this sort of information. He looked over at Wesley. "But he still agrees with me that we need to get Alistair away from you."

"What? You can't do that to Angel." Cordelia stood up. She walked right over getting in Spike's space. "So your plan is to take Alistair yourself. How is that any better? You're the monster here not Wes."

"I won't hurt Alistair." Spike glared. "This is too important to worry about Angel's feelings."

"I'd expect you to say something like that." Cordelia was good at being a brat when she wanted to. "Angel we can talk about this and decide together what we need to do."

"I agree with Cordelia." Fred spoke up before Angel could answer. "But first I would like to hear Spike's plan."

Spike smiled at Fred. "Thanks pet. Gunn?"

"You've obviously thought this through if you knew that Wesley was planning a kidnapping." Gunn shrugged from where he was sitting.

"Wesley wasn't planning it. It was just a passing thought right?" Spike looked at Wesley. His grip on Angel's arm tightened considerably.

"Of course it wasn't a plan yet." Wesley nodded. "I would like to hear your plan too."

"Okay I'm capable of protecting Alistair. So the plan is for me to take him to an undisclosed location that I know no one will be able to locate." Spike looked at the team.

"Undisclosed? You want to take him away, kill him and drink his blood and come back and pretend you accidentally lost him." Cordelia retorted.

"Cordy that's unreasonable." Alice jumped up from the bed. "Spike is not capable of hurting Alistair. Even without the soul and without the chip he cannot hurt Angel like that. Anyway Spike isn't the mindless killer like you think he is."

"He tried to kill me before." Cordelia looked at Alice.

"Well he was a killer. He just wasn't mindless. Jasper will vouch. When we lived him he used to insist that we share meals that way we would only kill one or two people and never four. He sometimes wouldn't finish his meals and let them go with just a bit of blood loss."

"You did?" Angel looked at Spike.

Spike looked horrified. "No I killed tons of people, thousands. I was a killing machine. I killed two slayers."

"He didn't kill if he could, because Angel was feeding on rats and it made Spike feel guilty. When our kind feeds we will kill our victims no matter what because of the venom in our bite, but Spike isn't the same. So he wouldn't drink everything," Jasper agreed.

"You're insane Spike is extremely dangerous without a soul," Cordelia said.

"I am extremely dangerous, but Jasper and Alice aren't lying. I sometimes tried to curb my natural instinct to kill my victims because I knew it disgusted Angel. I wasn't all that good at it, but it was easier with Jasper and Alice around. They're more human than Drusilla and it was easier for me to be more humane with them around." Spike glared at Jasper for ratting him out.

"Will-Spike." Angel's arm curled up grabbing Spike's elbow to get his attention. "I can't believe you even tried."

"I had to!" Spike snapped. Alistair whimpered. Jasper calmed him easily, but it was enough to quell Spike's temper. "So I won't hurt Alistair okay?" He looked at Cordelia and the other humans.

"But why can't we know where you're taking him." Cordelia asked.

"It's better if we don't know." Fred spoke up. "Spike's solution isn't different that Wesley's except that he can protect Alistair better, but if he discloses the location then the information could slip to anyone or Angel and Angel's the big problem."

"Right." Spike answered even though Angel already knew where Alistair would be. "While I'm gone everyone can work on getting rid of all of the other threats, tackle the answer to the prophecy business and protect Forks from demon children."

"What was that last one?" Gunn asked.

"I agreed with Spike that if I allow him to take Alistair that I will go with Alice and Jasper to Forks to help them that way we can throw off Spike's trail. I am inviting you guys to come with me to Forks. We can always use the help, but this is a bit much in the travel department if you feel like you don't want to come."

"Those were the guys that were going to turn the human race in to slaves and set things on fire?" Gunn asked.

"Pretty much," Alice agreed.

"I'm in." Gunn looked at the others.

"I really liked Carlisle and Esme I wouldn't mind seeing them again. They also had a good collection of books that might help us with the prophecy." Wesley looked nervous. "If you'll still have me."

"You can't be faulted for a crime not committed," Spike spoke up before Angel could he looked over at him Angel didn't look like he was going to argue with have extra help, but he was obviously upset with Wesley.

"Cordelia is coming with us," Alice insisted. Cordelia looked over at her opening her mouth to say something. "In my visions its best if you stay with Jasper and I." Spike again glanced over at Jasper. He shrugged again.

"I guess I'm going too then. I really don't want to be here by myself when people come around looking for Alistair and he isn't here." Fred spoke up.

"I wasn't going to let you stay here alone." Angel promised her. He looked at the group. "It's still my decision and I need sometime."

Spike looked at Angel. He knew that Spike was willing to kidnap Alistair too so what was he stalling for. "If you just want time to spend with him before everything I understand, luv, but you know what the best decision is."

"Yes, but I don't want to admit that I could be a danger to him." Angel had that hurt look again.

"Well then you better work hard on getting that prophecy worked out," Spike insisted. "Everyone in Forks will help you as long as the demon population is controlled."

Angel could easily control in a small place like Forks. As long as there wasn't a hellhole like there was in Sunnydale. "Will we need two or three cars?"

"Jasper and I have our car and we promised to bring Emmett's back." Alice stepped up.

"I'll bring my car as well. If the two of you want to get there quickly then you can go by day and night but Spike and I will have to stop. And Alistair is coming with us." Angel made it very clear.

"We'll take the few days with you." Alice said not waiting for a reply from Jasper which was probably because they already discussed this. "So when do we leave."

"I have to pack." Cordelia pointed out. "I can't leave for who knows how long with nothing."

"We'll leave in a couple of days that way we can arrange everything," Angel promised.

"Wait I thought Spike was going to take Alistair in a different direction. Why is he traveling with us to Forks?" Gunn asked.

"As the other people after him start to realize he is gone and they will pick up on the trial easily, but part way up the trail is me and they'll have to get past me to get any closer." Angel explained. "I also want to spend a little more time with Alistair if I can."

"Of course you'll need that time." Fred agreed. "So can we leave now to pack and get ready or do we need to put in a nights work."

"That's up to you, pet. I'm going out tonight. I don't want anything to seem suspicious until after we leave," Spike explained.

"I'll go with you," Jasper offered. "Alice?"

"Sure I can do some fighting," Alice agreed.

"I'll come too. I don't take that long to get ready and LA is my city if I'm leaving it for a while then I want to try to do something before I leave it to the monsters." Gunn looked at Angel who gave him a nod of agreement.

"I'll get my books together so I'll be here tonight, but it wouldn't really be working." Wesley offered. "I can take over the phones Cordelia if you need more time to get packed."

"Thanks Wesley." Cordelia wouldn't turn down a chance to go shopping.

"Okay then it's decided." Angel looked a little bit upset. So after everyone agreed they decided to give Angel some time with Alistair alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unexpected Gifts

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 8

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships of Carlisle/Rosalie, Angel/Emmett, Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash,

Spoilers: A little bit for Quickening, but not much this is pretty AU.

Summary: The Fallen have disappeared but they've left unexpected gifts on the daughters of man. Now Jacob his pack and the Cullens have to deal with a bunch of infant murders and that threat of the fallen's offspring. Unfortunately, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett went to LA to visit their uncle Spike. While there they meet Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn. Everything is going well until a very pregnant and very angry Darla shows up.

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 8

* * *

Jacob was able to relax now that Edward was home. Since Edward's return Sam had been gruff with him, but he was trying and Jacob was able to over look it to keep Sam by his side.

After the first morning Edward helped Jacob bring Embry back to the res. Jacob asked Jared and Paul to keep and eye on the res. and to make some wide sweeps of Forks a few times a day. Jacob and Edward had lunch with Billy and they discussed Charlie. Billy said that he promised to visit Charlie and explain things to him. Plus, Rebecca wanted to come home and Billy wanted to be the one to pick her up.

"We can take you over there this afternoon." Edward offered. "I want to see Bella."

"Edward it's dangerous for you to be in Forks." Jacob warned.

"Bella shouldn't pose a threat to me because she's already taken measures in protecting her child from me. So I should be alright. I need to talk to her Jacob it's been over two months." Edward held Jacob's hand. He knew that the tension that he brought between Bella and Jacob were great. Jacob understood the difference between childe and mate now, but he didn't always and Bella had yet to figure it out. She had concluded that Edward and picked Jacob over her, but it wasn't the case.

"What about the other girls that were brought there yesterday?" Jacob asked. "I was there when Bella attack Rosalie."

"Jacob." Edward could see and hear the fear running through Jacob. He put down his mug of blood and reached over taking Jacob's hand, and then wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you for taking care of my sister, but nothing like that is going to happen to me."

"Edward you can see Bella after you get back." Jacob was trying to be reasonable.

"Jacob." Billy spoke up. "Maybe the three of us should visit the Swans' today."

Jacob shook a little he only wanted to protect Edward, and they were making him helpless in doing so. Even with Edward holding him it didn't keep Jacob from panicking. "Fine."

"I'll be careful and you'll be there." Edward promised and it was enough to allow Jacob to relax and return to eating. They ate the remainder of the meal in silence. Edward spoke a little to Billy, but the silence overpowering.

Charlie was expecting Billy and Jacob at least, as was Rebecca. He looked warily at Edward. He still had hard feelings for Edward because of what he put Bella through. He let them all inside though.

"Jacob why don't you and Edward get Rebecca's things. I'll talk to Charlie." Billy suggested as they passed the stairs. Rebecca stayed with them as they went upstairs to give the adults privacy.

"I've been staying in the room next to Bella's." Rebecca led Jacob over to her room. "I don't have that much, just clothes and things Dad brought over."

"Are those girls here?" Jacob asked.

"No. Charlie put them up in the motel 6 last night. Bella went to visit them this morning. She says that she's worried about them, but they haven't had any cravings yet." Rebecca explained.

"Why don't you go talk to her Edward, I'll help Rebecca with her stuff and then I'll meet you in there." Jacob suggested. Edward hesitated. It was clear that Jacob was really worried about him, but that he was trying not to show it by giving Edward time with Bella alone. He didn't want to panic Jacob, but seeing Bella would be nice. Finally he agreed. Jacob watched Edward go into Bella's bedroom. Then he picked up all of Rebecca's things, really too much for one trip, but he did so anyway and hurried downstairs packing up Edward's Volvo. Then he was upstairs with lightening speed.

"I don't even have to read your mind to know what that was about." Rebecca raised a thin brow. "Should I leave the three of you alone?"

"Why don't you make sure you haven't missed anything?" Jacob instructed. He knew that Rebecca was teasing, but he didn't like it either. Rebecca rolled her eyes, but went back into her room to do as Jacob suggested.

Jacob snuck over to the door and slowly pushed it open. Edward and Bella were standing next to her bed and he was holding her firm in his arms. She looked so small and little like that. She was fragile compared to him and he knew it. Jacob felt a sting of jealous seeing them. Not because he thought that Edward was betraying him, but because he knew that he would never have the kind of relationship Bella had with Edward. He didn't want that kind of relationship, but that didn't stop him from being jealous. He knew he was Edward's greatest friend, he was close to Edward like he was his sisters, Edward was his lover and Edward was his other half even if he didn't have a soul. But Jacob would never be Edward's offspring the way Bella would be if she just realized that didn't make Edward her mate. Edward protected and took care of Bella. Jacob and Edward were equals so there were few things that Edward could protect Jacob from that Jacob wasn't able to protect himself from. Jacob didn't want the relationship Bella had with Edward if that meant giving up the one he did have, but he wished that he could fulfill Bella's role in Edward's life too. It was a silly thought. It was like a father being jealous of a mother's affection for their son. However, the feeling was there nonetheless.

Edward looked up at Jacob after a few moments, probably due to his thoughts and not any sound that he might have made. "Bella I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Bella looked up at Edward a smile on her face. "I really am sorry."

"I know and next time you'll listen to me or I'll let Jacob use extreme force to keep you safe." Edward rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a soothing gesture.

Bella leaned in to the embrace even more. "I'm surprised he even let you near me."

Jacob cleared his throat knowing it was unfair for Bella not to realize he was there. She jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder. "Jacob. I'm so sorry about Embry. He's going to be okay right?"

"He'll be okay. I'm glad he was there. I wasn't able to fight them off as a human and your father was in the house." Jacob explained.

Edward looked shocked. "You didn't tell me that. You were more worried about Charlie than your safety."

"I wouldn't have let it escalate like that Edward. I would have protected myself, but I couldn't do that as a human. Luckily I didn't have to. Charlie will still know by today though." Jacob felt a little guilty that Edward was worried about him, but the situation would have worked in Jacob's favor he was sure of it.

Edward looked at Bella. "Is he telling the truth?"

"Yes. He was doing okay against them in hand to hand combat but they were two and he wasn't plus he wasn't in his strongest form," Bella explained. "Dad had his shot gun and held it to one of their heads, but then Embry and Quil ran in."

"I heard that part." Edward nodded. He looked at Jacob. "You have to be more careful."

"I am careful." Jacob knew he had been reckless because he was so focused on his duties and he was a little crazy because of Edward's absences and Sam's exile, but it wouldn't be like that this time. Angel and his team would be around to help.

"Bella." Edward turned back to her. "I have to tell you that I'm not staying very long."

"No, Edward I need you here." Bella hugged him tightly. Edward put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her gently away.

"This isn't your decision Bella. I must go. You must trust Jacob and the others while I'm gone. They will protect you. I know that you are trying to behave now, but not everything is easy for you to control." Edward brushed her hair out of her face. "Can you do that?"

"But I don't understand you were just gone and now you have to leave again?' Bella asked.

"I left before so that I could get information on why I am leaving now. It's something that I have to do." Edward looked over at Jacob briefly. He turned back to Bella before he continued, "This time I wouldn't be able to contact you or anyone else. I wouldn't even be on Earth."

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"There is a Shaman in Africa that I'm going to visit. Spike will be with me," Edward explained.

"What is a Shaman going to do? Who is Spike?" Bella asked.

"Spike is Carlisle's brother of sorts and we are going to the Shaman for a few reasons. One of those reasons is that I can get a soul if I partake in a few trials," Edward explained.

"A soul? What do you need a soul for you're a vampire?" Bella argued. She remembered how obsessed Edward always was about her soul and not taking it from her.

"It's important to my relationship with Jacob. We didn't think it would be something that we needed, but after living with Spike and Angel I know that's not the case. It will rip us apart. I cannot hurt Jacob like that," Edward explained. "When I have a soul it will be good for you too."

"How?" Bella asked.

"If I have a soul then I can remain a vegetarian if I choose to have my blood purified. That will make me stronger and I will be able to protect you better," Edward explained.

"Edward we didn't discuss that." Jacob wasn't sure if he was okay with it. He knew that the soul would prevent Edward from killing a human, but living that life was less human and that meant Edward wouldn't be able to venture out into the sun.

"We will and it might only be temporary." Edward looked at Jacob. There wasn't much that was a threat to his family, but these fallen were and as long as they remained Edward wanted to do what he could to get rid of them.

"Billy needs us downstairs," Edward interrupted any further discussion. Jacob nodded leading the way downstairs. Rebecca had already joined Charlie and Billy downstairs.

"Charlie wants to see more proof." Billy looked up at Jacob. "I know there isn't much room."

Jacob agreed with a nod and he started to remove his clothes. "Whoa wait a minute." Charlie held up a hand.

"He has to take off his clothes otherwise they'll shred to pieces and he won't have any when he changes back," Bella explained.

"Bella how do you know?" Charlie asked.

"I figured it out." Bella shrugged she sat down next to Charlie. "Just like I figured out about Edward…"

"Bella!" Jacob growled.

"What about Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Oh." Bella blushed brightly.

Edward stood his ground for a few minutes, but finally he admitted. "I'm Jacob's mate. He imprinted on me. It is why I stopped being interested in Bella and became interested in Jacob."

"Imprinted?" Charlie asked.

"Imprinting is a way that a wolf knows who his or her soulmate is. It's not something that is easily controlled. Edward could have chosen to remain with me, because the imprintee can decide the extent of the relationship, but it's pretty difficult to fight. It would have hurt both of them if I stayed in the middle of them," Bella explained.

Jacob actually hadn't imprinted on Edward it was impossible as long as Edward didn't have a soul. It was actually Edward's instinct in finding his chosen mate that created their relationship and bond. However, the imprinting was less of a choice than finding a chosen mate so it helped explain things to Charlie in a way that so that he wouldn't be as hard on Edward and Jacob because of their relationship. When Jacob was only in his boxers he offered to turn around so that he wouldn't expose himself unnecessarily even though the girls had both seen Jacob pre and post transformation before. Charlie agreed that would be best so Jacob turned around and removed his boxers almost turning into a wolf as he removed them. Edward held onto his clothes easily enough.

"That's unbelievable." Charlie looked shocked. "All those attacks on humans it was you guys?"

"No!" Edward firmly replied. "That was not Jacob or the packs doing. That was the result of a rogue vampire. The wolves are here to protect Forks from vampires and other demons. They've been able to do so wonderfully, until just recently."

"Those things from yesterday?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. They're called nephilism they are fallen angels from before the Earth was created. The fallen as we like to call them covet human females to produce offspring," Billy explained. "They don't really pose a danger to the human population, but for us they have caused a problem and we have evidence that they may soon cause problems for humans."

Jacob felt cramped so he returned to his human form and took his clothes from Edward. "I'm sorry we have to overwhelm you with this Charlie."

"No, no I want to know. It's good that I know." Charlie nodded. "So yesterday Embry…"

"Was one of the wolves and Quil was the other" Jacob confirmed. "They were only here to protect me."

"And you?" Charlie looked at Billy.

"That was a long time ago Charlie. I let the younger ones do the work now," Billy said with a partial smile.

"So what do you need me to do?" Charlie asked.

"Well you can't tell anyone." Bella pointed out.

"Charlie we don't need you to do anything. You continue to protect humans from humans and we will continue to protect humans from everything else," Jacob promised. "And keep your eyes open. If you see anything then the information can be helpful."

"Okay," Charlie agreed.

They talked for a little longer, but then Billy said that they needed to get Rebecca back home. Charlie and Bella let them out watching them go.

* * *

Katura blew the whistle signaling to the boys to come in from wherever they were on the field. The shooter, Connor, picked up the ball and ran in. The rest of the team followed him. Connor smiled at the coach, she returned the smile. Connor elbowed his friend Austin in the ribs nodding in Katura's direction. She smiled inwardly to herself as she thought that she might finally have this one. "That's great boys. I am really proud of you. When I first got a hold of you I was appalled at the work the last coach had left me, but you're all really have improved."

"Thanks Coach." The group said mostly in unison.

"I think we're done for today. Monday we'll begin working on some drills. I think if we continue working until the season starts that we'll be able to really pull some incredible wins." Katura stated. "Alright to the showers." She ordered. She stayed behind as the guys made their way to the showers. She checked the field to make sure that they didn't leave anything. When she was sure she followed the boys into the locker room. Even though it was the boys' locker room she was allowed in because the male coaches were gone for the day and someone needed to keep an eye on the boys. The male coaches were in charge of Football, Basketball, Wrestling and Hockey this time of year, so that left her with the Soccer it was a little early for Soccer, however, like she had said the team wasn't much of a team when she got a hold of it.

As she walked by the boys towards the teachers' office near the gymnasium entrance she kept her gaze almost fixed on Connor. He caught her gaze earlier on and held it until she walked by. She could still feel his gaze as she continued on entering the office. She set down her clipboard and whistle. She sat down on the first chair. There was a two way window so that she could keep an eye on the boys while they were at their lockers, but not in the showers or bathroom stalls. She pulled out her playbook and opened up to the last play in the book. She was still working on this one. She studied it carefully, stuck as to what to do next.

It was nearly twenty minutes before Connor knocked on the door to the office. She knew it was him because she could smell him. She looked up the locker room was empty. Good. "Come in."

Connor entered the room. He shut the door behind him. "Coach, I was wondering, well…I…saw how you were looking at me…"

Katura shut her playbook carefully. She stood up turning around she faced the young boy. "Connor I want to admit, I find you very attractive."

"You…you do?" He asked. She moved closer to him circling around him she reached up and touched his shoulders. "You're so strong, beautiful, perfect."

"I-I-I… won't tell anyone."

"You won't get a chance to." Katura grinned behind his back. She reached around his body running her fingers over the front of his jeans. "Are you a virgin?"

"We-well I-I've done stuff."

"You are." She laughed with delight. "That's just perfect." She pulled down the zipper of his pants and carefully lowered them to the floor. She pushed his boxers down to his knees. She reached forward grasping his dick. He shook with excitement, fear. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. "Too fast?"

"No!" He looked back at her. "I'm not some kid."

"Good. Sit." She let him go pushing him forward. He sat down in the chair she was using. "Let's do this reverse cowgirl."

"Uh…what's that?" He asked looking vulnerable, nervous, excited all at the same time. His arousal and fear filled the air around them.

She lowered her gym pants revealing herself to him. He looked away too young, too inexperienced to look at what he wanted. She stepped closer to him until she was standing between his knees. He couldn't help but look then. And look and look. She was perfect clean and wet. He looked up at her into her eyes. "Ready?"

He nodded. She stepped her feet under the opposite armrest to turn herself around so that she was facing away from him. She reached below her so that she didn't have to waste anytime as she lowered on to him. She began to move right away. Her heels rising and falling as she took his virginity. She took him hard and fast knowing he won't last, but also knowing that she could get the most pleasure this way too. Her hair fell forward pooling in front of her face. He shook scared still. He was too afraid to touch her. He was too afraid to notice when he looked straight into the eyes of an animal. In front of him, face him was the snout of a dog like thing, with a jaw stronger than any mongrel and teeth that were dripping with hunger. She noted the moment he saw what he was looking at the fear turned to horror. He was absolutely terrified. He didn't even come before she ripped into his face with her teeth taking his right eye, most of his nose, mouth and jaw. He wasn't dead right away, but he couldn't scream. He gasped as he tried to breath through what was left, but nothing was. He gripped her wrist and trying to push away from the chair but it was too late, the second bite was over his throat. Dead.

* * *

"Angel's here," Emmett said as he stuck his head into Carlisle's office. It was nearly morning the sky was even blue and the clouds pink with light, but the sun still hadn't rose. Carlisle was working on some patient files to keep busy. Spike called a few days prior to let them know that they were coming.

Emmett was able to sense Angel's arrival because they had obviously exchanged blood and Angel was Emmett's grandsire. It hurt Carlisle a little bit. As his relationship with Rosalie had grown his relationship with Emmett had waned. His relationship with Edward remained the same, but had not grown either. He understood that Edward wanted to wait until he had a soul so that he and Jacob could form a bond. Emmett, on the other hand, had chosen to stay away because of fear.

Carlisle followed Emmett out into the hall. Edward and Jacob were coming down the stairs and Rosalie came out of the kitchen with Esme. Carlisle swallowed. Even though Edward and Emmett had visited Angel and been okay he was still frightened of Angel because he was so powerful.

Esme came and took his hand. Edward opened the door for them and they stepped out. Seth and Leah were keeping pace with the cars as they pulled in the driveway. They remained as wolves and they stayed near by when the cars came to a stop. Carlisle wouldn't admit that he was grateful for Jacob and the wolves.

Jasper and Alice got out of the cars first. Alice waved at them as Jasper started to pull Alice's things from the back of the car. The humans started to exit, but they didn't get their things. The group looked a little wary at the wolves and at the rest of the Cullens.

"Oiy, pet, you don't mind letting us in it's getting pretty itchy out here?" Spike asked he had hold of the carseat that Alistair was in.

Carlisle was familiar with Spike after the first visit they talked regularly. "Of course, you can go in Spike."

"And Peaches?" Spike asked holding up the carseat when Esme step forward to coo at the little baby. "You can hold 'im luv."

"Oh Spike I couldn't," Esme said, but she was picking up the baby anyway. "He's so tiny. Look how little he is."

"Spike do you think that's safe?" Cordelia asked.

"It's fine Princess," Spike said skirting around the family and heading to the house. "Let Peaches in will you."

"Carlisle." Angel was standing in front of him now. He held out his hand. "It's been a while."

Carlisle took his hand shaking it firmly. "Angel." He stumbled a little when Angel pulled him closer for a hug. "Sire."

"We'll get to know each other better in the next few weeks, right?" Angel asked.

Carlisle didn't answer, but luckily he was saved doing so because Angel started to smoke and even Carlisle could feel the heat. "You better get inside."

"That's an invitation right?" Angel asked and Carlisle nodded curtly at him.

Angel hurried inside and wasn't surprised that Emmett brought in his bags. Spike didn't do much in the way of packing. He had enough things to keep from smelling disgusting, but he generally didn't over indulge. The humans left most of their things in the car because they were unsure if they were willing to stay over night with soulless vampires.

"Here you are peaches." Spike handed Angel a mug of blood. "I hope you don't mind, brother." Spike smirked looking up at Carlisle. Spike used the word to make it clear to the rest of the vampires that they were related and that Angel was as well. "I made you two some as well." He pointed to Alice and Jasper.

"Thanks Spike." Alice beamed brightly.

"Let's get everyone into the kitchen anyway and we can discuss everything." Carlisle looked at Angel making sure that it was okay that he moved the proceedings.

"It's your home, Carl-isle." Angel only added the last bit of his name after a moment.

"Well let's go then." Carlisle moved into the kitchen. He sat down at the head of the table. Esme sat beside him. She was feeding Alistair and she looked simply delighted. Next to her were Rosalie and finally Emmett. On his other side were Edward and Jacob. Jacob seemed to know that there was a lot at stake when picking seats and he sat Edward down right beside Carlisle either because of his own tendency to take charge or because Jacob knew that Edward was his oldest and therefore he depended on Edward the most. Carlisle wondered if the same was true for Angel. Beside Jacob were Jasper, Alice and Cordelia. Fred, Gunn and Wesley were lined up next after Emmett. Angel sat at the end of the table with Cordelia and Wesley next to him. Spike was hovering and Carlisle suspected that was because Angel's team or even Angel himself didn't really see Spike as part of the group. Besides, like all predators Spike had taken the advantage by being able to sneak up on someone. He was hovering close to Esme though and Carlisle thought that was because he was worried that Alistair might cry and need him.

"Seth imprinted," Edward whispered to Jacob.

"What now?" Jacob looked over at Edward. "On who?"

"I think it was Cordelia. He keeps thinking about it. He's freaking out,-" Edward explained. Seth was still pretty young and the fact that he imprinted wasn't surprising to Jacob but it might be to Seth who was still treated as a child among most of the pack.

Spike looked over at them suspiciously probably hearing what they said. He glanced over at Alice who was talking to Cordelia about the shopping in Seattle. Carlisle met his gaze when he looked up and Carlisle saw worry. Carlisle knew better than to guess that his daughter had found a human that could possibly be her childe. She was very friendly. She often brought home pets, mostly in hope that Edward would choose him or her as a mate. It never worked out. Even Bella was only a possible child for him, but she had never been upset that Edward wanted Jacob. Still, Spike spent plenty of time with Alice before and just recently he was able to watch a relationship build between Alice and Cordelia. If he was concerned then it was probably a genuine worry.

Angel cleared his throat and despite Carlisle's position at the head of the table everyone automatically listened to him. Even Spike leaned against a glass window instead of moving about. "Maybe introduction are in order."

"I'll do them." Spike offered.

Angel looked at him brief and then nodded that he proceed. "Just the ones not everyone knows. Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, Angel these are: Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and Rosalie. Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Rosalie these are: Fred, Gunn, Cordelia and Angel. And of course the babe is Alistair."

"Should we say a little about ourselves?" Wesley asked.

"Watch it, Watcher." Spike countered. Angel frowned a little bit at him, but he figured that Spike was probably right and didn't say anything.

After the introductions Angel started. "As you know the threat of the abominations has not been eradicated. Spike and Edward are taking Alistair away to keep him safe and during that time I will be able to help get rid of any demon problem."

"Wait Angel. There are a lot of windows in here aren't you worried?" Fred asked.

"Spike doesn't seem worried and I don't assume that Carlisle would want me as dust at this point." Angel waved away the concern. "While we are helping though we are also going to be working on keeping Alistair safe, in coming here we may have attracted whomever is after him to Forks." Angel looked at Jacob. "I am sorry about that."

Jacob nodded firmly. "Vampires usually attract at least other vampires."

"You could get rid of the first vampires," Gunn suggested.

Esme and Rosalie looked frightened, but Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice didn't look worried. Jacob was on his feet. "What did you suggest?"

"Jacob." Edward stood up and held him back with a well placed hold on his shoulder. "Gunn doesn't realize that we are the first vampires."

"All the other firsts do die," Jacob growled.

"I know that kid isn't a vampire, not even one of their kind." Gunn looked at Angel. "What gives?"

Angel hesitated. He looked at Jacob and then at Gunn. "They're entitled to their secrets. They're not a threat to you Gunn. They protect the _humans_ in Forks."

"I would still like to know." Gunn started to look wary.

"It's probably important that everyone knows Angel because we're skilled at hunting demons and we don't want to cause any accidents," Wesley suggested.

"There will be no accidents." Jacob's growl became deeper. "I trust my family, but I don't have to trust you or yours."

Angel looked surprised.

"Jacob that's not a good idea." Edward insisted. "They should know they'll be working with you."

Jacob shook. "Fine. We are wolves. It is our duty to protect these lands, which includes Forks from monsters."

"Really you're a wolf? That's so interesting!" Fred looked happy. "Can I watch you change? I'm a scientist and…"

"Not now Fred." Angel quelled her. He looked up at Edward who was helping Jacob back into his seat. "Gunn there will be plenty of vampires that we do kill, but not any of these ones. The wolves have strict rules; demons can stay if they don't harm humans."

"That's not many," Gunn pointed out.

"No it's not. That's why we will be busy. My presence and the abominations offspring will attract other demons. It's a way of hiding in a crowd. We can't harm the human mothers and eradicating the vampires is not an option so we have to work on getting rid of any other demon populations that want to harm humans. If you see the abominations we will take care of them, but right now their offspring can't be harmed."

"Angel, the fallen mentioned that our clearing out dangerous demon population is actually helping them protect their offspring." Carlisle pointed out.

"We can't protect the humans _and_ let dangerous demon populations live on. Protecting humans is the most important thing that we do." Jacob spoke out. He made it seem sometimes that his loyalties remained in keeping the wolves safe, but he knew that they were all prepared to give their lives to protect humans. Protecting the wolves always came second.

"We can keep that goal." Angel assured. "My team feels unsure about staying her and I'm not really sure if there is the room. So they were planning on stay in hotels in Forks. It will help us keep an eye on Forks anyway."

"Everyone is welcome to stay here if they choose, but that's up to them," Carlisle offered.

"Any of the humans can stay on the res. as well. I cannot explain to the Elders that I am letting a vampire live on the res. though." Jacob shrugged. Edward sometimes stayed the night when he was home, but that was far different from letting another vampire in. Edward was his mate and he was one of the Cullens if any vampire clan would be trusted they would be it.

"Actually, I would like to stay here, if that's okay with you Carlisle?" Angel asked.

"Of course you can stay here," Carlisle agreed, but he wasn't really happy about that. He wasn't sure he could keep control of his clan with Angel around. Angel was obviously his superior ranked vampire and even though they both tried to function under human families that didn't mean their natural instincts wouldn't cause them to butt heads.

"I will stay here until Edward is ready to leave." Spike spoke up. "I think I want to give Alistair a chance to play with his auntie anyway." Carlisle felt grateful that Spike would be around. He could be a buffer for him and Angel and they would need one. Spike was his younger brother and even though he was also Angel's mate, Spike didn't take on that role when he stayed with Carlisle. Spike and Angel's history was too rocky for that.

"Oh Spike really?" Esme looked up at Spike. "I almost had one. It means so much to me."

"You make a beautiful mother. You really glow, pet." Spike complimented. Carlisle was surprised that Esme trusted Spike so easily. He knew none of the humans had heard their quiet exchange, but Angel had. He smiled proudly. Spike always knew how to take care of women. It was his job when they traveled as a family with Drusilla and Darla. "Besides I want to sleep."

"You're going to sleep and leave the baby with the vampires?" Cordelia asked.

"Princess, I'm a vampire. Or have you forgotten." Spike produced his fangs and brought out his true face. The humans jumped a little, but relaxed in a moment. "Esme will take better care of him than Peaches will."

Angel looked up he frowned a little. "Why don't you go to bed Spike?"

"I was just going." Spike grumbled stomping out of the room and into the living room. Carlisle could hear his boots drop to the ground. Spike was probably sleeping on the couch.

"Guys why don't you go into town and get settled down. We can meet back at sunset," Angel suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Wesley said he and the humans stood up.

"I can go down there with you," Jacob suggested.

"I think we have it. I looked up some places on the internet before we left," Fred said.

"Do you want me to come with you Cordelia? I can show you around once you get settled." Alice suggested.

"No!" Jacob, Edward and Emmett immediately stopped her. She looked at them curiously.

"Alice it has been very dangerous for us to go into town in the last month. I think it will be better if you stay here until tonight at least." Carlisle explained to her saving the other boys from doing so.

Alice looked between them and even Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Okay well, I'll see you later than."

"Of course, you can show me around later." Cordelia said. She stood up. "And we better get going. We've sort of gotten used to the traveling by night shit and are tired too."

"Okay." Angel stood with his group following them to the front of the house. "Make sure you call if you need anything or see anything suspicious."

Carlisle looked at his family now that Angel and his team had walked away. They could still hear them saying good bye and the sharp whine of a dog when the door was open. It felt good to see Alice and Jasper back. Edward and Emmett had only been back for a few days as well so seeing all of his family together was a relief.

"I need to go to. I need to talk to the pack about what's going on. I'll try to be back in the afternoon." Jacob stood up after less than a few seconds. He looked at Carlisle. "I can leave Seth and Leah here if you want."

"No. I think we'll be fine." Carlisle admitted his worry over his sire had disappeared now that he had actually been face to face with him.

Jacob nodded. He squeezed Edward's hand and then rounded the table going back to the front door avoiding the living room probably not to disturb Spike. Edward looked at Carlisle. "You should go with him."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

Carlisle replied. "You don't have much longer with him before you leave again." But of course Edward could still read his thoughts and Carlisle was still a little unnerved about Angel especially if Edward, his oldest was gone and Emmett was enamored with him and Alice and Jasper were neutral. None of them really knew how dangerous Angelus really was.

"You should go Edward. He'll just be asleep anyway." Carlisle encouraged again. His thoughts kept him truthful even though there was still uneasiness. Edward also trusted Angel after living with him for a month. So he stood up thanking Carlisle and not hurrying too fast, for a vampire, to catch up with Jacob. Carlisle heard him run into Angel on the way out. They didn't say too much, but it seemed to be understood that Angel knew where he was going.

Angel returned to the kitchen. He took the seat that Edward had been in instead of being on the end of the table. "Are you not tired?" Carlisle asked.

"I am, but with Spike asleep I want to be up in case Alistair gets fussy." Angel explained.

"Angel," Emmett began. Once he knew it was okay for him to speak he continued. This made Carlisle frown. He always encouraged his children to come to him for anything and not to worry about speaking out of turn. While everyone was usually respectful, they didn't use the ridged hierarchy that the volturri did. Emmett must have learned to wait for permission from Angel when he was staying with them. It was just another thing that bothered Carlisle about Emmett going to Angel instead of to him for answers. "Esme is a very good mother. She won't mind taking care of Alistair if he gets fussy."

"I won't." Esme agreed. "And once he's asleep I'll lay him down next to you."

"No, please don't do that." Angel stone features didn't show off much but Carlisle could see that he felt pained. "The reason Spike is taking him with Edward is because I pose the biggest threat to him. I have no intention of hurting him, but there is a prophecy that states that I will kill him. I don't want to make any mistakes. I don't want to be left with him alone."

"If you're really stronger than we are, then having us shield him from you puts us in danger doesn't it?" Rosalie asked her usual attitude even thicker.

"Rosalie." Emmett touched his wife's hand. "Please." Rosalie looked at Emmett. They stared at each other for a long while and then Rosalie stood up and walked out of the room.

Angel looked at Carlisle. "You're not worried are you?"

"No. Alistair won't be here for very long, we should be okay, and Spike's here." Carlisle wasn't exactly telling the truth, but Alistair didn't have anything to do with his actual concern. He was certain that Angel had no intention of hurting Alistair and from Cordelia's visions he didn't do so until Connor was older, Alistair might be different, but Carlisle didn't think that Alistair's presence threatened his family in anyway.

"If you're sure, I would like to get some sleep. That way I can go out tonight and find out what we're dealing with." Angel looked at Esme.

Carlisle was not surprised that Esme agreed to watch the baby. Spike was right, Esme never looked more happy than she did right then taking care of a child. Carlisle knew that it was very rare for their kind of vampires to have children of their own, but he wondered what it would take to at least try. He would have to speak to the volturri again. They might have some secrets from him that could help. And maybe there was away to do something scientifically humans were able to by pass natural laws a create life so maybe vampires could as well. Perhaps it was something that he could talk to Fred about.

"I would love to Angel. And if you hear him crying don't rush in or anything. I'll want to try my hand at soothing him." Esme smiled at him.

"Alright, and Jasper is pretty good at getting him to calm down if all he is fussy but not hungry, tired or wet." Angel explained. Esme nodded, but she didn't intend on handing the baby over until she absolutely had to.

"You can use our bed." Emmett suggested.

"While that would be nice I don't think you're mate would be pleased with that." Angel looked across the table at Emmett.

"I think Angel's right. Anyway, since you'll be staying with us for a while, we decided that you can stay in Edward's room until he returns." Carlisle spoke up. Emmett didn't look too upset and Carlisle was happy to note that.

"What about until he leaves? Cordelia didn't find night flights until Monday. Spike cannot fly on a commercial plane during the day. It's too risky." Angel didn't seem as concerned as Carlisle thought he should be. Carlisle trusted Esme to take care of herself, but he still worried. It was obvious that Angel wasn't or he was hiding it well.

"Since he doesn't need to sleep it won't be a big deal, and he doesn't mind staying with Jacob during the day while you sleep. He spends more time in his room at night, but I think we'll all be busy for the next few nights." Carlisle explained.

Angel nodded. "I can just use the room for sleeping, and I can use another for working and for my things, at least for now."

"Sure we can put your things in my office." Carlisle suggested. "I'll show you the way."

Angel agreed and they both stood up at the same time, but Angel let Carlisle lead the way out of the kitchen. He picked up his bags and Spike's. He followed Carlisle upstairs to the office where he put his things down. Carlisle didn't stay but a second when he showed Angel into Edward's room. He knew that he had his Angel issues and right then he just didn't want to deal with them yet.

Is anyone reading? I am starting to think this was a lame idea. Anyway I finished this book and am writing the next. Yippee!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Unexpected Gifts

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 8

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships of Carlisle/Rosalie, Angel/Emmett, Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash,

Spoilers: A little bit for Quickening, but not much this is pretty AU.

Summary: The Fallen have disappeared but they've left unexpected gifts on the daughters of man. Now Jacob his pack and the Cullens have to deal with a bunch of infant murders and that threat of the fallen's offspring. Unfortunately, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett went to LA to visit their uncle Spike. While there they meet Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn. Everything is going well until a very pregnant and very angry Darla shows up.

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 9

Spike woke up before Angel. He was rummaging around the kitchen for a cup of coffee when Esme found him. He looked over at her. "Have any coffee?"

"Sure. Would you like me to make something? I know you like to eat." She asked as she set about making the coffee.

"Thanks luv. Where's Alistair?" Spike asked.

"He's lying down in our bed. Don't worry I put pillows up so he should be safe." She pulled out a pan and a few things from the fridge. "Do you think your team will be hungry when they show up?"

"It's still afternoon. They won't show up until closer to sunset, but they might be hungry when they arrive." Spike pulled out his lighter. He leaned against the counter and flicked it on and off. He had not smoked since Alistair was born. He didn't even want Alistair to smell the smoke on his clothes.

"Well, I know Jacob will eat something if I make it, but I don't know how many of his friends are going to show up tonight." Esme frowned.

"You're really great you know that." Spike smiled at Esme. "You remind me of my own mother. She was so good to me. I loved her even after I was turned."

"That's very unusual. I never sought my family to kill them, but I know that if I would have run into them I would have, but for your kind that need is stronger right?" Esme asked.

"It's powerful. Peaches killed everyone in his entire village. When we turn humans usually the first thing they kill is their family. Partly because vampires tend to pick out humans that are scorned or hurt by other humans, and partly because the turned vampire want to give up all of what made them human including their family." Spike smiled softly. "I didn't really turn out right."

"Oh Spike you turned out fine to me." Esme touched his cheek. "You know Carlisle would never allow Angel to come here if it wasn't for you. He really values you. I don't know Angel very well, but from what Carlisle has told me he created you perfectly for him."

"Yeah, but the bastard never let me know that. Angelus was the worse thing that ever happened to me. I can never get away. I don't even want to. I would fight tooth and nail just to be the dirt on his shoes, which believe me that's what I am." Spike groaned standing up straight. He looked at Esme. "If I could get away like Carlisle and create this life that he has. I would."

"Siblings always want what the other has." Esme squeezed Spike's shoulder. "I love Carlisle, but I always knew that he always felt torn and questioning. He would talk about the volturri and they never got on, but I never understood why. I just figured I was too young, but I think he always questioned leaving. If he left too soon, if it got better. He was alone for so long after he left. Even when he was with the volturri they were never his family. He never trusted them or worried about them the same way that he did for Angelus or even Darla. He's felt okay with his leaving since finding Edward and I, but that's before he met you. I think he regrets not knowing you, or being there for you."

"I could have used him around for the last century, but if he never met even one of you…"

"The two of you are making me sick." Jasper said as he walked in. "I warned you about brooding Spike."

"Sorry luv." Spike stepped away from the counter. "I can't help it Esme just makes me want to confess all my problems."

"She sort of has that way about her." Jasper hugged her with one arm. He pulled out a coffee cup and poured a cup for Spike adding in the sugar but no cream. He handed it to Spike.

"I think we have some things to talk about too. I don't think Alice is ready to admit this, but Cordelia?" Esme asked.

"She hasn't confessed anything, but I feel something. Cordelia is a little more clueless, but I think she feels the allure of her as well." Jasper explained. "I really like Cordelia too. I think she is a good addition if that's how Alice feels."

"Because of the visions, or just the shopping and personality and knockers?" Spike asked.

"I was thinking more of all of those." Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "She couldn't even take waiting for her. So she and Rosalie went out to hunt."

"Animals?" Spike asked.

"That's how we do it here. Not as civilized at you Brits." Jasper grinned.

"I get my fights crushing demons." Spike reminded.

"You boys." Esme shook her head.

Bella was on her way back from visiting the new girls. Although she felt bad for them, and protective of them however she refused to get close to them. Now that she might have a chance to continue her life as part of Edward's family she couldn't ruin that. She had been wrong about not listening to the Cullens. If she had been a better person she would have apologized, but she had been scared and hurt. She held her pride for too long. She was just grateful that Edward was willing to forgive her. If only he would see how much she loved him. How they needed to be together. She knew that he loved Jacob. She could see that, but was it really more than he loved her? Shouldn't they be together? They would look better together and they weren't natural enemies. Their families didn't hate each other…okay so his family didn't hate her family, Charlie was just being protective. That wasn't hate. She had stopped trying a while ago. Nothing she did would change his mind, and it was too hard on her to continue to put herself out there. So maybe she had lashed out a little bit. Angry about not being Edward's she tried to hurt him too by going with Talmai. She knew it had hurt him. She could see that well enough even if his feature remained as stony as ever. However, hurting him had done nothing. Now she was stuck in this mess and she didn't feel better about causing him pain. She felt worse. Still he forgave her that had to count for something, right?

She stopped at her truck her gaze landing on Alice's car as she pulled into the motel parking lot. There was no way Alice was here to see her right? The last she knew she was still out of town and probably more mad at her for what she had done to Edward than Edward was. Alice didn't even look at her when she stepped out of the car. Jasper wasn't with her, none of the family was. Bella looked concerned. She knew that the Cullens had been avoiding Forks because of the fallens' offspring. Alice had to be aware of the dangers, but usually trusted her visions to keep her safe. Still, Bella wondered if the rest of her family knew that she was there.

Bella watched as she stepped out of her car. Alice turned to look straight at her. She didn't smile or wave, but she didn't bare her teeth either. She stayed neutral as she locked her car and walked over to the motel's stairs.

"Alice." Bella followed her quickly.

"I'm not here to talk to you Bella." Alice's voice wasn't cold but it was void of the normal charm that Bella knew. It was obvious that she didn't care much for Bella of late.

"I don't care about that. I don't think you should be here. It's not safe." Bella followed her up the stairs and down the outside hallway.

"Is that a threat?" Alice turned to Bella. She stood her ground, but Bella wasn't afraid. It wasn't like before with Rosalie.

"Not from me, but the new ones are here and they're not safe yet. They could attack you." Bella warned. "And there are the others."

"What others?" Alice asked.

Bella shrugged. She didn't know. More and more people were moving into Forks, and they always made her feel stranger. She stuck to the other girls and wasn't worried about an attack, but she knew they might not be safe. Alice wasn't protected like Bella was.

"Look…"Alice started pointing a finger at her. But she dropped it shaking her head. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Bella stepped back. She really didn't want to push Alice. She just wanted to warn her.

"Are you leaving?" Alice asked after a moment.

"Well…I was going to, but since you're here…"

"Bella we're not friends anymore. You betrayed me, the entire family, I don't trust you." Alice still held her ground defensive in a way that she'd never been towards Bella before.

"Edward…"

"He accepts your mistake and he forgives you. You're too young and inexperienced. He knows that, but that's because of who you are to him not because what you did is somehow that easy to forgive." Alice explained.

"What I am to him? I'm just his friend, the same as you are. Maybe even less you're his sister aren't you," Bella said. She was starting to get anger. She'd already accepted that Edward had Jacob, and Alice was always doing this. She was always encouraging Bella. Bella sometimes felt like she had been more hurt because Alice kept feeding her hope, but it was never going to happen.

"Bella you have to stop associate us with humans. We follow some of the rules, but not all of them. Our family structures are very different." Alice looked a little less defensive when she said that. Like she was Bella's friend again helping her once again with some little problem. "That's what happened with the fallen too. You thought about them like you would if they were human, but they weren't. You had the advantage because you knew they weren't, but you didn't use it."

Bella blinked. She stared at Alice. She realized she made a mistake with the fallen along time ago. She thought it was because of her vengeance on Edward or because she lusted for power, but maybe Alice was right. Maybe she had approached them wrong. She was just using revenge and power to justify her actions; those two were less controllable emotions. Maybe it was everything all together that created the problem she was in now. If that was the case, then what did Alice mean? What didn't she understand about these people that she had considered part of her family?

"Can we talk later?" Alice asked.

"I thought you didn't trust me."

"I don't trust you, but you're still part of the family. You have to earn my trust again, but that doesn't mean we can't talk." Alice gave a small smile.

Bella nodded right away. "Of course. I am sorry!" She hadn't apologized to Alice directly yet and the effected really seemed to help most of Alice's defensive manner disappeared immediately and her smile grew.

"Alice? Are you looking for Cordelia?" A man wearing glasses said with a British accent. He stood in the doorway of a room they were standing in front of.

"Uh no. I have it. I was just talking to my friend, Bella." Alice pointed to Bella. "Bella this is Wesley."

"Nice to meet you." Wesley held out his hand.

"Wesley," Bella took his hand. She looked at Alice unsure of how she knew this man.

"Wesley, this is one of…" She stopped talking.

Bella reached out and touched her arm. "Alice?"

Alice turned looking over the motel's railing into the parking lot. Bella followed her gaze. Alice was looking at a Silver Impala across the parking lot. No, not an Impala. Bella squinted trying to see inside the car. She couldn't make out who it was until the driver door opened, the passenger door opened as well. One was Mike Newton, Bella knew that Alice wouldn't be concerned over him so she looked to the second person, Katura, the new gym teacher. Bella really liked her, she always let Bella and the other girls sit out from class even though they didn't have any notes about being allowed out of class due to their pregnancies as none of them had really been to a doctor.

"That's the new gym teacher." Bella whispered.

"She's not human." Alice looked over at Wesley for a split second. "I'm not sure what she is."

"It's hard to say from here." Wesley pointed to Mike. "Isn't a little weird for a teacher to bring a student to a motel?"

Bella's eyes widened. "You don't think…but that's so gross."

"He's in more danger than just being grossed out, Bella," Alice warned.

"I'm calling Angel." Wesley said starting to move back into his room.

"Wesley, he's not going to be able to get here in time, it's the middle of the day." Alice looked over at him. "Does Gunn have his weapons?"

"He packed everything he could even though Carlisle said that he had enough. But if we don't know what she is…"

"She's looking over here." Bella whispered to them.

Alice turned away from Wesley looking down to the parking lot, Wesley returned to the rail to look as well. Katura had her gazed fixed on Alice. She was still on the other side of the parking lot so Bella couldn't see her well enough to know her expression but the way Alice stood rigid frightened Bella. Neither moved or said anything they just stared. Mike looked up when he couldn't get her attention. He saw Alice and Bella. He waved at Bella, but then realized his mistake looking between Bella and Katura like a kid caught eating snacks before dinner.

"She looks almost harmless. She's very beautiful," Wesley noted. Bella could agree with that, she had been in school with Katura for the last month and she didn't feel uncomfortable around her. She wasn't frightened by her even though there was a rumor about that said she threw Rosalie across the field.

"Wes, Alice? What's going on?" Bella looked up a girl not much older than her stood a few feet away. She was in pajama pants, a tank-top that was covered by a jacket because a tank was much too cold to be outside in.

"Cordelia!" Alice looked frantically between her and Katura. "Go back into the room okay."

"Wes?"

"Uh…I think that teacher, is some kind of bad guy and trying to sleep with that student." Wesley pointed to each in kind. "Oh and this is Bella. Bella this is Cordelia."

"Really demon teacher, yawn, bore, been there done that. Don't tell me she's the gym teacher?" Cordelia moved over.

"That's right." Bella nodded. How did Alice know all these people?

"What did you say her name was?" Cordelia looked at Bella when she asked the question.

"It's Katura."

"Hey! Katura! Yeah you. We know what you are and what you're doing! So get the hell out of here, oh and leave the boy." Cordelia yelled.

"Cordelia!" Wesley and Alice yelled at her.

"I'm trying to get some sleep and this, whatever it is, was keeping me awake." Cordelia complained.

"We don't even know what it is!" Wesley yelled.

"Yeah well, if it was dangerous don't you think the bad creature that knows that we know what it is wouldn't just be standing there staring at us?" Cordelia asked. "Last time I checked big bads usually do things big and bad!"

"Cordelia it's still really dangerous. We don't know what she's capable of and you just taunted her." Alice looked at her frantically.

"But…she is doing something." Bella pointed out as Katura was now on their side of the parking lot and hurrying up the stairs.

"Gunn!" Wesley yelled. "Gunn get out here."

Alice pushed passed Cordelia and Bella heading off Katura as she reached the top of the stairs. Mike was on her heels following here. "What is going on?" He asked but everyone ignored him.

Katura clashed immediately with Alice lashing out at her. Bella scrambled back further to give them room to fight. Katura was slower than Alice and Alice used her speed to get around behind her to try to get an advantage. Katura whipped her hair around revealing the face of a vicious hyena. Mike fainted falling back on the stairs and sliding down to the sidewalk below.

Katura's jaws locked down on Alice's shoulder. She shook her head like a vicious predator trying to get the flesh from the bone. Bella heard the sound of bones cracking and breaking. Alice growled viciously.

"Oh god that is so creepy." Cordelia made a face. She looked at Wesley. "Well?"

"I know what it is now. I think it's a Kishi demon but I thought they were males." Wesley nodded. Cordelia looked at him to continue. "Uh…not sure how to kill it."

"Well can't you get it to leave or something?" Cordelia asked. 

"Heads up!" Gunn yelled. He was down the hall at the room farthest from where they were. Fred was standing between him and where the rest were standing. She hurried back into her room as Wesley and Cordelia ducked. See this Bella followed them.

Bella looked up to see a large stave sling hurdle overhead. She turned her head to see it pierce the flesh of Katura or the Kishi whatever. The hyena face let out a yelping cry when it hit her just below the shoulder blade. She letting Alice go. Alice hurried back holding her right arm with her left one. She didn't move too far away and kept her eyes on Katura.

The gym teacher looked at Gunn and then Alice and the rest of the people in the hall way. She backed away jumping down the stairs and hurrying across the lot with a stave still in her chest didn't even bother getting in her car there was no way that she would be able to sit with that thing in her. She just kept running across the road and into the neighborhood across from them.

"Well that thing is gone." Cordelia stood up.

"It's still out there, running around amongst the helpless people of Forks." Fred called as she peaked out of her room. "You're not going to throw anything else are you?"

"No more, Fred." Gunn said. He held a big axe in hand though as he and Fred made their way over.

"Alice!" Bella was on her feet. She ran over to Alice putting an arm around her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Alice began to shake her left arm still holding her left. "I-I haven't been injured like this, for, for a long time."

"It should heal though right?" Cordelia asked.

"Should." Alice nodded.

"You don't think it will turn her into a were-hyena vampire hybrid?" Fred asked.

"I don't really know a lot about Angola demons." Wesley walked back into his room. "I don't think I even brought my books on South African demons. I didn't think we'd need it."

"That's bad right? I mean just that weird creatures from different regions are coming here right?" Cordelia asked.

"Probably."

"Bella, my phone is vibrating." Alice spoke up. "Can you grab it for me? It's in my purse." She pointed to her purse that was lying on the landing haphazardly.

Bella nodded she made sure that Alice was okay on her feet and then went to the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella!" Edward said more afraid than he had ever heard her. "Let me talk to Alice."

"Edward…"

"Not now!" He snapped.

Bella turned around reaching out to hand the phone to Alice. She wasn't standing there however Alice had gone into Wesley's room with Cordelia and Wesley. Fred and Gunn we're on the ground looking over Mike who was still out cold. Bella wondered if he was even alive. Bella returned the phone to her ear. "Edward she's busy."

"I don't…" Bella heard the unnecessary intake of breath and then the slow release. "Jacob and I are on the way. Seth and Leah are still on patrol and should be there before us."

"Okay, but that Kishi demon think ran into the neighborhood. We're okay."

"Jacob…" Bella couldn't quite hear what they were saying but Edward returned quickly. "Okay Jacob's letting Sam know. He can get the message to Seth and Leah. He's rounding up the rest of the pack as we speak." Edward explained.

Bella nodded. She could think well enough to speak, and unfortunately Edward couldn't even do her the favor and figure out what she was trying to think of. "What about your family?"

"Jasper…I have to go Bella. We'll be right there." Edward hung up the phone without a goodbye that wasn't very characteristic of him, but Bella knew this situation wasn't either.

Bella put Alice's phone back in her bag and held on to it. She looked into Wesley's hotel room. He was looking through some books at the table in the corner. Cordelia was sitting beside Alice on the bed. Alice was still holding her arm, but it was looking better the venom was working. "We don't have any blood here."

"I know." Alice nodded. "I'll be okay until I get home."

Cordelia reached forward and touched a strand of Alice's hair. "If you can't drive I can get you over there if you like."

"I want to wait…" Bella looked away. She knew she was close to Alice, but it wasn't like that. Alice was looking at Cordelia in a way that she never did with Bella. Bella had seen that look before, but she didn't know where she'd seen it before. She just knew that it confused her and that made her uncomfortable. She walked away from the door and over to the stairs. She looked down them. Fred was going over Mike carefully assessing him. Gunn sat on the steps above her watching the distance to make sure Katura wasn't coming back.

"Mike." Bella hurried down the steps. She knelt down beside Fred and Mike.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Fred asked as she continued to work, not bothered by talking and working at the same time.

"Yeah, from school. I'm Bella I don't think we were introduced with everything." Bella held out her hand.

"I'm Fred and that's Gunn." Fred introduced not stopping to shake hands.

Bella looked up at Gunn. He smiled at her. "You're a friend of Alice's? But you're human right?"

"Yes…how do you...know?"

"Well you didn't faint when you saw two-faced over there and you aren't freaking out now either, so we figured. They're not trying to turn you into a vampire are they?" Gunn asked his voice quiet and low.

"No, Edward refused to," Bella admitted.

"Well Alice and the other vampires showed up all looking for Spike and she in particular is acting really weird. Wesley says that she might be doing some weird ritual courting thing with Cordelia," Gunn explained.

"But Alice has a mate that's Jasper. She's probably just attracted to Cordelia's blood like Edward was with me, but he choose Jacob," Bella explained.

"Gunn what are you doing?" Fred looked up at him.

Gunn didn't respond to Fred. He kept an eye on the road. Fred returned to her work. Bella looked between both of them. "So she wants to kill Cordelia?"

"No. I don't know how it works really. Some humans have blood that is more attractive to one vampire or another. That's like my blood and I'm not dead am I?" Bella asked.

Gunn grunted and stopped speaking.

Bella looked over at Fred she dropped her eyes to Mike. Maybe she should call her father or did she have his house number? Could she get a hold of his parents? Was that even a good idea, what could they tell them?

The roar of an engine was heard well before the Volvo came into view. Edward took the turn as sharp as he could without lowering the speed. He sped the car into the closest parking space he could find. He and Jacob stepped out of the car at the same time. Edward was on his phone, but he was still focused. He waved at the group and nodded at Bella. He stepped around Gunn hurrying up the stairs Bella saw him go into Wesley's room, but she couldn't see the room from the angle she was sitting.

Jacob crouched down beside her. "Bells." He reached out and she leaned to the side hugging him and he returned it. She shook a little when she realized how vulnerable she was until he was there putting his arms around her. "Shh it's okay. Everyone is on their way. Edward panicked a lot and when he called the Jasper the emotion uh…radiated."

Bella smiled turning her head to lean on his shoulder and look up at him. "But what about you, Edward said that you were rounded up the whole pack."

"Well a human was attacked right." Jacob glanced over at Mike. "Even if he is a marshmallow."

"A marshmallow?" Fred looked up. "Sorry I'm confused."

"Mike doesn't do scary well. He's kind of um…weak even with movies and video games and everything." Bella explained.

"Oh." Fred nodded. "Carlisle is a doctor right, because I'm a scientist I can see that he's well really hurt, but not really better than you can?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, he's a doctor. Is it okay to move him though?"

"I don't see any chance of permanent injury. It was actually lucky that he fainted before he fell because his body was relaxed so he wasn't injured as bad as he could have been." Fred explained.

Jacob looked at Bella. "You're going to be okay for a minute?"

"Yeah." Bella moved away standing up. She looked over in the direction she saw Katura run. She didn't see anything, and she couldn't hear sounds of fighting or anything. Did Leah and Seth catch up to her?

Jacob stood up as well. He leaned down picking Mike with an arm behind the knees and around his shoulders. "Oh wow you're really strong." Fred stood up too.

Jacob smiled at her. "Muscles aren't for show." Gunn stood up to let him by following the girls up the stairs to Wesley's room.

He put Mike down on the other side of the bed that Alice, Edward and Cordelia were sitting on. Edward had one arm wrapped around Alice's waist holding her carefully because although she would be alright her injury wasn't healing because she needed more blood. Cordelia held Alice's hand. They were talking about some celebrity that Bella couldn't careless about probably to distract Alice from her injury.

"Edward," Jacob went around to his side of the bed. "I'm going to meet Seth and Leah."

"Jacob…" Edward looked at him. "It's so dangerous."

"If she's the same thing that attacked Rosalie then we can handle her, but I don't want to take any chances the rest of the pack are too far away to do anything and your family won't be here in time either."

"I'll come with you." Edward started to stand.

"Stay here with Alice and Bella. She might circle back." Jacob instructed. "I won't be long."

"Fine." Edward didn't argue. He sat down. "But don't block me out."

"I won't." Jacob promised. He glanced at the room and then at the door thoughtfully assessing the risk of where he could shifted. Finally, he pulled off his shirt and shucked out of his jeans.

Cordelia stared wide-eyed as he dropped his briefs kicking them in Edward's direction.

"Yikes!" Fred yelped catching an eye full too before Jacob shifted into an over sized wolf. He was through the door quickly and he leapt from the railing because taking the stairs was too cumbersome.

"That's fascinating." Wesley jumped up grabbing his journal and a pen.

"Wesley you're supposed to be looking up these things." Gunn refocused his attention. "You can do your weird stuff later."

"Wow that _was_ amazing." Cordelia turned to Edward. "Is that because of the wolf or…"

"Uh..." Edward looked at Alice she wasn't any help as she just laughed at Cordelia's comments on Jacob's body.

Bella frowned. "Okay what gives?" Bella turned to Edward and Alice. "It took me months to drag out this information from you and these people who I've never heard of before know all about you and they just watched Jacob shift! Aren't you worried?"

"Bella," Edward smiled at her. He moved closer to Alice giving her room beside him. She hesitated before sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "This is Angel and Spike's team. I know Jacob told you about them."

"He did mention them. But I was busy and they were in LA. I didn't really pay attention," Bella admitted.

"Oh Bella." Edward kissed her temple. She closed her eyes briefly. She knew it didn't mean anything to him. He just did that with her and to his sisters too although not nearly as much with them. "Angel and his team are here because of, a vision."

"The army that the Nephilim are building? I remember when Jacob told me about that." Bella looked at Edward wanting real answers.

"Yes they're here for that, but Bella they're not going to hurt you or your child. They're just here to protect the people from the demons that are moving in. Demons attract more demons and to protect against _them_ if they return and to hopefully stop them from making anymore offspring." Edward explained.

"Oh my gosh! Is she one of the girls?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes." Bella looked her dead in the eye, but when that didn't scare her she looked away.

"Don't worry it's not the first time we've dealt with demon babies or partly demon babies. We can beat this." Cordelia promised.

"Can I ask you some questions though?" Wesley asked. "I mean after this Kishi is stopped. We don't have that much information on them and this way we can gather what we can before they show up again."

"Well…" Bella touched her stomach. She didn't want to do anything to put her baby in danger and whether that was the baby's doing or her own she didn't care. However, she did admit that she made a mistake and she was angry that Talmai wasn't what she thought. That he made her weak and used her as a vessel. She wanted to keep her baby not give it to Talmai to raise no way. She wanted to stop their plans too.

"You can trust them Bella." Edward promised whispering in just her ear, Alice probably heard but no one else. "I've lived with them. I know they can be trusted."

"Okay." Bella agreed. She stayed beside Edward and he didn't leave Alice's side. He wasn't really with them though. Bella could tell that he was inside his head, inside other people's heads. He was focused on the thoughts of others, Jacob's was a given, Jasper if not all of his family, the other wolves maybe, Katura. Alice didn't seem to mind. She and Cordelia were talking to each other. Bella looked over at Wesley he was back at the table looking over some old books, Fred was with him. Gunn was leaning on the door's threshold looking out of the motel room. Then she looked over at Mike who was still unconscious. She wondered if he would be okay. Would remember anything? He was one of her friends at school over the last year and this. He wasn't like the Cullens or Jacob, but he was important to her as well.

"Hey…guys there are like twelve of those wolves standing in the parking lot." Gunn looked into the room. "It's a little weird."

Edward stood up. "I'll go down there." He looked at Alice. "Will you be okay?"

She nodded. "I'm good."

Bella stood up. "I'm coming with you." Edward only nodded. She followed him pass Gunn and down the stairs to the parking lot below. She had never seen this many of the wolves out like this. She didn't even know that Jacob's pack was this big.

Sam, Embry and Quil shifted into their human forms and dressed before they reached them. Bella hurried over and hugged Embry. It was the first time she saw him since he was injured at her house. "Hey vampire-girl." Embry hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Bella pulled away. She wasn't as close to the rest of the pack as she was with Jacob, but she felt closer to most of them than she did to her friends at school.

Sam cleared his throat stepping in front of Quil and Embry. He spoke, "Jacob's caught up to Leah and Seth. They have that thing on the run. They're too far off to circle around and cut off her escape."

"I know. At least she's out of town. Jacob was able to stop her when they met before, so the three of them should be okay." Edward looked over the pack. "But there is no reason to turn around, we meeting tonight anyway."

"Do you think you'll need all of us?" Quil asked.

Edward shrugged, and then nodded. "Probably not, but because Angel and his team will be here for a while and we'll all be working with them it's probably best to have everyone around for the initial meeting."

"I agree." Sam nodded. "There is no sense of being too cautious especially when a human has been hurt."

Edward's emotions didn't show on his face, but Bella thought he was surprised, shocked because Sam had agreed with him. It was the right decision, but that hadn't stopped Sam before. Edward started to say something, but was cut off. The wave of fear rolled over all of them, well before the screeching tires sounded or the smell of burning rubber registered even to those most sensitive to sound and smell than Bella was. The pack started to shift especially the ones that Bella hadn't seen in their wolf forms yet. Sam remained the most calm but he was frantically looking the wolves in the eyes to keep them from panicking and lashing out. There was no reason to be afraid. There was no real danger the feeling of fear came from fear alone.

"Jasper." Edward looked up the road. "He's worried about Alice and he's really freaking out."

"Is that a problem?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, actually it's a huge problem. He's not in control. I've never felt his power like this and if he sees Alice the way she is now he is going to flip. He might not care who is responsible, he might just start attacking anyone close to her." Edward sounded so concerned. "But Emmett has a cooler with blood in it in the backseat. We can hold him back if one of you can get the cooler up to Alice. Then we will only need a few minutes while she heals. As long as she's okay when he sees her he'll be able to relax and be reassured."

"Alex." Sam looked over at a huge russet wolf. Alex shifted and changed before moving over to Sam. Alex looked like any of the res. kids. He looked like he was Seth's age though. Was the wolf gene forced to change kids younger and younger because of the new dangers in town? "You're the fastest on foot get that blood up there, understand?"

"Okay." Alex nodded. He stood ready.

"Thank you Sam." Edward said softly. He was surprised before that Sam was being agreeable and easy to get along with, but the fact that Sam was helping Edward's family made a big difference. The wolves accepted Edward, but the rest of the Cullens were usually ignored at best.

"We owe your family one of our own." Sam looked over at Embry. Even though he said it was because of that Edward didn't quite believe him. Sam never before gave any vampire help.

"Edward, maybe we should have Alice go into one of the other rooms. Just in case Jasper does get upstairs there won't be anyone in the room for him to attack." Bella suggested.

"That's a good idea." Edward agreed.

"Is there enough time?" Quil asked.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and called Alice. She answered after a couple of rings. "Alice, I know you feel that. Can you get in another room?" Bella couldn't hear what Alice said, but Edward hung up the phone and Bella saw Cordelia let Alice into the room next to Wesley's then she returned to the other room. "Don't get in the way Bella."

"I won't." Bella promised.

"Okay they're almost here. Emmett's driving and he might not realize how out of control Jasper is, so I will head him off first. Emmett should figure it out quickly and help me. Alex don't worry about the car break into it if you have to, but you shouldn't."

"What do we do if this does work?" Sam asked.

"If we can't hold him then you can do what you need to in order to stop him." Edward looked at Sam. "Please try not to hurt him, but if he goes after one of the humans, or one of you directly, then we'll understand."

Sam nodded. "We will try our best. I don't like to admit that we have anything in common with your family, but if something happen to Emily, it's understandable that he'd want to do something and lose control. But when he loses control…"

"Yeah, I know." Edward nodded. They weren't human none of them were and losing control meant not knowing one's strength. If a human lost control and went after the closest person next to them, it would probably be a far fight, but it wasn't with Jasper. "I'll let Gunn know that if he tries to get into Wesley's room that he can use deadly force."

"Edward." Bella moved away from Embry and Quil. She walked over to him. She knew it was hard for him to even think about his family in that way, but he knew that as a true leader he had to plan for mistakes. She wanted to make sure he was okay, but before she could reach him Emmett pulled up. The feeling of fear was even stronger. There were other feelings too, rage, revenge, desperation, but fear was the strongest. If all emotions came from fear and love then all other emotions were muted by these two emotions. Jasper's door flew open smashing into the front of the other car it was embedded into the hood.

"Jasper." Edward went right up to him. "Listen to me. Alice is fine. She's okay I promise, but you need to calm down before you see her."

"Get out of my way." Jasper growled.

"Whoa my car!" Emmett yelled opening his own door and around the other side of the car without Bella being able to see him move.

Alex rushed to the driver's side back door and opened it. He pulled out the cooler where the blood was being kept. He picked it up easily and hurried to the stairs of the motel. The wolves covered him blocking any path up, at least one that didn't involve fighting.

"What is this Edward? Setting your dogs on me?" Jasper's voice was louder than Bella had ever heard him. Jasper wasn't one to lose his cool, but she wasn't surprised that this would be the one time.

"Come on Jasper, you can see Alice when she comes down here and not before." Edward put a hand on Jasper's shoulder. He glanced once and Emmett and his brother nodded. "Just wait a minute."

"You wait!" Jasper leaned down head first he charged Edward causing him to flip over Jasper's back. Jasper started towards the Motel, but Emmett was on him. He grabbed Jasper around the shoulders and held him back, but Jasper struggled and kicked. The movements became too fast for Bella to see. There were blurs and yells and Edward joined his brothers in the fight. They were worse than animals. Bella had never seen them like this and it frightened her.

"Bella come back." Embry whispered. She turned looking at him. They were watching the fighting too, probably seeing more than she was even though she was much closer to it. She started over but was stopped by a cold hand on her throat.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled.

Bella gasped trying to look behind her, she couldn't see him, but she knew who it was. The Embry, Quil and Sam shifted in front of her lunging to do what they could but Jasper pulled her back. "No! Don't come any closer."

"Jasper, stop it. You can't do this." Edward growled from behind them.

Despite all of this, Bella didn't feel afraid, well not more so then the fear that had been coming from Jasper since before he arrived. He wasn't even squeezing her neck or anything, just holding it in case he needed too. He was using her as a shield as bait to get what he wanted, but she didn't feel like he could hurt her. Was it because he wouldn't or because of the child inside her, because of the rituals she had preformed.

"No closer." Jasper snarled back, leading Bella and himself towards the stairs. Bella knew she was okay but the wolves didn't and they pulled back unsure if they could do anything without injuring Bella. She knew that Jasper couldn't get up the stairs, not yet, it wasn't long enough. She slipped her hand inside the pocket of her jeans even though she touched the cool wood of the crucifix inside. Even though she was no longer vulnerable because of the blood rituals, she still kept a crucifix on her, it helped ward of many demons, including werewolves and vampires. She circled her hand around the cross gripping it. She pulled it slowly from her pocket but once it was out she wasn't slow anymore. She pushed back stabbing up under Jasper's ribs and spinning around freeing from his grip when he roared in pain and grabbed for the piercing wood in his abdomen.

Bella turned and ran as fast as she could up the stairs, she didn't turn around until she reached the door of Wesley's room.

A few feet away from the stairs Edward and Emmett held Jasper on his knees in the parking lot. He was still struggling to get away to get upstairs, but it was obvious that he was in pain. He didn't pull the crucifix out and it burned his flesh. The added pain helped Edward and Emmett keep Jasper under control. Bella felt bad. She still didn't think Jasper would hurt her, he was just using her, but what if he did freak out even more when he saw Alice and her injury. She would be the closest person to him and the most likely to get hurt. She couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't allow it, the baby wouldn't allow it. She felt a flutter in her stomach confirming her suspicions the baby was helping her.

"Bella." Alice stepped out of the room next to her. She looked completely better her arm working perfectly. Maybe it was still sore a little but she didn't let on. "Did you stab him?"

"Yes I'm sorry." Bella looked at Alice hoping that she hadn't lost the ground that she gained earlier.

"Edward said to do what is necessary right?" Alice smiled sadly at her. "I don't want to say that I'm okay with you stabbing my husband like that, but in this case it couldn't be helped."

"Did you see it in your mind, if I didn't stop him would he have hurt someone?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head. "My visions are fuzzy lately; it's because of the fallen I think. They're somehow keeping seers from seeing the future they're putting into action. We'll talk about it later Bella." Alice nodded down to the parking lot. Jasper could see Alice and he was starting to relax, the wave of fear and pain was starting to subside.

Alice led the way down to the parking lot, Bella followed along with Angel's team even Wesley stopped reading to come downstairs.

"Alice," Jasper smiled when she stepped onto the parking lot. She walked over to him and only when she was hugging him did Edward and Emmett let go.

"There is still blood upstairs." Edward said looking up at the landing. Alex was standing up there and he took the information as a cue to bring the cooler downstairs with the rest of it.

"Here I can help with the crucifix." Wesley said crouching beside Jasper. "I've never quite seen a vampire fight for his mate before. Angel and Darla fought each other a lot, but he fought with Wolfram and Hart to help her…"

"Darla isn't Angel's mate." Emmett interrupted.

"Oh right…"

"Still his sire though, that's pretty important." Fred pointed out. Edward and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Do you mind?" Wesley asked point to the wound.

"No." Jasper looked a little embarrassed about his unusually behavior, but he didn't say so. He just looked away when Wesley extracted the Crucifix without causing more damage."

"You're more grr than Angelus, but you're not as scary as him." Cordelia said trying to help Jasper not feel so bad.

"That's right working with a vampire for a boss you learn that sometimes you're going to have to maybe perhaps stake your boss." Wesley agreed.

Jasper nodded understanding what they were trying to do, but he didn't seem to care he was still hugging Alice to him as close as he could possibly do so. He didn't care how he acted all he cared about was Alice and that she was safe.

Jacob had caught up to Leah and Seth just outside of town. They had followed the Kishi demon as she weaved in and out of homes as she tried to lose them. Jacob was listening and following able to take shortcuts and back alleys hoping to corner her. He was unable to, but he was glad to have Leah and Seth beside him. They followed her into the woods. She crisscrossed the highway back and forth. She was always trying to lose them, trying to out smart them. It was a good move, in a field the wolves would catch up to her, but in the woods where the trees were tight and the wolves had to make quick turns to keep up with her trail she was able to stay ahead of them. They hadn't even spotted her; at least they didn't think so. Nothing hyena faced seemed to be in front of them, but her scent was obviously not human. They stuck to the trail. They were basically quiet in their minds as they followed her. Jacob didn't need to instruct, hunting was natural and they had plenty of practice with Victoria and James in the last year or so.

They could hear the rest of the pack as they arrived at the motel and so they were aware when the situation with Jasper escalated.

Jacob didn't even think about going back. He knew that the group could handle one vampire, even if they couldn't actually kill the vampire. They couldn't lose focus.

Then they darted over the highway, Seth was well across and Jacob and Leah were on there way, the shriek of tires on asphalt pricked Jacob's ears. Jacob skidded to a halt right into the hubcap of Edward's Expedition.

_Leah!_

Jacob was on his feet immediately going to the front of the car. She was definitely hit. But this was a car; no matter how fast Carlisle was driving she wasn't hurt. In fact the dent in the front of the car and the headlight was across the road. Leah was already standing shaking off the injury. _Seth go, she'll be okay._

_Hurry._ Seth caught the trail again and kept moving.

"Jacob." Carlisle and Rosalie were out of the Expedition now. Carlisle knelt beside Leah, but she turned her nose up at him. "We're so sorry."

Jacob shift, even though he didn't have any clothes with him. He still needed to talk to Carlisle. Leah looked at him once and then took off after her brother. "The pack and everyone else are at the motel. Jasper is causing trouble, but Paul says that Edward has it under control."

"We sent him and Emmett ahead with the blood. It's still light out so we had to get Angel into the car under a blanket. Spike and Esme are at the house. Are you three going to need more help?" Carlisle asked.

"No, we are pacing ourselves we can wear her out and catch up to her, take her out." Jacob explained. "We might not be back in time for the meeting though. Edward and Sam can speak for me until I get back."

"Alright. Oh and Angel says that it's best to avoid the Kishi's hyena face. If you can try to outwit her she will use her human face to trick you into leaving her be or seduce you them she'll attack," Carlisle explained.

"I won't be seduced." Jacob glared.

"It's one of her powers Jacob. As much as you love Edward her powers may overcome that. Seth might be even more vulnerable."

"So you're saying that it's best if a girl approaches her?" Jacob asked.

"That's right." Carlisle nodded.

"I'll come. She was my gym teacher; I know what she looks like. Leah and I won't fall for her tricks. We can outsmart her." Rosalie smiled.

"We're thinking alike." Jacob nodded. He looked a Carlisle. "You don't mind if she comes with us?"

"Rosalie's strong," Carlisle nodded. He looked at Rosalie. "Be careful though, I don't need two sons losing control today."

"Okay." Rosalie agreed. Jacob shifted and Rosalie followed him into the woods. It was easy for him to follow Leah and Seth's trail so he led the way. Rosalie worked out the plan as they ran. Jacob relayed the information to Leah and Seth as they caught up to them.

A/N: I hope you guys like this. There is one more chapter then I thought there would be. Then I'll be on to book three! There will be even more monsters in that I have a monster book but if you guys have any monsters you want to see then please let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Unexpected Gifts

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 10

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships of Carlisle/Rosalie, Angel/Emmett, Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash,

Spoilers: A little bit for Quickening, but not much this is pretty AU.

Summary: The Fallen have disappeared but they've left unexpected gifts on the daughters of man. Now Jacob his pack and the Cullens have to deal with a bunch of infant murders and that threat of the fallen's offspring. Unfortunately, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett went to LA to visit their uncle Spike. While there they meet Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn. Everything is going well until a very pregnant and very angry Darla shows up.

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 10

"I know you want to be out there Spike." Esme really did feel bad for Spike. They were up in the room she shared with Carlisle because Alistair was resting there. When Edward called Jasper earlier that afternoon Spike had been desperate to go and help, but Angel ordered him to stay at the house with Esme. There was a short battle of wills but time was short. Spike stayed not because of Angel's order, but because of the reasons behind the order. It wasn't that Spike couldn't handle a fight; it was just that Angel didn't want to leave Alistair alone. If Angel couldn't be there for him Spike was the next best thing, maybe the best thing what with the prophecy and all. Spike knew Esme wouldn't hurt Alistair ever, but that didn't mean they could rely on her to protect him from Holst, Wolfram & Hart or any of the other people that wanted Alistair. Spike could handle anything demon, and Esme could ward off any humans. Even though Spike agreed to stay he wasn't comfortable with it. He stood at the large windows the better part of the day staying out. At first Esme could see his eyes track the car Carlisle, Angel and Rosalie were in, but it was easily out of sight by now. Still Spike stared outside like a caged animal.

Spike turned his head slightly. "Sorry, luv. I'm not very good company at the moment. I'm all hung up on this. I hate being left behind."

"Well it's not for long. Edward and you are leaving soon." Esme pressed a gentle hand to the crock of Spike's elbow. "It would be pretty silly to come all this way and have this whole plan ruined."

Spike didn't reply to her. He leaned closer to the window and pressed his face against it. He even squinted although it wouldn't help if a vampire couldn't see what it was looking at squinting wasn't going to clear anything up. Esme followed his gaze leaning against the window. Spike was looking at a young woman leaning against a rock in a less dense portion of forest, it wasn't exactly a clearing, but Esme and Spike could see her easily. It was only about 500 hundred feet from the house, but from the ground the house wouldn't be visible.

"I think that's our girl." Spike said softly. "I thought I saw her hyena face."

"Oh but it just looks like a lovely girl. She looks injured." Esme looked down. She wasn't deceived though. She did see a young girl, but she knew appearances could be deceiving the distance, wind and the window blocked the girl's scent. Esme didn't think she would be fooled in person.

"Who's that?" Spike pointed a little to the south. A young man, maybe a teenager came out from behind the tree line. Spike recognized him as one of the wolves, but there was so many and from that distance Spike wasn't sure.

"That's Seth. He's the one of the two that was running by the car when you came in. He's so sweet, out of all of the wolves he is the most accepting of us and of Edward." Esme frowned though as she watched Seth as he approached the kishi demon.

"I hope he knows what he's doing. These guys don't mess around. They're experts on luring prey in." Spike looked over at Esme. "How long do you think it would take for you to get there?"

"A minute maybe more depending on the trees…I can't fight her."

"Yes, luv you can. I can't go out there the sun's still out and barely any clouds, so I can't even risk it. But you can get there. If he needs us you can. She's not difficult to kill as long as you attack her from her front; the side that her human face is on, you can attack her just like a normal human. Attacking the other side is more difficult because of the jaws, but you guys hunt bears right?"

"The boys do…" Esme whispered.

"You're a vampire girls are no different than boys. Strengthen comes from age and experience." Spike tried to be encouraging.

"Not for us, newborns are the strongest."

"Newborns are stronger, that's true, but an older vampire is more powerful. A master vampire will always beat them, otherwise a sire could never control a childe, and the older a master is the more powerful they are. You can do it love at least enough to get Seth to realize the danger he's in." Spike encouraged. Esme stared at him for a long minute but finally she nodded. She could agree to that because she knew she couldn't let the kishi get Seth.

Spike turned back to the window and Esme looked out again too. She gasped. "That's Jacob?"

"Yes, but what are they doing?" Esme looked pained seeing the two boys next to the kishi.

"I'm not sure, but let's wait." Spike leaned closer to the window.

From that distance it was hard to make out any gestures and there was no sound neither of them could read minds, emotions or the future. They were stuck with just what their eyes and their instincts told them.

Meanwhile Jacob and Seth could hear what Kishi said while she spoke. She made small gestures with her hand. "My car broke down. I was trying to take a shortcut from the highway, but I tripped and I sprayed my ankle. It could be broken."

Seth was an excellent actor. He crotched beside her, maybe too close, but not close enough that he wouldn't see the hyena face coming if it struck too quickly. "Can I take a look at it? I can tell if it's broken at least."

"Of course." Katura stretched her foot out, her skirt lowering revealing her inner thighs. She pressed her foot into Seth's thigh, her big toe aligned almost with his crotch. Jacob narrowed his eyes, but refocused before she noticed. He could sense Rosalie close by and Leah was in front of them, she crotched not far behind the kishi. She would strike just at the right time, when the kishi was distracted, when she thought that she won. Rosalie was there too, she would attack as well, coming another directions the kishi wouldn't be ready for that. It was Jacob's turn to play his part.

He moved closer to Seth and kishi. He could see why men feel pray to her so easily. She was beautiful; it was a little subtle, maybe to get people to lean in closer to see how beautiful she was. Her face was prefect and her curves were excellent. She was probably more beautiful than Bella, although Bella was more noticeable, despite what she said. "How does she look?"

"Amazing." Seth said running his fingers up her legs. She giggled.

"You're making me blush."

"Seth her leg, how does her leg look." Jacob rephrased.

"I love her leg." Seth leaned forward and kissed her ankle and then her calf, knee and thigh. He looked up and Jacob tried not to wince, there was a slightly glazed look in Seth's eyes that wasn't there a minute ago. Seth's close contract and acting ability was getting the best of him, but Jacob didn't step in to distract him. It was better if Seth was honest in his pursuit. The girls were still there.

The kishi demon giggled. "Oh my, two beautiful men, how lucky can I be that you ran across me."

Jacob leaned forward putting a hand on her elbow drawing it up her shoulder. The gesture was meant to be sexual and it made Jacob feel a little nauseous. He was able to keep his head while he touched her breast because he was thinking of Edward. He thought of Edward's body, his shoulders and his chest. He knew Edward would feel wronged if he was here, but Edward would also know that it was for the greater plan. He would forgive Jacob, but that wouldn't stop him from hurting apologized in his mind, pushing his thoughts out projecting them towards Forks knowing that Edward was probably listening in to what was going on. He didn't want to hurt Edward if he could help it.

The kishi demon was still giggling, her legs wrapped around Seth's waist she leaned into him. Jacob didn't see it coming, but he was lucky that Leah did. The kishi began to turn her head to attack the two boys, but before she could Leah's jaws were in her shoulder. Jacob heard a snap and thought her collarbone broke. Rosalie was there a moment later attacking the kishi as well. Seth scrambled back, getting room he shifted into his wolf form. The kishi was overwhelmed with the three monster tearing flesh from her bone. Jacob stepped back after a minute and shifted as well. He heard a yelp from Leah and she swore in their collective mind, but that didn't slow her down. She went right back in there even with the hyena's jaws still crushing her shoulder. Jacob pushed in there with loud snarls he tried to claw at the beasts' eyes and bite down without hitting Leah or any of his other allies. Jacob didn't stop until the monster was cold and limp. Leah made it a point of making sure that her head was detached from her body. Some demons could reanimate at long as their heads were still attached. There were only a few stories of creatures living despite loss of its head. Leah buried the head in the ground far away from the body.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked.

Jacob gave a short nod. He looked at Seth. _Wait for her. Then come to the house._

_Are we going into town?_

_Yes, but I thought we could clean up. _Jacob explained.

_We'll relay that to Sam. _Jared's mind joined the collective. Jacob was aware of him and most of the rest of the pack being privileged to most of the fight and his action regarding the kishi demon. However, where their minds had been a small murmur before they were becoming very vocal now; either from Jacob's ability to focus on the task at hand, and the wolves getting better at keeping their thoughts semi private. Jacob was especially good at it because he had Edward to practice with.

_How soon am I needed? _Jacob thought.

_The vampires just arrived, that new one is inside talking with his team. The doctor is looking at Alice. We're waiting out here. _

_With Edward. _That was Paul. Jacob couldn't feel Embry, Quil or Sam so Paul and Jared were giving him the information that they normally would. The new wolves were part of his pack, but most of their genes had been activated when demons started coming to Forks in the last month. Even Collin and Brady were more experienced than the others; at least they had changed because of the rogue vampires last year.

_We'll be there soon. _Jacob assured as he followed Rosalie to the house. Seth stayed behind to wait for Leah. When they arrived at the house Esme was waiting for them. She handed Jacob some clean clothes when he shifted. He realized she must have been watching them.

"Luv, you are a skilled fighter." Spike hugged Rosalie with one arm. He held Alistair in his other. Rosalie wore a look like she really wanted to be displeased at his behavior, but she a small smile crept through revealing that she wasn't as put off as she seemed.

"Is it alright if we clean up?" Jacob asked Esme. She nodded showing him into the bathroom as Spike and Rosalie continued to talk. "I knew what I was doing."

"What's that?" Esme asked.

"I just want you to know that. I didn't do that to hurt Edward. I never would, but I did it knowing what I was doing. She wasn't deceiving me." Jacob looked away ashamed of his admission more than he was ashamed about being naked.

"Jacob," Esme paused. She reached forward and touched his cheek. "You shouldn't feel guilty. We…I understand. I've been around long enough to understand."

"It doesn't matter what I should or shouldn't feel, I still feel this way. Sometimes…I really, really wish that vampires and wolves didn't exist. Even if that meant I'd never met Edward. I mean I wouldn't know I was supposed to meet him. Would I really be upset? I hate doing all this crap, just to protect all these people that will never even know that we're helping them and all at the same time I have to do things that I shouldn't have do. I have to betray the one I love and he shouldn't understand that. No one should understand that or be okay with it! I should protect him over everyone else, but instead he's always the next person I help." Jacob hung his head. He didn't like to be vulnerable in front of too many people, but Esme had been there for him in the past. Right, now, he knew he couldn't even explain to Edward what he just explained to Esme. Edward might hear it in Jacob's thoughts, but Jacob couldn't express that to him.

"Jacob it might be better if the two of you didn't have to deal with all of these obstacles, but everyone has their own problems. It's really hard to compare any one problem to another. With every person the worst problem is the one that they have to deal with. So even if you didn't have this, there would be something don't you think?"

"Probably, there is always something." Jacob agreed feeling a little better from Esme's words. Did he really want to be a normal teenager? He could be one of those kids that freaks out because his dad wouldn't let him go out with his boyfriend or he could get in trouble for curfew. Although those problems seemed ridiculous to him because he had to deal with two-faced hyena's and having a boyfriend who was a vampire, but if those ridiculous problems where his, he'd probably think they were a big deal.

"I'm going to show Leah up to the bathroom on the next floor. She and Rosalie can use that one." Esme smiled softly before leaving the bathroom.

Seth slipped in a few seconds later. "Come on will you hurry up?"

Jacob put his clothes on the sink and turned on the shower. He didn't wait for it to warm up. As hot as his body temperature was it wouldn't bother him if it was too hot, or too cold.

* * *

Edward and Spike had to stay for a few more days because that was when the earliest night flight was. During the time Angel's team took stalk of the town but Angel mostly stayed with Alistair. He wanted any time he could with him and no one had the courage to pull him away. Bella was around more and it was bothering Jacob and the only one that seemed to agree with him was Rosalie. Aside from Edward's attention being divide Jacob still wasn't ready to trust Bella although Edward obviously forgave her. For the most part the town was calm and at least as calm as it could be with all the demons around. One night Spike took some of them out and cleaned out a local bar that was becoming infested with demons. However, most of the days were spent planning or in Jacob's case sticking as close to Edward as possible as much as possible.

"I was thinking that if you wanted to, you could come with us to Seattle." Edward suggested they were waiting for the sun to set so that he, Spike, Alistair and Emmett could leave. Emmett was going to just so that he could bring the car back since they didn't know how long they would be gone and Angel was worried that leaving the car there would be suspicious even though it didn't really smell like Spike or Alistair at all.

"Do you really think I can do that?" Jacob turned to look at Edward. The truth was he really didn't want him to go. He would have to watch Edward say goodbye to his family and then he'd have to say goodbye himself. It was kind of like saying goodbye twice and that wasn't something that Jacob wanted to do even if that meant a little more time with Edward.

"You know as well as I do that the pack will understand." Edward frowned.

Jacob looked away. Even though he was the alpha in his pack and he had accepted the position and the decisions that came with it, sometimes when it came to Edward he realized how young he was. "I don't think I can watch you walk away like that. In a fucking airport, surrounded by hundreds of people but I don't know a single one of them. I don't want to be alone like that."

"Jacob." Edward moved closer to Jacob standing with him under one of the large trees near the house. Jacob was too anxious to go inside. He wanted to be with Edward, but at the moment he didn't want to share his attention. "You know I'm coming back to you, whether or not this works."

"What my head knows is different than what my heart feels." Jacob put his arms around Edward. He put his chin on Edward's shoulder holding him a close as he possibly could. "Your mine."

Jacob could feel Edward smile against his own face. "I want you to be there, but I won't put you through that if it will really hurt you."

"It's better for me if I say goodbye to you here," Jacob insisted even though the extra time with Edward would be nice. "And after this, you're never going anywhere for more than a week without me."

"More than a day if you like, more than an hour. I'll never leave." Edward swore.

"Let's be realistic." Jacob laughed turning his head slightly to the side and kissing his jaw. He wanted to mark Edward to let everyone know that Edward belonged to him, but until Edward had a soul the mark wouldn't only really have a meaning for the two of them. It would have no backing except for the love that they had for each other. Was that not enough? He reached forward pulling back Edward's collar. He bit gently at first, but the gestured didn't do a thing, it couldn't pierce Edward's skin, marble might be soft and easy to manipulate when creating a statue but on a vampire it wasn't going to give just from a couple of cleverly placed chips. Jacob opened his mouth and bit hard, for less than a second his wolf muzzle coming forward to penetrate what his human teeth couldn't. Edward gasped loudly his head falling back exposing his throat. This should have been dangerous for the two of them, but careful control and delicate exposure made the lethal poisons no different than a drop of water.

After Jacob was sure that he had marked Edward, even if it wouldn't last, he pulled back just enough to draw Edward's mouth to his own. He kissed him heavily with the knowledge that this would be the last kiss in a long time.

* * *

"Come on, luv, we have to get Alistair into that carseat now." Spike said impatiently. Cordelia glared at him and Angel's team didn't seem surprised by Spike's lack of compassion.

"Oiy." Spike stomped out of Carlisle's room, that's where Alistair had bet put while they stayed there. Esme liked having him around and Angel decided that it was the safest room because it was the room where the head of their clan stayed. He went downstairs and waited at the door.

"Spike." Jasper stepped forward to hug his old friend. He, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting there. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs with Angel and his team and Edward was outside with Jacob. Spike returned the hug. "Get back soon will you."

"At least someone's going to miss me." Spike grunted. He pushed away from Jasper. "You'll take care of him right."

"I'll do my best." Jasper laughed.

"Because he's going to brood like he never has before," Spike warned.

"He can do that." Alice reassured. "Come on Jasp let me in." Jasper stepped aside and Alice moved in hugging Spike. "Just remember when come back you're always welcome with us."

"Thanks luv, and expect you to take care of that one." Spike nodded towards Jasper. "Yeah?"

"Of course." Alice kissed Spike on the cheek.

Spike pulled away. He looked at Emmett who was taking them to the airport and than to Rosalie. He moved over to her and hugged her too. Even though he didn't know Rosalie like he knew Alice and Jasper, or even like he knew Emmett he was rather fond of her. He liked her attitude and her passion. He knew that if they had the time that they could become pretty close, hopefully that could happen when he returned. Maybe Jasper and Alice had a point too, if he couldn't make a home with Angel and his team it would be nice to know that he was wanted somewhere. Carlisle was family and Jasper and Alice were like extensions of himself. At least if he had to go another hundred years without Angel he could at least spend it better than the previous.

"Spike." Spike looked up when Angel stopped in the hall. The team was behind him. Esme had Alistair in his carseat and Cordelia even had a bag packed for the kid.

"Does he really need that big of a bag?" Spike asked.

"Yes and Fred has his carry on. It has diapers and formula and anything you'll need on the flight over." Cordelia insisted as the Cullens move out pass Spike to say their own goodbyes to Edward. She had explained to Spike that they had bought a seat for Alistair so he didn't need to stay in Spike's lap for the entire trip. It would be safer too if there was a turbulence to have him in the carseat. She also had explained the travel bag even though Spike had helped her put it together.

Spike held out his hand to Fred ready to take the bag from her. He wanted to keep in the seat with him because it would be a sort of long drive to Seattle and he might need it. Fred handed him the bag and Spike turned to follow the Cullens outside. "Spike can you hold on a minute?" Angel asked.

Spike paused turning around to look at Angel. Angel turned to Cordelia. "Will you see that Alistair gets in the car alright?"

"Okay." Cordelia smiled but she looked suspiciously at Spike and Angel as she left. The rest of the team seemed to understand that Angel wanted to speak with Spike alone so they followed her. Wesley shut the door behind them.

"What is it?" Spike folded his arms. When Angel didn't reply right away Spike started to guess at what was wrong. "I promise to take care of him Angel. You'll get him back in one piece." Angel silently moved closer. He stopped close to Spike. He wrapped his arms around Spike and held him tight, but not enough to make Spike panic or struggle. "Angel…"

"Shh." Angel quieted Spike. He didn't say anything or do anything for a while. He just held him. Spike didn't hug back; he didn't trust Angel like this. Sure they'd hugged before, but this was different. It was like Angel was worried about him, that he would miss him. Angel had always been crap at letting Spike know that either because he was a cruel bastard, at other times he just wouldn't let himself missed Spike and still other times he didn't really know how to show him. Spike had figured all that out eventually, but it still never fit well with him. Spike started to fidget with Angel showing his affection like this. He tried to move out of his grip. Angel let him after Spike wouldn't stop struggling for a minute. Spike hoped that Angel knew how confused he was, he was hurt too and angry. "Take care of yourself too."

"Huh?" Spike looked up, felt brighter about the display than he did a moment ago.

"I want you to come home too." Angel promised.

"Come home to play bloody house with you?" Spike asked.

"That; and we can work out the rest." Angel shrugged his shoulders.

Spike looked at his suspiciously. Angel always felt too guilty to get his soul permanently attach. Angel just didn't believe that he truly deserved to have perfect happiness not even for a moment. Spike couldn't believe that Angel would try to figure things out just for him. He never had before. Spike would have earned his soul back one hundred years ago if that had been the case.

"Will you please just come back?" Angel said looking frustrated at Spike's doubt.

"Course, I can't have the bloody princess taking care of Alistair." Spike swore. He looked away for a moment. "You swear you'll talk to Giles?"

"Of course I will, once everything is settled." Angel said.

"You mean all this stuff with Carlisle and Alistair?" Spike asked.

"Yeah all that stuff, but then, no matter what the powers want I'll talk to him." Angel looked hopeful.

Spike smiled. "I can deal with that. I like both of them."

"Good. Now come on you have to leave or you'll miss your flight." Angel warned.

"You haven't seen Emmett drive." Although that wasn't true, but Emmett wouldn't drive too fast because Alistair was in the car even if he did have great reflexes.


End file.
